Sideways
by coyotepup4
Summary: AU: Captain Roy Montgomery calls on an old friend in a special New York State Police unit to help him finally end the nightmare he's been living since he's been a rookie. His friend is not the "follow the evidence" type of cop as Roy is. He knows the identity of the bad guys. He knows that they are well protected which is why he can only go after them sideways.
1. A friend in need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or have any connection to the show. This is all just for fun.**

**This version was slightly modified because I realized I forgot a few minor details I wanted to include.**

Roy Montgomery stared out the window of the conference room and across the Manhattan skyline and enjoying the best damn cup of coffee he's ever had from a police break room. A hansom and distinguished looking African-American man with a pencil-thin mustache, shaved head, and confident bearing looked like he had been ordered up for his job of NYPD Precinct Captain from central casting.

He heard the door open behind him and caught the reflection of the man entering but he didn't turn around.

"Enjoying the scenery Captain? I understand if you strain your neck, the 12th Precinct has a marvelous view of trash heaps from the last garbage strike. Or maybe you're happy to have coffee that doesn't taste like a monkey pissed on battery acid."

"Are you implying I'd switch jobs just because I'm jealous of your swanky offices and fancy coffee."

"Envious."

"Excuse me?"

"The correct word is envious. Jealousy is the irrational or rational fear of loosing something you already possess or think you possess. Envy, which is what you meant, is the desire for something someone else has. Colloquially, people use them as synonyms but they really aren't."

"I came here to talk to the State Police, not the grammar police," Roy said with annoyance but barely able to contain a smile.

"Consider yourself lucky. You might have gotten my famous 'irony' versus 'coincidence' lecture."

With that Roy Montgomery lost it and started laughing. He turned around walked towards his friend and gave a quick fraternal hug. Letting go, he looked over his friend.

"How is it that I keep getting older and heavier while you stay the same?" Roy wasn't completely joking. Even though a little over a decade separated the two men, Rick's thick crop of brown hair, piercing blue eyes, muscular build, and boyish features made Roy always feel like he was talking to someone who could be his teenaged son. Looks more like a grad student than a Lieutenant in the State Police. _Damn, he really is ruggedly handsome_

Roy's been told he 'ages gracefully'. God he hates that phrase. He jokes that he shaves his head to create a more intimidating presence as a commanding officer. Truth be told, he does it as much because he doesn't want to see how quickly time went to work on his hairline. _And don't even get me stared on my waistline_.

"It's a secret, but let me know if you see Sean Connery coming, wielding a Samurai Sword." Never a big sci-fi fan, Roy still got the _Highlander_ reference if only because his friend went over the entire plot of the movie. Of course, Roy would never admit that on more than one occasion he had uttered the phrase _there can only be one_.

With the pleasantries aside, the sat down at the table and the expression on his friend's face changed.

"Ok Roy, what are you really doing here?"

"What? I finally decided to let your bosses make their big pitch. I told them it was a long shot, but I figured they might stop pestering me about it."

"Roy, come on, it's me. My bosses have been trying to lure you away from NYPD since the first case you worked with us as a detective. Even back then, you didn't even bother to come in. Now, you're precinct Captain, the holy grail of every rookie, with the highest clearance rate in the city. Your name is being mentioned for the top job. Now, you expect me to believe you want to make a change? What's going on?"

Roy looked around the room with a slight concern. "Don't worry Roy, the room is secure. My guys made sure of it."

"And that didn't raise any eyebrows?"

Nah, we use it all the time for strategy sessions. Considering the resources of some of the people we strategize against, they expect it to be more secure than the Oval Office. So, I'll ask again. Why are you really here?"

"Alright, I'll come clean with you. But know this. After I'm done, you're only legal recourse will be to arrest me. But I'm hoping you won't. There are a lot of lives on the line and not just mine. My family and a whole lot of innocents are in danger."

"Ok, what do you need from me. There must be people in your department you can trust."

"There are, but it's not about trust. Remember during our first stakeout, you gave me your Al Capone speech."

"Attack sideways."

"Exactly. If there was ever a man who could only be taken down that way, it's the guy at the center of this."

"Alright Roy, tell me everything. Leave nothing out because if this thing is as heavy as you say, we will likely never have a chance to talk about this again."

Roy simply nodded, "It started when I was a rookie and I met these to detectives, John Ragland and Gary McCallister..."

Roy just let out his story. His friend just listened quietly. He could tell Roy had been carrying this burden for a long time and hadn't been able to share it with anyone, at least anyone who didn't leave a trail of slime behind them.

Finally, Roy finished and said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me any questions?"

"No."

"Why not? There must me all sorts of things you need to know more about?"

"Oh there are. I just can't get them from you." Roy shot him a confused look.

"Roy, even before you started, I knew that nothing I do to deal with this can lead back to you. The guys behind this will kill you and your family if they thing you sicked me on to them. It's got to look like coincidence I happened on to this. Any questions I have I will have to get answers for from other sources. If I know too much and right away, there will be chance I might use more than I should and lead it back to you."

"So, you're going to help me."

"Yeah, there will just be five rules you have to follow without question."

"First, this conversation never happened. All I did was relive old times and give you tough sales push for coming over to State Police. You never approach me or talk to me about it again.

"Second, whatever plan I put into place to deal with this will take time to set up and execute. It maybe weeks or months after today. You may have an idea its going on, but you will never ask. I will simply tell you when it's all done.

"Third, whatever your friends ask you to do about me, you will do. Sooner or latter, I will turn up on their radar. They will know we are friends. They will ask you to help. You will do whatever they ask. You will not warn me. It's a matter of consistency. I can't worry about you wavering between helping me and protecting yourself and your family. As long as I know how you will go, I can plan for it and that gives both of us a better chance.

"Fourth, I don't want any heroic last stands from you. You're one of the most honorable men I know. This has got to have been eating you all these years. The weight of it is crushing you. I can see it. You want redemption. But I will not do this for your redemption or to gain justice for the dead. If I'm in this, it is to prevent any future victims from these people. That is what you will focus on as well.

"Fifth," he said smiling for the first time,"You're gonna come in for a follow up interview."

"What?"

"I need some brownie points with my bosses. They hoped our friendship would get you to keep an interest. I don't want to let them down. I'll setup a meet with the Deputy Superintendent. I'll tell them that your a long shot but I traded on our friendship to get you to keep an open mind. The DS likes a challenge. After that, it's all on him if you don't go through with it."

Roy broke out with a laugh. It felt like the first genuine laugh he'd had in years. He got up and shook his friend's hand.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. As I see it, this will end in one four possible ways, we loose our badges, we loose our freedom, or we loose our lives."

"That's only three, what's the fourth?"

"That's what I have to figure out."

"Well, thanks anyway Rick," he said giving his friend a parting hug.

"Anytime, brother."


	2. Who is Rick Castle?

**I'm sorry it took longer than I expected to turn out a second chapter. I actually, wrote an original. Then I realized I was skipping through to much back story, and I needed a way to bring it up without be too dry.**

**Also, I realized left out some things I wanted to include in Chapter 1 because I forgot, and I corrected some mistakes.**

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

After his meeting with Roy, Rick holed up in his office lost in thought, staring at the stack of paperwork and reports in front of him.

_Damn! OK Rick, first rule...Don't Panic. Thank you Douglas Adams. Do it by the numbers,_ he looked at the 1988 translation of his favorite book on strategy. _ Thirteen chapters, and I need to start with the last before anything else. I need good intel on these people, beyond what Roy gave me. __Given the players and their resources, __I have to assume that as of this moment they will be watching me. I know they won't be doing it this early, but it's not like I can tell when they will exactly start. So, passive intel on__ly. Luckily, there is no shortage of that around here. I could start building a fort._

_Chapter One__, I need to To Do The Calculations, preferably one with a chance of succeeding. _

While going through the mounting pile of paperwork, he was formulating the beginnings of a plan when he noticed something through the glass of his office. He saw all the females in the office begin to look in the same direction. Colin alert.

_Not long after, Technical Lieutenant Colin Hunt tapped quickly on his door and walked in. Between his British accent, wavy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and 6' 2" chiseled body, __Rick often wished ill on his best friend._

"What's up Col?"

"Wanted to see how your little meeting went with Roy?"

"How do you think it went?"

"I think Roy turned you down in the first two minutes and then you spent the rest of the time reliving old times and exchanging barbeque recopies."

"Close enough Rick said with a snort. Though I did get him to agree to take a meeting with the Deputy Sup."

"So when Roy officially turns us down it looks like his failure instead of yours."

"Oh, you know me so well brother."

"Yes I do which brings me to the question of...since when do you do paperwork."

"I do paperwork." Colin gave him a skeptical look.

"I do it sometimes." Same skeptical look.

"I do it now again?" Same look.

"Ok, I avoid it like my ex-wife," he said causing them both to laugh. Rick had know Colin since they were 14 years old at Boarding School. He trusted him with his life and would need his help on this. But not yet.

"Let me guess. You have writer's block again."

"How'd you know?" He really did actually.

"The fact that you told the people at the front desk to feel free to shoot Gina and Paula on site."

"Yeah...I'm hoping that in all this mess of information," he had to word it carefully so as not to directly lie, "I can find some kinda of idea or inspiration for the next Derek Storm novel."

"In there?"

"I'm desperate."

"Well, I've seen you do worse things for a story idea. At least this time I likely won't need get a restraining order."

"Hey, I had no idea that girl was serial stalker with a Peter O'Toole fixation. Still, you didn't have to sleep with her."

"Aren't you the one who told me sex with crazy people is unbelievable. I just wanted to confirm."

"Once or twice was confirming. You were going an anniversary," they both broke out laughing on that one, "Anyway, you didn't come in here to make fun of my writer's block or blame me for almost getting you neutered."

"That reporter is waiting on you. You had all your phones going strait to voicemail."

_Damn, I forgot about the interview. I really don't have time..._

"What she look like?"

"Let's say I hate you so much right now," he said throwing a knowing smile.

"Well, let's not keep the young lady waiting." With a wink his second in command went off to get the reporter.

When Colin brought their guest back, Rick realized his friend had not exaggerated. She had jet black hair in a shoulder length bob. In her mid-twenties if he had to guess. She wore a well fitting, likely tailored, suite with a skirt that accentuated her perfect legs but its length came dangerously close to being unprofessional. She looked about 5' 5" though the stiletto heels made her look taller with. The whole effect reminded him of Teri Hatcher when she played Lois Lane in the 1990's. _God I loved that show._

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Richard Castle," he said getting up and walking over to shake hands. Up close, he noticed her dark brown eyes which looked almost black. _Bedroom eyes. Dammit, behave Rick._

"Charlotte Parker. Please to meet you Lieutenant Castle."

"Please, call me Rick."

"Charlie"

"Please have a seat Charlie here," she said motioning to the couch in his office,"My desk is a bit of a mess right now. This way you might actually see me." _And I might see you cross and uncross your legs. I need therapy._

She sat on the couch while Rick took the chair next to it.

"Do you mind," Charlie asked as she took out her recorder and reached over to put it on the coffee table in front of them, giving Rick an ample view of her cleavage as she bent down.

"Not at all. This isn't my first time," he said with his full boyish smile which she responded to with a come hither smile of her own. _Control yourself Rick, "_Though I would think the journalistic community would get tired of me by now."

"We were actually until you released your latest best seller at the same time you helped bring down a major white collar criminal which has let to a major promotion. Then, you became interesting again."

"Well, the lady is quick."

"I hope the same is not true about the gentleman." _Oh, she's good. "_Let's go down to business."

"Ok, that one you did on purpose."

"So...hand cuff me." They both broke out laughing, "Sorry, last one I promise."

"Alright, what would you like to know."

"Let's start your team, The Studies And Analysis Section" she suppressed the urge to say _your unit. _And the slight smirk in his eyes told her he knew it, "After the William Miller case, your previous commander took a high level job at Homeland Security, and you were promoted to team leader. There was some concern about you being too junior for the role. Did your...shall we say...public status influence thing your favor."

"Not in the way you're implying."

"Care to elaborate."

"When I decided to enter law enforcement, I already had four best sellers to my credit and I wasn't even 24 yet. My public status, as you call it, was already assured. Because of that the NYPD turned me down because they thought it was a publicity stunt and how did they put their response, they _weren't going to be made fools of by a dilettante playboy_.

"The State Police had similar reservations. However, through intensive begging and pleading, they game me shot. It came as a double shock to them when I graduated in the top of my class and wanted to actually join the force."

"The Department had gotten a great deal of positive press from my enlistment, specially after I had done so well in training. However, there legitimate concerns about putting me in any type of field assignment. There was a fear that I would not be taken seriously or I might become a target for criminals looking to make a name for themselves by taking me out. There was even a fear of kidnapping."

"How did they decide to put you in the Studies and Analysis Section?"

"At time, crime mapping and analysis using technology was still relatively new. NYPD's Compstat was barely in its infancy but was showing some good results. The NYSP thought they should try something similar on a state level. Even though the idea looked very promising, it was still very new.

"There are less than 7,000 officers for the second largest state in the union which also happens to contain its largest city. There was legitimate concern in diverting troopers with experience needed elsewhere to what was essential still an experiment. Not to mention, there were few veteran officers with the background to man the new organization.

"And you did?"

"Hardly. But, we were young, bright, and technically savvy. _Fast Learners_ would be the most common term used back then."

"And they assigned you there."

"No, I actually volunteered. Given some of my choices, it seemed the best place to actually work criminal cases even if it was remotely. At first there was some resistance on the part of the new team's supporters. As I said, I was technologically savvy, but hardly an expert on computer modeling. Also, considering my exaggerated reputation for having issues with authority, some of the more suspicious individuals thought I was a monkey wrench thrown into their woks by critics of the program to cause failure."

"Exaggerated," she said giving a skeptical look of raised eyebrows and an amused smirk.

"That's my word and I'm sticking to it." This caused her to actually laugh out loud. _She has a nice laugh. I wonder how it would sound when she's tickled. Therapy, definitely therapy_.

"So, how did you win them over?"

"Well, there was a great deal of back and forth. What finally tipped things in my favor was the fact that they were working on a very tight budget. After my success as an author, I invested in several technology start-ups by friends from high school and college. These turned out to be wildly successful. As a favor to me a couple of these individuals agreed to partner with the NYSP to develop new software. The department got free technical expertise they needed, and they in turn, would have a potential product they could sell to other law enforcement departments."

"Wasn't there a worry about about a conflict of interest?"

"Actually, yes. A large lawyers got involved. It was finally decided to put my interests in the companies into a blind trust sort of like what they do with the President."

"Except without the cool jet, helicopter, and nuclear weapons." Now, it was his turn to laugh out loud.

"That's very good. I may have to steal that sometime for a book."

"Feel free."

"Thank you. I have been with the team ever since. When Captain Morrow moved on to Homeland Security, there were some issues. I was the team member with the most seniority in the team, and no officer of Captain's rank had anywhere near my qualifications to lead the. Frankly, none really tried to get it."

"Where they afraid they might turn into a figurehead while you actually ran things."

"Hardly," he said with a laugh, "Those officers who reach the rank of Captain are an elite group. They don't play figurehead to anybody. For officers who reach that level, law enforcement is a sacred calling like being doctor."

"And doctors specialize." _Damn she's quick. If she likes comic books, sci-fi, and video games, I'm a goner._

"Exactly. There are heart surgeons, brain surgeons, and all the other fields you've heard about on _ER_. Each one requires dedication to be successful. The same is true for law enforcement. For a Captain to take on an assignment in a field that they aren't zealous about would be a disservice to the people of New York state and themselves too. I don't think they would do that."

"That was a nice dodge."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Still, there was a feeling that I was still too junior in the department to be promoted to Captain. The decision was made to promote me to Lieutenant. As you see, my public status did get me to my position, but..."

"...in a very roundabout and convoluted way that was not always, shall we say, flattering."

"Very good."

"Despite the successes of your team, you have you're critics."

"There's a shocker." He said laughing. _The fluff stuff is over. Now, I to defend our right exist. This is the worst part of these. Answering the critics without starting a full blown inter-agency war._

"There are rumors going about that your team is not just a group of police-nerds collating and organizing information." _Well, this is new._

"_Police-nerds,_ I like that. Though it seems for fitting as a title to a movie than a book. And what do these rumors say we do?"

"That you're a special unit that answers directly to the governor, and will investigate cases at his specific request in order to bypass the NYSP bureaucracy. You're a sort of secret weapon, or psychotic weapon as some would say." _Damn, she knows and I know who the blabber mouth is._

"Off the record?" She nodded and turned off the recorder.

"I think that Will Sorenson is talking out of school again.. He is the one who told you that, correct?"

"You know I can't reveal my sources."

"No need. Will Sorenson has the imagination of a goldfish. The rare occasions he actually comes up with something creative, he tends to use it and use it again. That psychotic weapon line, it's his. Not bad when he said it months ago, now it's becoming just stale." They gave each other knowing looks that confirmed everything.

"Rick, do you have something to say for the record?"

"Yes," she turned on the recorder, "The entire NYSP answers to the Governor of the State of New York. My team is no different. Every once in a while, the Governor may feel that a particular area may not be getting enough of my team's attention. We will then do a review to see if such is the case.

"Do we sometimes leave the office and go into the field, yes. On occasion, an operation needs technical support only we can provide. Due to regulations and safety concerns, only armed officers, like myself, go on these assignments.

"But ever since the Miller Case, certain individuals in another agency have felt that we showed them up and made them look bad."

"You pissed in their end of the pool."

"Your words, not mine. Ever since, certain individuals have concocted this idea that we are some clandestine group of cowboy cops or..."

"Hawaii 5-0?"

"Not bad Charlie. Nice classic reference."

"I used to love them on reruns when I was a kid. Why do you think they have come up with this."

"What macho, uptight, by the book field operative wants to be shown up by a bunch of police-nerds on his own turf. I think it soothes their egos to think they were beaten by a group of secret super cops or whatever."

She seemed to take his answer and moved on. After all, this was a profile piece and she was likely pushing the envelope set by her editor by even broaching the subject.

Latter, Rick sat in his office doing some research and making a few phone calls to the parts of the FBI that did like him.

_Damn Sorenson. At least he's on his way to Boston. They won't tell him officially until day after tomorrow, but he won't turn it down. At least don't have to use up any favors to have do an extended assignment on Guam. Of course, he may still have to do so if he turns it down. But he won't. This is a big opportunity. Sure, he has a girlfriend here, but..._

_His girlfriend. Kate Beckett is his girlfriend. Her mom's murder is the key to all this. I know I will need to put her mom's murder play. From what Roy has told me about her, once that happens nothing and no one will keep her away. Her interference could mess up everything getting her, Roy, and the rest of us killed. _

_I need to keep her close but I haven't even met her. Well, I've met her, but for this situation, it doesn't count. An accidental meeting could take weeks to setup to look genuinely serendipitous. But square head up round hole Sorenson may be the key. From what I learned about him, he'll be at lunch with her tomorrow, a weekly standing appointment. _

Rick then smiled broadly and leaned back in his chair.

_I wonder what little Katie Beckett looks like, all grown up._


	3. Boy Cop, meets Girl Cop, again

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors.**

The next day found Rick Castle at Remy's diner is one of those unofficial New York landmarks that tourists hear about but only locals go too. Owned by the same family since before World War II. With the way the place is laid out, it's 24/7 operation, and it's classic feel, many of the more educated patrons could swear it was the inspiration for Edward Hopper's famous painting, _Nighthawks_.

Rick arrived at 11:10. _In setting an ambush, even a non-lethal one, timing is everything_. _Still a few people here, __but none are waiting on food. L__ikely people finishing off a __late breakfast. In a city that never sleeps, schedules go all over the place. You want consistent breakfast schedules, go to Topeka. _

Rick spied a perfect spot on the long counter. On the right side, one stool away, was a large trucker type who would be between him and the door, giving him a nice bit of cover. The trucker had just gotten a large breakfast order that he seemed to be enjoying slowly while reading the complimentary newspaper newspaper sports section. _He's likely coming off a night shift. Just wants to eat, relax, and then head home. _

Rick was dressed to blend in. Everything he wore was from discount stores, jeans, button down shirt, beat up leather jacket. He kept his badge in his jacket pocket. The one thing that was not completely off the rack was the jacket. The jacket was larger than his size so he could hide the bulge of his shoulder holster, but it had been modified by a clever taylor so it didn't look like a pup-tent on him.

"Hey buddy, you mind passing me the real estate section?" Rick asked.

"Sure pal, no problem." he says handing the section over.

_Its all about controlling the situation. I have to make sure to deal with the possibility of someone recognizing me. The minor act of asking, causes the patrons nearby to look up. If they recognize him, this will likely get it out of the way quickly. Still, there are ways to minimize the situation. People think they see famous individuals all the time. Even if they are right, they rarely act on it in case they are wrong. So, only really hard core fans will take the risk of being publicly wrong. _

_Also, the real estate section is the least desirable part of the newspaper. Most of the newspaper is about entertainment or current events, which is also a form of entertainment these days. Unless you are an anal-retentive nut bag from a TV show, you don't read the real estate section for fun. It's a chore, like doing your taxes. No one expects anyone famous to actually browse through it. It's too, common at least in their minds._

Rick orders coffee, large order of scrambled eggs, orange juice, and pancakes. _God I hate coffee. I mean seriously, what psychotic chemist invented the stuff. But a Diet Cola or iced tea would cause notice._

At 11:23, his breakfast arrived. Shortly after that, he arrived. Will Sorenson is someone who too much like an FBI agent, or rather what J. Edgar Hoover liked his agents too look like. Exactly 6 feet tall, former college athlete, square jawed, blonde, blue eyed with chiseled nordic features.

_11:30 on the dot. I bet he even has an exact time to brush his teeth. Even without his dark blue suit, this guy screams FBI. Hoover would have loved him, in more ways than one. He's looking around but he doesn't see me. Of course he's looking for someone far better looking than me. Still, he's supposed to be a trained investigator. If he sees me, he is ignoring me. He has more important things on his mind than me. _

He walked to a table behind Rick's trucker friend and sat in the chair next to window with his back to Rick so he could keep an eye on the door. Rick took a quick look at the door and he looked longer than he should have. Luckily, it turned out that every other male, and a couple of females also stared a little longer than simple whose at the door curiosity would dictate.

_Oh my. _

Kate was absolutely beautiful. She was more model than cop. She was tall, 5' 9", with shoulder length wavy brown hair that framed a beautiful face perfectly. She wore a tasteful white long-sleeved v-neck tee under am unbuttoned dark denim vest. What got him most were here seemingly endless legs that were tightly encased in dark skinny jeans. Even then, she had added four-inch heals that made her legs seem to go past infinity. He's seen several pictures of her in the papers, and thought she was attractive. But in person, she was the girl of his dreams.

_With those heals she's a good 2 inches or more on me. Wow. Focus Rick. Your here to make contact with her and go. Why did that sound dirtier than it should. Well, my cover is to mess with Sorenson, and stealing his girlfriend might be a good place to start. I wonder if I could find a shrink that gives a volume discount? I need to stay focused. Her life, not to mention my own, is on the line and I'm fairly determined both of get out of this alive. Real hard to do happily ever after otherwise. I so do not need love at first site right now._

Rick sat for a while eating his breakfast at an acceptable rate that. The thing about scrambled eggs and pancakes, not a lot of chewing involved to interfere with your hearing too much and what chewing there is, also soft.

"_Lucky for me, they picked a time of day that had yet to see the lunch rush. Sorenson's clockwork anal efficiency may be annoying but it has its uses. There are still mostly individual patrons, so very few conversations going on. Easier to eavesdrop. _

_Come on will, drop the good news about Boston. I know you can't wait until you get the official nod tomorrow. I know you know. Oh, here it comes, this guy knows less about women like Kate than I do, and that's saying something. She is going to be shocked and pissed. I need to move in while its mostly shock. That way, she is less likely to join with him in united front, if I'm lucky._

"How long have you known, why didn't you tell me sooner!" She said in a yelling whisper. _Show time. _With a smooth maneuver, Rick swiveled in the counter stool, got up, grabbed the chair sitting next to Kate, placed it at the head of the small table and sat down.

"He's known for about a month," he said looking at Sorenson, "I think he figured you would be thrilled for him and engage in either a doomed long distance relationship or move to Boston, join the Boston PD, develop a taste for seafood, and streets that make no sense."

Suddenly he turned and extended his hand, "Hi, Lieutenant Rick Castle, NYSP."

_Shut the front door! It's really him. _Kate thought to herself, trying to hide excitement but unable to suppress her big smile, _Richard freaking Castle._

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. Pleased to meet you Castle."

"Oh, we've already met."

"We have."

"Drake's Magic Shop. The shows your grandfather would put on with Mr. Drake." Kate's smile grew even bigger at the memory.

"My grandfather was an amateur magician," Kate explained at Will's quizzical look, "He and Mr. Drake were good friends and they would put on shows for the kids."

"And Kate," Rick picked up, "would occasionally be their lovely assistant. Actually, her grandfather used the term adorable assistant. She was only like 5 or 6".

"Cute," is all Will could say.

"You'll have to pardon will, he's not a fan of magic."

"Why am I not surprised," Rick said with a smirk, "And look at you, little Katie Beckett all grown up."

"I'm sorry, it was along time ago, I guess I just don't remember you."

"Ah, that's shame because your grandfather once told me you had a massive crush on me, he called puppy love at first site." _Did she just blush and flick her hair._

_Did I just flick my hair. I feel warm, am I blushing, _she thought as she caught her reflection in the napkin box, _I am blushing. Damn, he looks even better in person, his book jacket photos don't even come close to showing up his blue eyes._

"Of course, Roy Montgomery can't stop bragging about his star pupil," He stared into her eyes. _Damn, she has the most beautiful green eyes or are they hazel. I guess it depends on the light as she turns her head. __I'm a goner. _

"Evelyn talks about you all the time too. Of course I think Mrs. Montgomery is trying to play matchmaker."

"I think so to," she commented with a big smile revealing perfect teeth.

"What are you doing here Castle?," Will said through gritted teeth and annoyed at Kate's fangirl behavior, "And how do you know about my transfer to Boston."

"Way to ruin the moment Will." This caused Kate to laugh. _Even her laugh is beautiful._

"Well, you don't get the actual nod until tomorrow. The FBI can keep secrets when it needs too for the most part, but personal changes are hardly the Manhattan Project. As how I specifically know, I was going to call in a few favors and have you sent to Guam on extended assignment, but they told me about the Boston thing."

"You were going to have him sent to Guam?"

"Don't listen to him, his hobby is making up stories for a living. He can't have an agent reassigned."

"Ok, if you say so," he said to Will but looking at Kate with his patented charming smile.

"Why would you send him to Guam," she saw Will begin to speak up, "If you could."

"Charlie Parker." Will's face lost what little color it had.

"The musician?" Kate asked quizzically.

"Hey, I didn't make the connection earlier. I must slipping," _She knows who 'Bird' Parker __wa__s. Wow. _"No, this is Charlotte Parker, no relation as far as I know, but I will have to ask. She's reporter whom Will has been speaking to out of school, about my team."

"That was supposed to be confidential. I can't believe she named me."

"She didn't. You just did. Your lucky you are on your way out of town, or I might have been tempted to bring up a certain kidnapping case."

"What kidnapping case?" Kate asked slowly eyeing the both of them.

"You know which one I mean," Rick replied looking at her with compassion and at Will will contempt.

"But NYSP wasn't called in that case," Kate said in tone that was charged with denial. She didn't like where this was going.

"No, we weren't. But on Roy's request, my team ran a some analysis. He likes pissing off the FBI, and also he appreciates that my team thinks outside the box."

"What did you find?"

Rick looked at her with a sad, almost guilty look on his face. The guild was real because he didn't do more for that little boy. "You want to tell her Will or should I."

"It named the identity of the three people most likely to be the kidnapper or in on it."

"And the guy we caught?" here eyes were filled with restrained anger but also glistening with held back tears at the same time.

"That's not important," Will said quietly, "It was an unproven approach, totally outside protocol."

_The guy may be a jerk, but he genuinely feels guilt over his actions._ Rick thought to himself.

"Was the guy we caught one of the three."

"Top of the list," Rick finally said.

"How long?" Kate could barely get out, looking at Rick, desperate that the story wouldn't get worse.

"How long to what?"

"You know I mean Castle. How long did the FBI have your analysis?"

_She looks so hurt, so vulnerable. Minutes ago she was tough NYPD detective tearing her FBI boyfriend a new one. Damn, I wish I could back off. Hell, I wish I didn't need to use this tactic, but I need her to develop a faith in my team's abilities._

"Based on time of death," Rick said slowly, looking down, "The little boy died a full day and a half after we delivered the analysis."

"A day and a half..." she looked accusingly at Will.

"Kate, it was a completely outside protocol. It was untested."

"So was DNA and fingerprints at one point," she shot back.

"Even if I believed he was right, the SSA on the case squelched it."

"You could have given it to me. I could have had my people run with it," she turned franticly to Rick, "Montgomery must of have known."

"We weren't told that the FBI was ignoring the results. The SSA was very smooth. By the time, Roy and I figured it out, we were trapped. The SSA had gone over Roy's head, asserting jurisdiction, to make sure he couldn't act on it.

"I was still able to send my people, but this required a boots on the ground search. There were three names, and my team was too small to do it by ourselves quickly," Ricked looked accusingly at Will, "Not to mention, we were threatened with obstruction charges if we were caught. What was it you said to me."

"Yes, Will, what did you say."

"The FBI knows what it's doing."

"You still could have told ME! Will, you still could have told me."

"The SSA put a clamp down on anything to do with his team's analysis. If he caught you investigating, it would have been the end of your career."

"My career. My career!"

"Kate, be quite...people are starting to stare." Rick flashed his badge to get people to let it go.

"Let them stare. There was a little boy's life on the line, and you think I would give rat's ass about my career!" Then she threw her coffee at Will. Luckily for him, it had cooled down. Rick could barely suppress a laugh.

"Go to Boston Will. Punch your ticket. Climb the ladder. Do whatever it is that you suits do. Get of my city," with that she got up and Rick rose as well. As his mother taught him as a child, a gentleman gets up when a lady comes to or leaves the table.

"It was a pleasure to meet...I mean see you again Castle," she said with a smile and extending her hand, "It was informative."

"Until we meet again Detective Beckett," he replied taking her hand gently and smiling. She smiles back and turns to leave.

Rick watched her leave. Damn, s_he looks just as good leaving and entering._

"What the hell was that all about."

"Just a little pay back," _It's not like I'm lying. It wasn't my primary purpose for being here, but I have to admit embarrassing Willy boy was a consideration. _

"And don't worry about the check Willy boy. I already took care of it and left a generous tip." He nodded to the waitress who nodded back in appreciation. And Rick left.

_Time to dig up a dead doctor._


	4. Penitence Walk

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I did a lot of editing and reediting on this one. If you find any cut and paste errors or the like, please let me know.**

"Captain," she said into her cell phone, "It's Beckett. I need to be out for the rest of the day. No, I'm feeling fine. Something has just come up." She didn't have anything pressing this afternoon and she guessed Captain Montgomery could tell there was something in her voice.

Rick watched her walk off. Before he knew it, he was walking in the same direction, against his own will.

_Ok, mission accomplished. I need to get back and start getting ready to spring this on the others. But she looked so wrecked back there, and I'm the one who wrecked her. I can chalk it up to Will all I want and say I'm only the messenger all I want, but the little voice in my head won't let it go. I had a choice not to deliver the message. God, she's so beautiful. __Snap out of it Castle __the voice yells at me__. Why does my conscience sound like Alexis now. __It was always my mother's voice before.__I can ignore my mother's voice at least. __That isn't fair. _

_I don't even know where she's going. Yes I do. __He was only six._

* * *

He found her on her knees at the little boy's grave. She had her back to him and her hair obstructed her face so he couldn't see her tears. But he could hear.

_Oh come on, even her sniffles are cute. What is wrong with me?_

"What are you doing here?" she asked knowing he was there without looking back, "Did you follow me."

"Did you see me follow you?"

"No, I didn't see you until you walked through the gate," she replied. _I can't turn around yet. I can't have him see me like this. __Hasn't he done enough for one day, one lifetime. __I need to get myself under control firs__t. Why did it have to be him. And why did he have to remember me. Damn it!_

"Trailing a skilled homicide detective is no easy task, specially one Roy trained."_ Even one as distracted as you. Glad I didn't say that out loud. She'd bury me next to the kid. I can read her voice. She's going to give me hell. She's just prepping herself for it._

"Some cop."

"First, not my area. You don't expect a podiatrist to do open heart surgery. Second, I don't really need to follow someone when I know where they are going."

"You don't have to avoid the word on my account."

"What word?"

"Tail. I know your reputation. You''re dying to make some pun, be a smart ass."

"I think you just beat me to it, and I'm smart ass, not a jackass."

_She's still not facing me. From everything I Roy has told me about her, she's a control freak. She'll never want anyone to see her lose at a grave. Today, an emotional roller coaster has made her loose control. She likely sees it as the ultimate embarrassment specially in front of the person she will eventually hold responsible for causing it, if she hasn't fixed blame on me already. Someone needs to pay, and Will's not here. Given her skills as an interrogator, she needs to get her game face read before she lashes out at me. I could walk away, but this will have to happen sooner or latter. Best to get it out of the way now. I'm going to have to heavily screw with her life I want to save it so I need her to take out her anger on me in manageable doses. Plus, this could be hot. Damn, another topic for the therapist._

"How did you know I was coming here?" she asked after a moment.

"Believe it or not, profiling people actually is part of my job. Computers and algorithms only get you so far. The rest is human behavior, knowing the story. That's the second piece of the puzzle. Take you for instance. Your were heading the wrong direction to head back to your precinct, and you were heading in the right direction for this place. Also, I saw you pass up three cabs and a subway entrance. This place is close enough to walk to but it's along enough walk to clear your head."

"Still, I could have been heading to a bar to get a drink. I could have just head home. I could have gone to the gym and punch a bag pretending it was certain individuals."

"But that wouldn't be you. It doesn't fit your story."

"My story?"

"There's always a story, a chain of events that makes everything make sense. One that explains why Katherine Becket is who she is instead of who she should have been."

"And who should I have been Rick?"

"With you it's easy. Most smart, good looking women become lawyers not cops. With your intelligence and skills, you should have been on your way to a confirmation hearing for the top job on the Supreme Court. Hell, I wouldn't bet against you being the first female one.

"You were raised in Manhattan, no trace of the boroughs when you talk. Likely did not even take a bridge or tunnel until your teen years. You grew up affluent enough but likely passed through the public school system before it fell apart. You likely went to really good college, one that would give you options, lots of options, more socially acceptable options even if you didn't pursue the path to the high bench. Becoming Police Officer was the last thing on your mind.

"Then your mom is murdered and the killer was never caught. It's a wound that would not heal. Like so many characters in comics, the only way you can deal with it is to dedicate yourself to a higher calling. You will give to other families the justice and closure you never got. And in your mind, you failed this little boy. I know a penitence walk when I see one. And that Detective Beckett is why you're here."

"And how did you know where here was?"

"You're not the only one whose come here looking for absolution, forgiveness."

"It wasn't even your case."

"Love...hate...happiness...sorrow...guilt. Emotions do not obey logic. Maybe the Vulcans were better off being born without them."

"Actually, Vulcans have emotions. They just train to suppress them," she said finally turning her head to face him and slight smile on her pouty lips. Smile or not, he could see the storm gathering on her face, specially in her beautiful eyes.

"Cute trick," she said finally standing up.

"What trick?"

"Distracting me with talk of comics, Star Trek, and my mom. Pretending to think you know me. Pretending that you actually care about this little boy. All so I don't realize what you're doing."

_Busted! Here it comes. _"And what am I doing?"

"Roy and Evelyn have been trying to set me up with you even before I go together with Will. I used to think they were being lovingly intrusive. Now, maybe I think you were putting them up to it all this time. Maybe you were angling for a setup all along."

"Have you met Roy and Evelyn Montgomery? Do honestly think they would go along with something like that?" _Man, she's loosing it. But that's good I guess, get it all out._

"Ok, maybe not, but they still tried and I still turned down a date with the great Richard Castle, crime novelist and crime fighter. Richard Castle, fixture on page 6, a different girl on your arm every time. Maybe your ego couldn't handle the rejection so..."

"So I ambushed you and Will hoping this little revelation would make you drop him and run into my arms and..."

"And then we would bond over the little boy lost and Richard Castle can prove that there is no woman who can't have. This whole deep blue eyes, charming smile, and bad boy charm thing you got going seems to work on bimbettes and celebutantes so stick to them. I work for a living."

_Does she realize we're finishing each other's sentence?_

_Oh God, we're finishing each other's sentences. I have to shut him down fast._

"And I guess I don't. We're in the same line of work. And as I recall, different departments or not, I still outrank you detective." _Wow, did I actually just pull rank. I never do that, even with people I don't like. I'm loosing control of the situation._

"Really, for a State Police Lieutenant, you have quite the rap sheet. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest."

"Boys will be boys. You looked up my rap sheet. I'm touched."

"Don't be and trust me, you never will. I didn't have to look it up. You're a legend around New York Law Enforcement. For God's sake, you stole a police horse!"

"Borrowed."

"And you were nude at the time."

"It was spring."

_Does she realize she's stepping slowly closer to me?_

"I'm curious, how does someone with a rap sheet like yours get into the State Police?" _God, I'm actually stepping closer to him. What is wrong with me._

"Every time the charges were always dropped."

"Must be nice to be so well connected."

"Those incidents happened all before I joined up. What is your problem Beckett?"

"In my world, there are only two types of people. Either those who make my life easier or those who make my life harder. And I have distinct feeling you're going to fall in the second category, and trust me you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder."

"That would so much more intimidating coming from someone I couldn't have reassigned to Staten Island to guard land fills. But if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me."

"Castle, cemetery, a little respect."

"I don't think they can hear me."

"Then how about a little self-respect."

"Do you know, you have gorgeous eyes?"

She rolls her eyes, "Seriously, we're standing in cemetery and you're still going there."

They are standing only inches apart now, neither one willing to be the first to back off. The energy between was intense.

_God she has such pouty kissable lips. I wonder if I should kiss her. Sure she's armed, but it's worth the risk. Better skip the therapist and just sign in at Bellevue._

_I think this idiot is going to try and kiss me. He's looking at my lips like they're the promised land. It might not be bad, and I think just became a bigger idiot for thinking about letting him. _

"I'm only going there directly because anything I say, in your mind, would go there indirectly. You've already tried and convicted me. But, for the record, here's how it stands. Will pissed me off. I wanted to smash him in front of his girlfriend. I did not have any calculations towards getting in your pants, not until you walked into the dinner. An interest I...".

Rick's phone began to ring, "Sorry I have to get this. Hey pumpkin. Yeah, I'll be there by 7:00. Ok, love you too, Alexis."

_Alexis? __I know he's divorced, his girlfriend? __And what was he going to say. That he still has an __interest or that he doesn't. __W__hy do I even care __about any of that__?_

"Was that a bimbette or celebutante?" _Why did I say that, I'm acting like a jealous teenager._

"Neither, that was my daughter. I hope she doesn't grow up to be either one of those."

"Oh...I didn't realize," _I am such an ass and __if he so much as smirks I'm going to knock him on his ass__,_ "The Captain never mentioned. And the press never mentions her."

_I bet she feels like an ass right now. Part of me wants to let her have it. Still, she didn't know who Alexis is...damn...just let her off the hook and walk away. I think we've gone enough rounds today._

"Oh I try to keep her out of the public eye as much as possible. I want her life to be as stable as possible. I've asked Roy not to mention it either."

"I see," she said with a compassionate expression on her face. _Why isn't he letting me have it? He could so turn the whole phone call thing on me. Ugh! He's being magnanimous that is so much worse. I hate him so much right now. __I think. Maybe. Ugh!_

He gave here a charming smile. It wasn't a gloating smirk like Kate expected, but a genuine smile of warmth and sincerity.

She involuntarily smiled at him and chewed a little on her bottom lip.

And a different buzz from a phone, hers "Will just text messaged me. Asking where I am. He's been trying to call me since I left. I'd turn off the phone..."

"But you need to make sure the precinct can get a hold of you. I know, curse of us all."

"Must be worse for you being in command."

"It is. The way you're going, you'll know first hand soon enough," that brought out a smile and blush.

"On that note detective, I will say two things and take my leave. I apologize for using you as a weapon against Will. I know most police officers refer to their teams as family, but I've known a lot of my guys most of my life, even before we any of us joined the department. Until Alexis was born, they and my mom were all the family I had.

"Having said that. I will leave you with one parting shot at Mr. FBI who seems to have himself fully dry cleaned every day. How come I knew where to find you and he didn't."

"Alright, until we meet again."

"Can't you just say bye?"

"Blame the other job, being a writer. Until we meet again sounds more...hopeful."

"Well, I only have the one job. So, bye." She said with a broad smile.

As he was walking away, Rick was lost in thought. _Kate, please go to Boston with Will. You'll be safe there. But you won't will you? You're too stubborn. Damn it!_


	5. Girl Talk

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**A/N I know I'm taking my time getting to the actually conflict and action but I thought I needed to deal with the fall out from the last chapter and setup some further backstory so bear with me. **

Dr. Lanie Parish walked through the corridors of the morgue with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. For someone who cuts open dead bodies all day long, the young attractive African-American doctor had a cheery demeanor that produced a beside manner that seemed to be waisted on her current patient list. Any one who knows her, would swear she would be more fitted to being a pediatrician than a medical examiner.

Even when she is giving her best friend a good talking to, she seems remarkably up. That's the combination Kate really needed and which is why she headed strait from the cemetery to the morgue.

Entering one of the examination rooms, Laine saw her best friend sitting on the exam table, her hands gripping the edge and her head hung down.

"Kate?" She felt right away her friend was in a bad way. When Kate finally looked up, the detective's beautiful eyes, red from crying, confirmed it.

"Hey Lanie."

"Girl, what happened? Is it Will?"

"Yes...no...I don't know..."

"Were you right? Did he propose?"

"Does it look like someone asked me to marry them," Kate snapped back but her bite was so weak that it just sounded sad rather than threatening.

"Yesterday, you were all freaked because you thought he was about to propose and you weren't ready. For all I know, you're freaked that he did or freaked that he didn't."

Kate let out a quick a chuckle, "Well, he didn't."

"And now you realize you wanted him to."

"No, I still don't think I want him to."

"Girl, you're driving me nuts," she said tilting her head in a frustrated look but still a smile on her face to let Kate know everything was alright, "So, what happened. Did he break up with you?"

"No, but we're going to have to."

"OK, this is getting us nowhere. Why don't start at the beginning."

Kate slowly recounted the events of the day. She went over the news about Boston, the confrontation between Will and Castle, the confrontation between her and Castle at the grave yard, and finally back to Will calling, wanting her to come to Boston with him.

"And all this before it was even 4:00," she finished, "So come on Lanie, let me have it let me have it."

"Wow, you're actually asking for my advice?" She responded with mock look of surprise.

"Don't be so dramatic, I've asked you for advice before."

"About clothes, hair, makeup, and dead bodies, not necessarily in that order." That made Kate genuinely laugh, "This is the first you've ever asked for advice about men without me having to tie you down and force feed it to you."

"I'm so tired and confused. How about you just let me have it."

"Ok, I think you have it bad," noticing the skeptical look on Kate's face, "Oh, tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong. Will's great but I don't see myself following him from assignment to..."

"Will," Lanie cut he off, "Who said anything about Will. I was talking about Rick Castle."

"Oh please," Kate responded with a scoff that is a little forced, "he's annoying, self-centered, egotistical, and completely..."

"Fun," Kate gave her a skeptical look, "And take it from me girlfriend. You can use some fun."

"Obviously, you're never met the man..."

"Actually, I have."

"Really, you've never mentioned it working any homicides with him."

"Because his team doesn't work homicides, not directly. They were building some kind of computer algorithm to help compare ME results from around the state to look for commonalities that might link crimes."

"Sounds oh so exiting," Kate said with a fake yawn.

"Well miss super cop, the resulting program uncovered three serial killers that we didn't even suspect existed."

"I don't remember hearing anything about that."

"That's because the FBI and NYPD took lion's share of the credit. To be fair, they program only found the pattern and tipped them off. The Feds and Cops had to actually track the guys down and build the case."

"Actually, that still kind of impressive," Kate let slip in a moment of weakness which caused Lanie to raise an eyebrow, "What, it is. Give credit where credit is due and all that."

"You have it so bad and you are so in denial."

"I just met the man."

"I seem to recall something about puppy love at first sight unless he was just making that mess with Will."

"He didn't make it up." she said so quietly as to be barely audible.

"Excuse me? I don't think I quite heard that." she heard but wanted to mess with her friend.

"I said, he didn't make it up."

"So you do remember him from the magic shop?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"And you had a crush on him."

"Yes, it was so stupid."

"Come on girlfriend, I sense a story here. Spill."

She let out a deep sigh, "I was five, maybe six. Rick would have been about 13 or 14. I had just helped my granddad put on a show. Granddad went into the back to speak with Mr. Drake. Some of the kids where telling me how great the show was. And I, being me, announced that I was going to be a magician when I grew up."

At that point, Lanie let out a chuckle at the thought of her best friend being on stage making elephants disappear.

"Don't laugh," Kate scolded her with a smile, "I was good. Anyway, some of the boys my age started being mean and told me I could never be a magician because I was a girl. Girls could only be assistants."

"Awww, what did you do?"

"I ran away in tears. The place was a maze of displays and counters so I easily snuck back into the room without them noticing but I hid behind one of the displays until my grandfather returned. The boys started laughing, and the next thing I know, this older boy, Rick Rodgers, comes over from the novelty items section."

"Wait," Lanie interrupted, "Rick Rodgers."

"That's his real name, Richard Alexander Rogers. He changed it to Richard Edgar Castle when turned 18 and became a writer. Something about his publisher thinking that Rick Rodgers sounded too much like a comic book character. You know, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner..."

"And you know this because?"

"I may have read it in a magazine article about him. What? I'm aloud to read."

"Right..."

"Any way, Rick came over and he was angry. He said that if they didn't go find me and apologize, he would talk to Mr. Drake and they would never be allowed in the shop again. I was still hiding so they didn't know I saw the exchange. Anyway, Rick went back the novelties section, but kept an eye on the boys. Snuck away from my hiding place and I came back. When I did, they all apologized to me and actually, they never bothered me again."

"Did you go thank him?"

"I wanted too, but right after they apologized, my grandpa had come back. I turned away for a second and he was gone. I guess he figured once my grandpa came back, I was in good hands and he could leave."

"Did you ever get to thank him?"

"No, I kept wanting to, but I guess I was too shy."

"You, shy?"

"I was six," Kate said with a big smile, "Give me a break. Anyway, I would just retreat to a corner and secretly stare at him. I guess, I wasn't as secretive as I thought because granddad and Mr. Drake figured out. Then, he stopped coming into the shop. Mr. Drake said that he had gone off to boarding school. That was the last I saw of him."

"Do you think he knows that you know what he did?"

"Doubt it. Mr Drake and granddad knew I crushed on him, but not why. Until today, I never told that story to anyone except my mom and that's only..."

"Only what?"

"Only after," Kate said as if she was pulling tooth, "She caught me crying when I found out he wouldn't be coming back to the shop."

"Oh my God!" Lanie exclaimed with a giant smile on her face, "That's the sweetest, most romantic story I've ever heard."

"How did we get on to the subject of Rick Castle. I wanted to talk about Will."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What does that mean."

"When you were telling me what happened today, you spent about two minutes giving me a dry, boring, analytical postmortem on Will. Then you spend about half an hour in very animated detail about Rick Castle at the diner and Rick Castle at the Cemetery with your face showing more emotion than I've seen in years. And don't get me started about how you looked when talking about the magic shop.

"Forget Will. Let him go to Boston eat fresh lobster until he bursts. I know Rick Castle, and a dose of him is exactly what you need. Come on, you found the long lost hero who defended your honor."

Kate rolled eyes, "Lanie, I was a five year old he defended against other five year olds. It's hardly the stuff of Arthurian legend."

"Girl, don't make me slap you. You're not five any more and he's not 13 anymore. You're both grownups working in the same profession. This is fate. And you can't fight fate."

"Yes I can because there is no such thing."

"Look, I'm not telling you to go over to his place in only a trench coat, stockings, and heals. Of course I wouldn't see him complaining. Better make sure his daughter's not around first. She is so adorable..."

"Lanie."

"I'm not saying to jump him tonight, but give him chance."

"But we're nothing alike. You know his reputation. He's like a 9 year old on a sugar rush. I heard one precinct commander tried to put a shoot on site order for him."

Lanie busted out laughing, "See. It's perfect. He's tons of fun and you're no fun at all. He...completes you!"

"Seriously, you're using _Ice Age_ on me."

"Girl, please. That was from _Ice Age 2_." With that they both burst out laughing.

"What if he's not interested. I'm hardly the type you normally see him date."

At that point, Lanie slapped her in the upper arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I warned you. Not interested? Not his type? Have you not looked in the mirror? Even with as little makeup and dress up as you put on, I have male interns fighting to work on cases with you, and a few female ones," this caused Kate to raise an eyebrow, "I don't have that problem with Javi or Ryan.

"Also, he has a little girl he adores above everything and everyone. I know for a fact that none of those women on page 6 ever got past the front door or anywhere near Alexis."

"And you know this because he told you?"

"No, she told me, Alexis. We hung out a lot while I was at their offices."

"And how do you know I will get past the front door?"

"Because of Alexis. She is beautiful and unbelievably smart. She was reading at a third grade level when she was in kindergarden. She's serious, follows the rules obsessively, and avoids getting into trouble at all costs. She turned down cookies because it would spoil her dinner. What kind of kid does that?"

"So?"

"So, she's a mini-you."

"Be serious Lanie."

"I am being serious. Trust me, if you were to pick random people who didn't know any of you, they would all swear she was your kid, not his. You're someone he would let near her."

"And what if it doesn't work out? What if this little girl gets attached to me and I get attached to her? What if..."

"Kate, listen to yourself. You haven't even gone one date with the man yet much less met Alexis. And already you're going strait to the messing breakup. It's like you skipped to the end of the movie...it's like you've assumed the end of the movie and decided not to watch any of it."

"I'm sorry. It's the way my mind works."

"Alright, change of focus. Let's not think about Rick Castle or Alexis. You keep saying your a one and done kind of girl."

"And you're saying Rick Castle is the one?"

"No, I said let's not talk about him. Funny how you went there."

"Lanie, please, get to the point."

"Alright, I'm saying that maybe you should give him a chance so you can find out. What I'm saying for sure is that we both know that Will isn't the one, otherwise you wold be feeling a lot more emotional about him leaving and you wouldn't be so distracted by Rick Castle.

"Deal with the Will situation first. You've dated for six months. Is he your one?"

"No."

"Then start from that."

Kate smiled, looked at her friend and gave her a big hug, "Thanks Lanie."

"Anytime girlfriend."

**Again. All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**


	6. Knights of the Round (sort of) Table

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**A/N: This chapter took a while, sorry. But's longer than normal. In fact I had to cut it off before I got out of hand. The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

After his run in with Kate, Rick headed back to the office. He tried to get work done and get on with the day as normal as possible. But stuck in his office, alone with his own thoughts, he was starting to second guess himself.

He does his best to prepare for the meeting later that night and failing. In fact, he is on the verge of panic attack. His mind is racing in a hundred different directions. Half of them are about Kate Beckett in various stages of undress. Pleasant, but not helping.

_Ok, Rick, calm down. Back to basics, remember what the old man always said. Do the calculations by the numbers. _

He began reciting the points like a mantra to calm himself down.

_First, team. We've faced so much over the years, even before joining the force. That Will Smith movie said it all, "We ride together, we die together". What loyalty exists among the opposition is between a few isolated groups. There is no common bond of loyalty or mission to the overall mission or leader. They are a collection of factions, groups of co-conspirators held together by fear and money._

_Second, timeline. Make sure you know when to start and when to end. How much time do I have. Anything we do has to be done within the confides of our regular schedules. Every meeting, every public event, every project deadline, when we sleep, when we eat...every book signing. Nothing must seem out of place in our lives. At least it means I can still slack on my chapter deadlines with Gina. _

_Third, setting. Make sure you know the ground, the actual ground and the metaphorical ground, you are operating on. Be aware of your surroundings. Make them fight where their not comfortable._

_Fourth, leader. The burden hardest to bear. Like it or not this is my responsibility. Everything is on me. I'm about to take my family into harm's way. I need to make sure I know the person I am up against. No guessing. _

_He's a man who needs to live in the spotlight. His image is everything. He will never allow himself to be caught at the moment of decision. He can't afford the slightest spec of dirt on his hands so everything has to be through surrogates. He needs to be safe and sound with a thousand alibi witnesses, pushing a button and expecting it to be done. This guy thinks he's a king. He's just a suit. Hold up reality to him and see if he can handle it. _

"_Now, these men do not die well, it will be a black matter for the king that led them to it." Henry V Act 4, Scene 1. God I love that play. Conquer an empire, win the heart of the beautiful princess, and become a legend. Not a bad way to spend an evening._

_Fifth, organize. We need to plan as a team. We're going to have to get everything ready quickly. Maybe I should have read Colin and the others from the start. No, I couldn't risk a full unscheduled meeting without a cause. It would be out of the ordinary. It likely wouldn't raise any eyebrows now, but later, if we showed up on someone's radar, very little should look out of place._

_And this is is too big, too complex to work out one on one. _

With each point he scribbles something down that makes little or no sense to anyone. If anyone where to make out the scribblings, they would assume it to be the start of the next Derek Storm novel. It's as much as he dares commit to paper.

All the calculations he ran into line came back to one thought.

_Kate Beckett. I can't trust her. Damn._

After spending most of the rest of the day on his scribbles, he sees the time and knows he has to run. He shreds all his scribblings. It comes as no surprise to anyone who might be passing by. He often does that with ideas that he thinks didn't work out or doesn't want to risk getting out to other writers.

_Time to she some sunshine on this day._ He thought about his daughter's smile.

* * *

Justin is far and away the most technically adapt of Rick's command team. The skinny, 5' 8" hacker with the blue eyes and dark curly hair looked like someone's kid brother and is often referred to as such by the others.

As he was making his way, he noticed the one remaining individual who was not part of the meeting.

"Natalie, right? I guess they haven't gotten you your nameplate yet otherwise I would sure." _I know perfectly well who you are but have to pretend since I've been too big a dork to talk to you until now._

"Yes sir," the lithe 23 year old redhead with the classic peek-a-boo hair cut answered laughing, "Well I would think you didn't need a name plate considering you've been staring at me all week."

_Busted. _

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't creep you out or cause you to file a sexual harassment suite?" he said nervously and completely seriously.

"No, it's fine. I graduated high school from the Manhattan Center for Science and Mathematics. I'm used be stared at by...well..."

"The word your looking for is nerds." They both laughed on that one. _Time to borrow a tried and true save from Rick's playbook._

"Well, let's get the formalities out of the way," he said sticking his hand out, "Senior Investigator Justin Cornelius Riley."

Taking his hand, "Technician Natalie Virgillia Bloom. Cornelius?"

"Yes, apparently, my parents thought I should have been born in 1765. Virgillia?"

"Yes, my father's favorite play is the _Coriolanus_," she raised an eyebrow, "And you felt the need to throw in your full title, Senior Investigator. I thought you guys didn't stand on ceremony around here. Were you trying to impress me?"

"Did it work?" She shook her head know but kept an amused smile.

"Didn't so, but it was worth a shot. I'm the youngest, shortest, and skinniest of the command team. Most outsiders think I'm the high school intern."

"Funny, I think you look like Nick Cage's sidekick from _National Treasure_."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, you look like the girl from Zero-Dark-Thirty."And he saw the smile on her face go away. _Why did I say that. Colin's told me a thousand times that girls can compare us to any famous person but guys better be damed careful when we compare them. Please let her take it as a compliment. Please, Please._

She kept him hanging for a minute and then smiled again, "Yeah, she's hot..."

He let out a breath he didn't realize I he was holding.

And then she added, "I'd do her."

"Wait what," he said almost fainting at the image she just put in his mind.

She gave a big smile and a wink, "I suppose you need me out of here."

"What...oh...yeah...I'll walk you out." He was still a bit flustered. _Please God let her really like me and not angling for an intro to Rick or Colin._

"It's funny" she said as she gathered her things to leave, "When I thought I was going to work in a Police Station, this place is not what I imagined."

"Let me guess, long nights going over evidence, breaks in cases at 2 in the morning, rundown rooms with hard water stains, and really bad coffee. Am I close in spirit if not in fact."

"Yes, sir," she replied laughing and giving a perfect smile.

"Well, for the State Police, all that is over on Wards Island where the handle the traditional investigative services. In this side of the business, you get damned good coffee and the ability to leave at a civilized hour hour on most days."

"Not that I'm complaining, why are we here?"

"I'm not privy to all the details, but there was some bureaucratic rivalries when we were first getting started. The commander over there in Wards Island wasn't too keen on us being there and space was tight at the time. Somehow, Rick and our old commander, Captain Morrow, pulled in some favors to get us set up here.

"This space is actually part of the Governor's and Lieutenant Governor's New York City local offices. We get to be here in civilization, and in return we also work with protection details when they are in town and provide other services. Like fore instance, right now I'm about to do my sweep before the weekly meeting of the round table."

"Yeah...about that..."

"Why do we call it _the_ _round table_ when it's a stylish rectangular conference table."

"Exactly," she said with a shy smile this time noting being a little embarrassed to ask.

"Gee, no one has ever asked that before," he said with a roll of his eyes and big smile, "When we first set up shop here, we wanted a round table. You know, do the whole Arthurian thing. But no room would hold a round table with the number of places we needed. So, we went for an oval table. And so we don't look like liars, Colin carved the word _the round table_ into the underside. So, its name is _the round table_ if not its description."

"That's clever. And it sounds so dramatic."

"Not as impressive as it sounds, I assure you. Mostly just a bunch of grown men fighting over who gets to play with our cool toy collection the most."

She laughed again before heading out, "Goodnight, Senior Investigator Justin Cornelius Riley."

"Goodnight Technician Natalie Virgillia Bloom." She said leaving. And he locked the door after her.

Turning from the door Justin called, "I know you're there. Come on out Ethan."

"Hey, how'd you know I was here," responded a deep resonant voice.

"Because you're as subtle as an elephant stampeded...and smell worse."

Senior Investigator Ethan Slaughter stepped out of an empty office and threw on to Natalie's empty chair the brown cowboy duster coat which hasn't been remotely cleaned except by rain or snow since the day he got it. He was about half a foot taller than Justin but looked much more imposing than that in comparison to his colleague due to his muscular physique, tight military hair cut, and unshaven scruffy look.

He's even more imposing when compared to Justin when he get's him in a head lock like has just done.

"Maybe you just need to get used to my unique scent little brother."

"I've had since high school. I don't think it's gonna change now. Come on, we need to get this done before Rick get's back."

"Alright, keep your nerd on," he said with a laugh letting Justin go, "Where is the boss anyway."

"He promised Alexis dinner at Remey's so we'll start a little later than usual."

"You know he's got to learn to say no to that kid. She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"Correct me if I'm wrong. When that kid pushed and stole her juice box, didn't we have to practically hold you down to keep from taking him and his parents for a ride."

"Hey, I'm just an uncle. I'm supposed to spoil her."

"Well, you be the one to tell him where he's going wrong as a parent. I'm sure you'll enjoy doing the next landfill search that comes up."

"No thanks, the last three were enough."

"Speaking of the boss, you notice something up with him."

"Like what?" Slaughter asked with a sudden look terror in his eyes, "You don't think he's dating Gina again."

"No, I think we would have seen large groups animals fleeing. Still he's been a little off the last couple of days."

"Well, maybe not Gina, but maybe he's got a new girlfriend."

"God help us."

Rick Castle sat in a booth sipping on his iced tea. _Second time at Remey's today. Luckily, it's late enough so there was a shift change so I don't have to deal with all the people who saw my little ambush of Will and Kate this morning. Don't have to deal with the strange looks or with Kate._

"What the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice rang out.

_Spoke too soon._

"Hello Beckett. Hi Lanie, how's it going?" he said to their mutual friend who was standing next to Kate.

"Hi Rick, same old same old. I almost got my girl here calmed down enough come over and have some dinner."

"Sorry to mess up you're hard work. I've gotten a glimpse of how stubborn she can be."

"Tell me about it."

"Excuse me," Kate said in an even angrier voice than before, "You didn't tell me what you're doing here. Are you following me everywhere now!?"

"Stop yelling at my daddy!" a high voice called from behind the two ladies.

Kate turned to see cute little girl with Rick's blue eyes and long red hair tied in a high pony tail. She was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. Her bright blue yes were lit up with anger, and her cute mouth was in a scowl.

_She's adorable. _Kate thought _And a little scary too. This must be Alexis. Duh! Who else could she be._

Alexis held her angry pose until she saw the other woman. In an instant, her face brightened up in a smile that she likely also inherited from her father.

"Lanie," she shrieked cutely as she ran over to Kate's best friend.

"High Sweetie," said the doctor as she knelt down to give the little girl a hug big hug. Then she saw Kate again her face went back to angry.

"Sweetie," Lanie said slowly, "This is my best friend Kate. Kate, this little fireball is Alexis Castle."

Kate smiled at the little and offered her hand, "Pleased to meet you Alexis."

"I don't like her," Alexis pouted turning to Lainie, crossing her arms again, "She's mean."

"Alexis," Rick said in his best dad authoritative voice, "I thought I taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry daddy," Alexis said as she smiled and took Kate's hand, "Pleased to meet you Kate. I'm sorry that I was rude, but you were rude too. You were yelling at my daddy."

_Kate was impressed by the little girl's deference to her father. She was daddy's little girl and didn't want to embarrass him. She could actually relate._

"Trust me kiddo," another female voice said coming up, "I've known father far longer than you. If the lady was yelling at him, he likely deserved it."

_Kate looked at the elegant older woman walked up. By her age, Kate guessed who she was. She had passed down her blue eyes Alexis and Castle. And her red hair to Alexis._

"Dr. Lanie Parish, Detective Kate Beckett, this is my mother Martha Rodgers. Thank you for the support mother."

"Richard, please. I play the odds and usually, you bring the wrath of women upon yourself."

"Come here Alexis," Rick said to his daughter and she dutifully came up and sat next to her dad, "Grams is right. I did something this morning that hurt Kate. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I did and I've apologized. I guess. She's still a little upset with me. Understand?"

Alexis nodded but had to through one more thing to Kate, "I'm sorry upset, but if daddy apologized, you should forgive him and not be mean to him anymore."

"You're right Alexis," _whoa...the munchkins already got me wrapped around her little finger,_ "I should forgive him and stop being mad. But you have boys in your class I bet, and you know sometimes its hard."

"Yeah...I guess. But you were also being silly."

"Alexis!" her father scolded.

"Well she is. Kate accused you of following her. But we were here first. How could you be following her when we were here eating before she arrived."

"Kate, I think you just got taken down a peg by a seven year old," Lanie said chuckling and said in a sing song voice, "I think you owe someone an apology?"

"I'm sorry Castle." she said giving one of her mesmerizing smiles.

"Apology accepted," Rick said getting up with his own devastating smile, "This was nice, but I have to run. Alexis, go home with grams. I need to head back to the office."

"Ok daddy," Alexis replied as Rick knelt down to give her a big hug, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin." And he watched his mother and daughter left.

"Well ladies," Rick said to Lanie and Kate, "Enjoy your dinner."

"Big case," Kate asked.

"Not so much. This is our weekly command staff meeting."

"Well, try to stay awake."

_Did she just try to make a joke?_

"Will do detective." He said as he left.

As Rick headed back to the office, he was lost in thought. He'd learned long ago that second guessing his himself is something he couldn't avoid. It was part of his nature. The best he could do is keep it under control and use it as a sounding board. Work it out and try to clear his head as best he could.

When Rick returned to the office, there was standing just outside the entry to the building an imposing African American a few inches taller than Rick with a completely shaved head and a goatee. He had on a western duster like Slaughter's and sunglasses.

"Roland, it's night time. What's with the sunglasses? Who are you trying to impress?"

"Oh, I like to stand here and see how many cops ask me for ID. An added bonus is the look on their faces when I flash my badge."

"You have an advanced degree from MIT and this is what you do for fun?"

"Consider it statistical social research."

"I consider it crazy. You know the NYPD has a knack of not knowing the difference between a wallet and gun."

Turning his hand, "That's why I keep the badge in the palm of my hand."

They both laughed.

Then Rick turned deadpan, "Ok, don't do that again."

"Spoil sport."

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**A/N: This chapter took a while, sorry. But's longer than normal. In fact I had to cut it off before I got out of hand. The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**


	7. Chaos Theory

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**A/N: This chapter took a while, sorry. But's longer than normal. In fact I had to cut it off before I got out of hand. The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

As Rick Castle and Roland Clark walked into the conference room, they heard Ethan Slaughter making a valid point.

"How can you own Home Alone 3 and not own 1 and 2?"

"Hey, it has the funniest booby traps and the hottest mom," Justin replied, "and besides 3 has Scarlett Johansson."

"Dude, that's creepy."

"What's creepy about it?"

"Wasn't she about 11 in that move?"

"No she wasn't, Collin. She was 13, 12 at the youngest."

"That is fairly creepy brother," the Brit responded.

"Hey, I was young too when it came out."

"You were 20," Roland said closing the door.

"Creepy," the other four said in unison.

"Our parents should be so proud of how we've used our expensive educations to debate the great issues of the day," Rick lightheartedly mocking his friends.

Rick then placed a cloth bag on the table. One by one, each drew a domino tile from the bag. The sum of the dots on each domino corresponded to a seat at the table. The tradition went back to when they were in school. Their headmaster used it as a way to assign seats during their frequent detentions. Eventually, it became a treasured memory of childhood. Despite the badges, guns, and success, they were all still mischievous troublemaking nerds at hert.

Rick got the middle chair on a long side of the table. Collin got the seat at the short end to Rick's left and Roland sat at the opposite. Ethan and Justin sat on the opposite side from Rick with Ethan to his left and Justin to his right.

He then nodded to Justin who closed the door and turned on the last of their signal dampening equipment. The room was secure.

* * *

Colin was the first to speak up, "Alright boss, are you going to tell us what's going on with you?"

"Yeah, the Limey's right" followed Ethan, "You've been acting squirrelly last couple of days."

"But we got know Rick." They all had a look of worry.

"No, Collin, I'm not dating Gina again." A little bit of relief but still apprehension on their faces.

"And, no, I'm not seeing Meredith either." Sigh of relief.

"Collin, seriously, me dating my exes is what has all you scared."

"No, what has us scared is the aftermath when it goes wrong, crying, the temper tantrums, the pouting, and nightmares."

"Not that there is anything to worry about, but if I start dating Gina or Meredith again, I'm sure Alexis will be ok."

"Who said anything about Alexis? I was speaking about you."

"Ah, British humor, can't beat it. Shoot it, yes."

"Anyone outside of this room notice my squirrelly behaviour?"

"I don't think so," Ethan responded, "But then again, we've all known you since before you lost your virginity."

"Oh come on, he says stuff like that and I'm creepy one?"

Again in unison, "Yes."

"Justin, we will get you a good therapist and possibly an attorney latter."

"This started after your so-called interview with Roy Montgomery. Care to share brother?"

"Actually Roland, I do want to share. Before I do, you guys have to know this is bad. I'm going to ask you to go up against someone more dangerous than we've ever dealt with before."

"That's a really high bar to go over," Justin observed, "How dangerous are we talking about?"

"Do you remember Sauron from Lord of the Rings?" the comment may have been sarcastic but the seriousness of the expression on Rick's face made them pause for a bit.

Finally, Roland broke the silence, "Maybe you start at the beginning Rick."

"Alright, but what I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room. Understood?"

The all agreed in turn.

"I'm going to tell you a story guys. It starts back around 1992. This when Roy was a rookie, he started hanging around with these two detectives, John Raglan and Gary McCallister. This was before Rudy Giuliani became mayor and started cracking down. The crime rate was out of control. The mob was almost impossible to touch because they bought, intimidated, or murdered their way out of trouble.

The three cops come up with their own twist on vigilante justice. They get the bright idea to kidnap mobsters and hold them for ransom. Although, they called incarceration and bail."

"Whoa...whoa...whoa. We all know Roy. That doesn't sound like him. He's the straitest cop on force. He's busted crooked cops and stared anyone who gives him that blue wall of silence crap."

"He was kid back then Justin. He was full of righteous indignation and frustration. Raglan and McCallister were veteran detectives. They were heroes to Roy. They convinced Roy that it was the only way to bring some justice to these guys. Roy believed in what they were doing.

"Well, they managed to get away with it for a while. The five families even agreed to a truce because of the kidnappings. It all ended when they decided to target a mob button pusher named Joe Pulgatti. They tried to grab him in the alley outside his crew's hang out, a place called the Sons Of Palermo Club. The problem was that they didn't notice Pulgatti wasn't alone. Another crew member, Bob Armand, was there. Armand tried to help Pulgatti. He grabbed for Roy's gun and the gun went off and Armand was killed. The three were wearing ski masks so there was no identifying them.

"Apparently, Roy and the others had a plan in case something went wrong. Raglan's car was parked close by. He jumped in and was able to answer the call for the shooting. McCallister was farther way so he could show up as backup. The plan was likely to bury it as a shootout between rival mobsters. Another unsolved mob murder. They figured there would be little interest to pursue a case of one mobster killing another.

"That fell apart because it turns out Bob Armand was an undercover FBI agent. Well, now the clock is ticking. They need a suspect and an airtight case before the FBI can full take over the investigation. So, they put the whole thing Pulgatti. Between the effective frame up and Pulgatti's reputation, Joe knew he was looking at a Federal death penalty. So, he took a deal for life without parol.

"That would have been the end of it except for the fact that whole thing got the attention of a smart, ambitious, and ruthless prosecutor by the name of Bill Bracken, more well known today as the honorable Senator William H. Bracken of New York."

"I'm assuming the Senator is Sauron in this little epic."

"That he is Collin. Somehow, he had figured out what had gone on with the cops, the kidnappings, Pulgatti, and Armand. Bracken had a decision to make. There was no personal upside for him to bring all this up. The most he could do is free Pulgatti. By then, everyone had the story they liked, hero FBI agent killed by mobster. Back then, Bracken was preparing for his first run at office. Innocent of this crime or not, he was still a mobster. And that is all anyone, specially his opponents, would focus on. New Yorkers wanted people tough on crime."

"Braken also needed money. He came from humble beginnings. He was having trouble attracting money unless he could get ahead in the polls and he couldn't do that without money. So, blackmailed the cops to get the money he needed. And thus began his rise in politics.

"After that, Roy became the man we know today. Raglan and McCallister tried to drown it in a lake of booze, but Roy put it all into the job. He became the best cop he could be."

"The story doesn't end there does it, Shakespeare?" Ethan said somberly, using his favorite nickname for Rick.

"No, it doesn't. During his time in prison, Pulgatti wrote hundreds of lawyers to reopen his case. Let's not fool ourselves. Joe was a mobster. He likely has dozens of bodies to his credit. Even if Bob Armand wasn't one of them, he earned his sentence. That and his confession on file likely turned away all those attorneys.

"Some seven years later, someone answered Joe, a talented civil rights attorney working for the Justice Initiative named Johanna Beckett. She was idealist. Her motto was truth conquers all. She didn't care that Joe was a thug. She just cared about the truth.

"And Johanna Becket discovered the truth. She noticed that the alley behind the cub is blind alley. No one could of witnessed the killing of Bob Armand except for Pulgatti and the kidnappers. So, how did Raglan know Pulgatti was there. Like any experienced mobster, Joe likely bolted right after the shooting before the cops could arrive. She visits the alley multiple times. She requests Pulgatti's file from the courthouse. Then, on Saturday, January 9, 1999, she's murdered in that alley.

"It's likely that Raglan or McCallister panicked when she stared looking around. Roy was never part of the case so Johanna had no reason to talk to him, but the other two let him know as well. Bracken wants no loose ends. He hires Dick Coonan, an ex-Special Forces soldier turned hit man, to do the deed. Bracken manages to pressure Raglan into covering it up. The murder is written off as an act of random gang violence even though here money and jewelry were still on her and there were no signs of sexual assault.

"Johanna Beckett had two young law students helping her. Diane Cavanaugh was murdered in the exact same way on Sunday March 7, 1999 Near 65th and Amsterdam. Jennifer Stewart, Friday May 21, 1999 in Central Park. The same day that Diane was murdered, Scott Murray, a documents clerk at the courthouse, was also murdered. He likely processed the request for Pulgatti's file."

"And no one noticed that many people dying the same way in such a short timeframe?" Roland asked with anger clearly in his voice, "What the hell was the ME thinking?"

"The Medical Examiner Johanna Beckett's case was Dr. John Brinkley."

"That hack."

"More than that. He was coincidentally the medical examiner for all four victims. Roy says the good doctor is very compliant when his gambling debts pile on."

"Fast forward. And Roy sees history repeating itself so he came to me. Johanna Beckett's daughter could not accept Raglan's cover story. Kate Beckett decided to join the NYPD to solve the case. She graduated at top of the class and managed to get herself assigned to the 12th precinct which handled the case. Even as a uniform, she would violate regs by sneaking into the file room to read up on the case.

"That's where Roy found her one night. Her mom had not left any clues behind. Kate has never even herd of Pulgatti. So, she had no idea who she was up against. But Roy knew, and he was determined not to let it happen again. Roy was determined to protect Kate like should have protected her mother. When it became clear Kate wouldn't give up, he figured he could train her and get her ready to face Bracken. And she became an incredible student. She worked constantly and relentlessly and made detective in like world record time. Still it seems not to be enough.

"So far, Kate has made no headway with the case. Roy has managed to keep her distracted with the toughest assignments so she didn't have time. I think he's even gone along with Evelyn's attempt to play matchmaker between her and me, hoping she would move on.

"Bracken has been content with the situation so far, but he's getting concerned. The way Kate is going, she could be Lieutenant or Captain quickly. The way her career is going, this could happen just as he's making a run for the nomination. The idea of Kate Beckett being in possible command of the 12th just when he's running for President, is just too close for Bracken's comfort.

Rick let it all sink in for a bit. He wanted them to think before continuing.

"For 19 years, Bracken has been trying to bury his sins. They staid buried for a while until Johanna Beckett dug them up. He feared what would happen if the public knew. He should have taken that option. That's nothing compared to what will happen now that I know.

"I've met Bracken. We've all met men like him our entire lives. Whether they come from money or mud, they have a way of talking, a look. They think that destiny has chosen them for greatness. If someone has to die, it is the fault of their victims for messing with destiny.

"These were innocent people who's only crime was getting in the way of a sociopath's imagined destiny. They had husbands, wives, children, parents, boyfriends, and all manner of people loved them. They were good people who deserved better. Someone has to stand up for these people.

"As certain as I know anything, I know this, Bracken is not through with his body count. Years from now, he's going to run for President. And he will bury any innocent person who gets in his way. He will swing back to the belief that any life lost is for the...greater good. And I do not hold to that. So, no more innocent blood. I intend to misbehave."

"Collin?"

"All that's required for evil to triumph...I'm in."

"Ethan?"

"The headmaster used to tell me. If you can't do somethin' smart... do somethin' right."

"Roland?"

"Let justice be done though the heavens fall."

"Justin?"

"Are you kidding, this is the stuff of legends. You know I'm in. Ok, how do we do this then?"

"Like always. Like we were taught. Collin?" Rick had the outline of plan and they knew he did because he wouldn't bring them in without one. Still, he wanted to hear how they, specially Collin, would approach. The Limey was his most trusted subordinate and the one upon whose options he most relied. Rick often said that Collin was the Tecumseh Sherman to his U.S. Grant.

"If we were regular coppers," the Brit said, artificially accentuating his accent to sound more East End before shifting seriously to his regular way of speaking, "We would start with the lowest animal on the food chain, build a case against him, and then flip them for someone higher. Wash rinse repeat until we get to Bracken.

"But that method is why Bracken is still on the loose. Despite the suits and the titles, he's still a thug incapable of subtlety. He could have handled Johanna Beckett any number of ways that would have left her alive and still kept his secret. He went strait for murder. And now that he's a Senator, he's got resources beyond Dick Coonan. I read the other day that one of the biggest contributors is a military contracting company, mercenaries. Roy has already said he is considering killing this Kate Beckett so killing one or a few officers is not beyond him."

Rick kept quite and kept his body language non-committal. He wanted everyone to have their say before joining the conversation. However, the mention of Kate Beckett being killed made his stomach tie in knots. He stood up and walked over to the window with his back to the table. This wasn't uncommon so he hoped no one noticed.

"Chaos Theory," Roland piped up.

"Excuse me?"

"Chaos Theory, Rick. A butterfly flaps its wings off the coast of Africa. The movement of those air molecules cause a chain reaction of events that eventually leads to hurricane off the coast of New York."

"I know what it is, Roland. We all saw movie. I mean, what does it have to do with this?"

"Simple, we do our jobs. We study and analyze. Except, we study a few things that, like the butterfly, seems harmless. Most of it won't have anything to do with Bracken and his friends. It will be buried in with a whole lot of others. As per our mandate, we pass the information we gather onto the appropriate agencies, NYPD, DEA, FBI, DHS, Secret Service, U.S. Marshals, the New York Attorney General, the U. S. Attorney..."

"And the skipper too..." Ethan said breaking Roland's flow. They all laughed, even Roland. They all needed a break in the tension.

Roland Continued, "They investigate. Even if they get nowhere, Bracken's warning system will be triggered. Before he can even consider dealing with it, another one comes from a completely different direction. It will be an overload of any defense he has in place and cause systemic, catastrophic failure."

"On top of that, Bracken won't be able to use his standard M.O." Ethan broken with a big grin, "His go to plan is to off individuals who've caught his scent before anything can come of it. We put enough dogs on his ass and that option goes away. He won't be dealing with a lone cop or a few lawyers, he'll be dealing with departments and bureaucracies. Even he doesn't have the power to kill them all and if he kills one or two, that just brings more of lock by others.

"Like Roland said, we do this right and each little event turn into a major situation for Bracken and his friends. Even if they traced it back to us, it would look like we were just doing our jobs with no interest in them. It would make no sense to go after us anymore than it would make sense going after a fingerprint analyst, DNA tech, or CSI. In their mind, we ain't the threat. We would be the harmless little butterfly that has already set things in motion and he doesn't have time to swat. Damage done.

"And time it right," Justin picked up the conversation, "We do each of our little flaps at the right intervals, they won't have time to trace it back to us. They'll be too busy dealing with the multiple situations on their hands, and just when they think they got a handle, something else hits from another direction.

"We got all sorts of requests for analysis pending. I can think of at least half a dozen projects which we've already don which would require a through analysis of Bracken and the others without raising an eyebrow."

"Alright," Rick finally said turning from the window and taking his seat, "Looks like we have an approach. Let's get to work.

* * *

They spent the next several hours fleshing out the details into a workable plan. The sun had been up for a while when they decided to call it a night. Their staff knew that some of these meetings could run this long and would be out in the morning.

"Oh yeah Shakespeare," Ethan said enthusiastically, "Now that is a plan."

"It's perfect," Roland said getting up, "bat crap crazy, but perfect."

"Is it me," Justin yawned and stretched, "Or is this plan beyond nuts."

Again, the others in unison, "It's you!"

More general laughter.

Colin chimed in last, "It should get better when the girls are read in."

"We'll have to talk to them, individually later. I would have liked to have had them here, but nothing we do can be out of the ordinary. OK, get some sleep and we'll start fresh. Anything else."

"Alright boss," Colin said with a grin, getting up, "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"The catchline, Shakespeare."

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

"Not that one," Roland smirked punching him in the shoulder, "You know the one we mean."

"I'm not going to say it."

"You know you want to. I'm not unlocking that door until you do."

In Unison, "Please!"

Rick rolled his eyes and smiled. This wasn't his normal charming smile for the papers and the ladies. This was his devious smile. If he smoked, Rick would have put a cigar in his mouth.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**A/N: This chapter took a while, sorry. But's longer than normal. In fact I had to cut it off before I got out of hand. The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**


	8. Giri

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**A/N: This chapter was taking to long so I decided to divide it up so I could get something out there. It's more character development than action. That starts in the next chapter after the characters have gotten some sleep. **

"Guys, may I have the room," Colin asked leaning back in his chair as the others were getting up to go.

Ethan, Roland, and Justin looked somberly to Rick and he nodded. They all had expected it. There were issues that needed to be cleared up. Colin was Rick's second-in-command, his best friend, and the person best able to kill the elephant in the room.

As the others left without a word, Rick walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of their prized 1875 St. Miriam Rock of Scotland whisky and poured to drinks. As he sat down, he handed Colin a glass and raised his own, "To absent friends and family".

"Cheers"

"What's on your mind brother?" Rick finally asked after they both took a sip.

"I would never question your actions or your motives in front of the others. I've never really had to."

"But you are now," it was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Look, I understand. This is Roy, and Bracken is a monster that needs to be slain."

"I hear an English 'butt' coming." Colin winced at the comment but the let it go for now.

"You would never start something this massive without talking to us first."

"Hey, I told Roy I couldn't agree to anything until I talked to you guys. Beyond that, I just did some preliminary research, harmless."

"Kate Beckett is not harmless research?" Colin was starting to get visibly frustrated, "From everything I heard from you, Kate Beckett is Bracken's ultimate loose end. He likely has nightmares about her arresting him or worse right before he takes the oath of office. He likely has her under surveillance 24/7. Now, he knows you are in her life. You knew all this before heading to that diner.

"And don't give me any of that that settling accounts with Will Sorenson non-sense. If that were all there was to it, you could have just walked out of the Remey's and Bracken's people might have not given it much thought considering how much you and Sorenson hate each other. But what do you do? You followed her."

"She was upset, I wanted to make sure she was OK. I'm sorry. I let a pretty girl cloud my judgement."

"That's something to expect from Rick Castle the image, Rick Castle who appears on page 6. It's what some would expect of Rick Castle the illusion, the mask you put on in public. The Rick Castle who is my partner, my best friend, my brother would know better. He would understand the risks to himself and the rest of us. He would understand that she's homicide detective with some experience in dealing with the cruel realities of life. So, I ask, what is going on between you and Kate Beckett."

"There's nothing going on. I only met her the day before yesterday."

"As an adult, you met her the day before yesterday."

"Yeah," Rick said giving a quizzical look, "I never told you that story...Serena."

"She told me the story after I mentioned one time how Roy tried to set you up with Beckett. She thought it was sweet."

"For an art thief, she talks too much."

"Ex-art thief." Colin corrected.

"Alleged ex-art thief," Rick re-corrected, "Alright Col, what are you getting at?"

"What would you have done if we hadn't agreed to this?"

"I knew you guys would. I had faith you."

"Damn it, stop deflecting!" Colin practically shouted as he got up and walked to the window. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice back to normal, "Stop deflecting. Stop denying. Stop lying, specially to yourself. That's fine out there where the rest of the world. But we're your family, your brothers."

"You think Ethan, Roland, and Justin feel the same way."

"They don't know the whole story, but they know something is wrong. They know when you're not acting like yourself. I could read it on their faces as we were working through this, but it's my job to bring it to your attention. It's my job to point out what you should be noticing if you weren't so in denial. It's my job to point out when your actions put us at risk. It's my job to point out when your actions risk chipping away at the absolute trust we need in each other to deal with someone like Bracken. It's the job you gave me."

"Giri" Rick practically whispered.

"Yes. My burden of obligation as headmaster used to teach us."

"You think that I put us at risk before we even started?"

"I think it is possible, but I think it is more important that you get yourself under control. I think you're lost in the memory of when you were 13 years old, you protected a defenseless five year old."

"From other five year olds."

"Doesn't matter. You defended the defenseless, one of your own little mantras. I'm thinking that was the first time you ever did that. Do you remember doing that for anyone before that incident."

"No, and believe me I've tried to remember."

"It was the moment you became what you always wanted to be. Not a writer, a hero."

"Some hero, I took on five year olds."

"Even Batman started somewhere. Anyway, here you both are as adults. The girl irrevocably tied to the event is now in danger for real. One of the most powerful and apparently evil men in the country is after her, and you have a compulsion to save her no matter what. You are very much in danger of loosing yourself in a romantic story of your own creation. You're in love."

"I'm not in love with Kate Beckett. I've only known her since..."

"Since the day before yesterday," Colin cuts him off, "I know and it's not what I said. Oh, if it were only that simple. You're in love with the idea of Kate Beckett. She's like one the female characters you dream up. And you can't wait to save her. So, I ask again, what would you have done if we hadn't agreed to this?"

"I would have gone through with it myself. You're right. I do want to save her, and not just from Bracken. When Roy and Evelyn kept trying to set me up with her, I actually did some research on her to see if she was all they said she was."

"You mean you stalked her."

"Could you please use words that will not get me arrested?"

"I thought Meredith would have discouraged you from fix-up forever."

"Only from my mother. I felt I could take a chance on Evelyn Montgomery's judgement."

"Well, is Kate Beckett as great as the Montgomery's said?"

"And more. She is spectacular. And you're wrong. She would put to shame any female character I could ever dreamed up."

"So, what was the problem. Why didn't you let Roy and Evelyn fix you up. Two reasons, first she kept saying no. And second, she's a runner."

"She likes to jog?"

"No...well actually does like to jog...but I mean she runs from relationships. I had a heart to heart with Evelyn about Kate's previous boyfriends. Combined with what I'v heard, a picture develops. The instant a relationship becomes too real, she finds a way to break up and move on. She'll use her job as an excuse. She'll start flirting with another guy to cause fights. All else fails, she'll just dump them outright. Sorenson just made it easier for her than the others by moving. She's she just wants a friends-with-benefits except the guys don't know that's what they're signing up for."

"Sounds like you wanted to save her long before this. Roy and Evelyn tried to set you two up at least a dozen times, and you never pursued it. It's not exactly like you to back down from a challenge. "

"Oh yeah. It took everything in me not to go for it. I have to think about Alexis. I could probably handle whatever fallout there was from pursing Kate Beckett, but Alexis already had to deal with my failures with Meredith and Gina. I couldn't risk it for her sake."

"But now, she's in physical danger. And now you can't resist the challenge?"

"Bracken is the typing point. Collin, we can't let Bracken win this. Not just for her sake. Not just for the sake of his victims and their families. But also for all his possible future victims."

"You know what I think mate?"

"What?"

"My life is going to suck."

"You're life?" giving a Colin a look of mock surprise and shock.

"Not only are we about to take on a homicidal maniac with Senatorial rank, but I'm going to have to babysit you to make sure you don't do something stupid. God I wish I had waited and had one of the girls talk to you."

"Why didn't you?"

"We needed to get this all out in the open before we moved forward. And like I said, my job."

"So, Jiminy Cricket you don't have any life advice for me on Kate Beckett."

"Oh I have advice. Sleep with her if you can. Let her turn you into her friends-with-benefits boy toy. When she dumps you, use your pain and anger to fuel the creation of your psychotic plans that will result in her life and career being destroyed."

That got them both laughing.

"You're right. You should have sent one of the girls."

"Except for Elise. She's worse at giving you dating advice than I am."

"Really?"

"She's the only one who thought both Meredith and Gina were good ideas."

"Point taken."

"On a serious note brother, once everything hits, her mother's murder will be in play. No matter how much we try to minimize its importance, as next of kin her father will be notified and he will tell her and she will be on tails. NYPD regs be damned, she will force her way into the case. Why don't we just read her in now, and save ourselves the aggravation?"

"Same reason I avoided the fix-up. I couldn't trust her. She's independent which is a plus for most people, but she takes it to extreme. She will not ask for help or accept it unless forced. She believes here way is the only way and she is always right. She won't be able to admit that going after a Senator requires a different approach than going after a husband who murdered his wife for the insurance. She'll get herself and all of us killed. She is unable to operate the way we do because it would invalidate rules by which she orders her life."

"So how do we handle her?"

"Keep her distracted. Keep her in the dark. As long as Bracken sees her going to wrong way, he'll leave her alone specially if we are providing him with more immediate problems."

"You know brother, if she finds out, she'll never forgive you for deceiving her."

"Well, I'll have to get the whole friends-with-benefits thing out of the way early. At least she won't have to use her career as an excuse."

Rick then shouted, "Did you guys get all that? Ethan, Roland, Justin. I know you're listening.

The other three walked in.

"Sorry, Rick it seemed too important to..." Roland began before Rick cut him off.

"I'm tired and hungry, but mostly hungry. I'm going to Remey's for breakfast," he said with a smile, "Anyone coming with me?"

They all smiled and left together.

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**A/N: This chapter was taking to long so I decided to divide it up so I could get something out there. It's more character development than action. That starts in the next chapter after the characters have gotten some sleep. **


	9. The List

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

Rick greeted the doorman of his building as he finished the muffin and orange juice that made for his breakfast.

_Not exactly the breakfast of champions. But it's healthy enough to spare me a lecture by two redheads._

Rick opened the door to his loft quietly. He had sent the guys all home to get a few hours of rest before meeting back up at the office.

Rick took out his service weapons, emptied them and placed them in the gun safe in his bedroom. No matter how tired he was, he would never leave his weapons where Alexis might get to them. For the first few weeks of her little life, Rick had nightmares about such a scenario. After that, he was afraid he might use them on Meredith.

He remembers catching them in their bed. The badge and the tapping of his fingers on the shoulder holster made the little douche bag run out of the loft naked hold on to his pants like a flag. Only in New York could a guy run down the street like that and not get arrested for six blocks.

Rick kicked off his shoes and fell on his bed without getting undressed. Luckily he was in Jeans and a comfy shirt so he just melted into the bed, not the same one that Meredith did her entertaining in. That one...well...what he did to that one brought a smile to his face.

He couldn't sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, the same thought rolled through his mind over and over again complete with a collage of pictures.

_Kate Beckett...Kate Beckett...Kate Beckett...Kate Becket...I'm going to kill Collin for this. Should have known that second major in psychology would be nothing but trouble._

Suddenly, he felt a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him and turned his head.

"Hi pumpkin," he greeted Alexis, still in her PJ's, with a giant smile. He checked the clock. _Damn, still only 5:45._

"What are you doing up so early?" he said sliding over and tapping his hand next to him.

The little girl padded it to the bed and climbed in, snuggling next to her father as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I heard you come in. You really aren't as sneaky as you think you are."

That made Rick chuckle, "I'll have to remember that the next time we play Laser Tag."

Alexis turned on her side to snuggle more into her father. Her expression became a little serious. _Uh-oh, she has that 'I have a life changing question for daddy' look. Please don't let it be about the birds and the bees._

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Why was that pretty lady being mean to you?" _Close enough. I'm going to have to dance around this one._

"You mean Lanie's friend, Kate."

"Where there other women who were mean to you yesterday?" _Great she's inherited her grandmother's snarkyness, but on that face, it looks so cute. Maybe it's because she can't ground me and send me to boarding school. Well, she can't send me to boarding school at least._

"No, Kate was the only one. And you thought she was pretty?"

"Daddy," she said giving Rick a scolding tone, "I may have been mad at her but I'm not blind. She's gorgeous. And you're trying to change the subject. Was Grams right? Was it your fault."

Rick lout out a breath. _I've never lied to her and I never will._

"Yes, it was my fault."

"What did you do?"

"Remember that FBI guy I didn't like, Will Sorenson," she nodded, "Well he's Kate's boyfriend."

"She can do better. He's a jerk."

"Alexis," Rick said in a mock scolding tone.

"Well, you said he was."

"I know I did, but you're supposed to have better manners than I have."

"I'm sorry, daddy. But she can still do better."

"Apparently she is," Alexis looked confused at Rick's statement, "He was saying mean things about your uncles and I to a reporter. I got mad and I decided to tell him off. I knew he and Kate always had lunch at Remey's on Tuesdays so went there.

"They were already in a middle of a big fight when I came up. And I made things worse. I told her things about Will that made her even more angry."

"And what did she do?"

"They were true. She threw her coffee at will and stormed out."

"Where the things you said true. What was it."

"Yes they were. It's pretty bad and I think you're to young to hear it. Do you trust me on that?"

She shook her head yes. "Then why was she mad at you? You only told her the truth."

"That's a good question baby. I told the truth, and it was something Will should have told her since he was her boyfriend. I only told her because I was angry and I wanted to get Will back. It wasn't my place to tell her. Remember what I said about doing the right thing for the wrong reasons."

"It sometimes makes things worse because it's selfish."

"Exactly."

"Grams is right, it was your fault and you had it coming."

"Well I wouldn't say I had it coming..."

"You need to say you're sorry to her.

"Kate?"

"Who have we been talking about, daddy?"

"Alright, I will tell her I'm sorry first chance I get. You're not going to make say I'm sorry to Sorenson, too."

"No, he deserved it."

"That's my girl," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"And Kate can do so much better." _Uh-oh, I don't like how this is going._

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I like her. She's a good person."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Do you like her, like her."

"I only met her again yesterday." _Oh God, please don't let her pick up on the word._

"Again?" _She picked up on the word._

"Yes, when we were kids, we used to hang out at Drake's magic shop."

"Cool, were you like best friends."

"Not really..."

"Daddy, I know when you're hiding something. You know I'm going to get the story."

"Oh, ok. When I she was like five and I was like thirteen..." and Rick quickly went over the story of Kate and the bullies.

"Daddy, that is so cool. You were like her hero."

Before he could say anything more, a very dramatic voice came to the door, "There you are kiddos."

"Hello mother," _Saved by the diva, thank you Lord._

"Come on Alexis, it's time to get ready to face the day," the older redhead said, "Daddy's obviously had a very long night. Let him get some rest."

"Ok Grams," Alexis said giving her father a big kiss on the cheek and he on her forehead before she climbed down from the bed and went with her grandmother, "Thank you for the story, daddy."

"What story is that," Martha asked.

"I'll tell you as we get ready."

As they left Rick was left with his thoughts. _Telling her that story is going to really come back to bite me on the ass._

The guys met up for lunch at Remey's before heading back into the office. As they were finishing up, they were relaxing and laughing when the door to Remey's opened and it all stopped and they froze. In walked Kate Beckett wearing an incredibly well fitting black power suit and her signature four inch heals.

_You, Sir,_ Rick silently said with his eyes to the heavens _Are not funny._

Knowing Rick well enough to know what he was thinking, Collin commented with a smirk, "He does seem to be screwing with you a bit lately, mate."

It was only after that little exchange when they noticed Lanie was with her along with two guys. The instant Kate saw them, she froze for a second and then led her group to a booth as far away from his group as possible.

"Now that was childish," Collin observed.

"Who are the others with her and Lanie."

"The hispanic dude," Roland answered referencing Kate's companion in the jeans and a leather jacket, "Is Detective Javier Esposito."

"He's got ex-military written all over him, specially with that buzz cut," Justin observed.

"Yeah," Roland said without much enthusiasm, "He was in some kind of Special Ops unit in Afghanistan, a sniper I think."

"He doesn't seem to like you very much Roland. Gave you an extra long grunting look."

Roland shot Justin a look that made him change topics, "So, whose the blonde kid with the three-piece suit and the map of Ireland all over his face."

"Detective Kevin Ryan," Collin offered.

"So, they like Beckett's partners?"

"No, she's more like their boss. Our illustrious detective Beckett doesn't believe in having a partner. The woman has serious trust issues. She expects her people have to trust her absolutely, but she reserves the right not to trust anyone in return. You really know how to pick'em Ricky."

"Thanks Collin, I appreciate the support."

"So, either one of those going to be her next unsuspecting friend-with-benefit victim?" Rick shoots Justin a look which makes him calm up and sink in his seat a little, "Please don't duct tape naked to the Columbia flagpole...again."

"Actually, I doubt either one would be a viable candidate. Beckett is all about the job so she would never screw where she worked," that seemed to alleviate some of Rick's anger, "Unless of course she had a limited selection, like they were traveling a lot or something."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Rick. Look at them, Ryan is the poster boy for commitment. He's going to marry a nice Irish girl, raise a bunch of nice Irish kids, celebrate 60 or more wedding anniversaries, and pass away with hours of his beloved. I'm surprised his mere presence doesn't repel Kate Beckett like an oppositely charged magnet." That made them all break out laughing, even Rick.

"As to Detective Esposito. He seems to have only eyes for Lanie which is why he shot Roland here that dirty look. He's crushing on Lanie and Lanie is crushing on Roland."

"Yeah Rick, I don't think you have to worry about those two," Ethan added, "You have to worry about Tom Deming from the 12th robbery division. From what I hear, he was sniffing around her before she hooked up with Sorenson and kinda kept it up even while she was with him. He spars with her every chance he gets. And her style of fighting has a lot of holds and grappling."

"Damn," Justin said looking over, "Why can't we have a boss that looks like that."

Another dirty look from Rick.

"Seriously, not the duct tape again."

"Now that we've caught up on all the juicy gossip ladies, shall we go home and give each other facials."

"Come on Rick, we're just having a little harmless fun." Ethan said giving him a light tap to the shoulder.

"Keep that in mind when we're all laughing the next time Elise knocks you on you rear again during your sparing sessions," Everyone chuckled, except Ethan, "Roland, why don't you take a moment to go talk to Lanie."

"It's orders like this that make you a great leader."

"Just don't shoot Esposito." Roland gave a smile and nod of the head as he left.

Some more friendly banter ensued, most remembering how they used to do all-nighters study sessions before finals.

"Ok, let's go make the world safe for democracy and all that. You three go ahead. I'll wait for Roland," with that, they left.

As Rick finished paying the tab, Roland was walking over, saying his goodbyes to Lanie as Esposito was giving him the stink eye.

As Rick turned to leave.

"Castle!" he heard her call his name and his body shivered. _Dear lord, help, I don't have the energy to deal with her now._

His prayer was somehow answered because as he turned around, Kate Beckett had a very warm and friendly smile on her face, showcasing her perfect teeth. Not one to be ungrateful for an answered prayer, he put on his best smile and greeted her.

"Good afternoon Detective Beckett." _God she is beautiful. I know my first priority should be to save the girl, but can't you see to it that I get the girl too._

"Good afternoon Castle," then a hint of concern actually came over her face, "You look awful".

"Thank you?" he knew she meant it in concern so he went with confusion instead of snarky. Despite the quick nap and shower, he was still operating on three hours of sleep.

"Kate!" Lanie scolded as she and Roland came up to them.

"I..I didn't mean it that way...I mean..."

"It's alright Kate," Castle said raising a hand gently signal her to stop her from trying to backpedal, "I know what you meant. We pulled an all night meeting. We managed to get a few hours sleep and a shower, but still, we can't be looking to fresh. Thank you for your concern. "

That made blush a little and then she asked, "Did you guys have an emergency or something. "

"Nothing so glamorous. Just a weekly command staff meeting. Assessing ongoing projects. Reviewing new ones. Assigning people."

"Wow, do they always go so long."

"Hardly, but we've been hit with a lot of requests. Anyway, whatever decision we make, someone will be mad so we have to be careful."

"The glory of command."

"You said it." Then there was lull in the conversation. They looked at each other and at the floor, rocking back on their heels. They were like two nervous teenagers desperately grasping for something to say to keep the conversation going. Finally, Lanie saved the moment with a gentle nudge. Rick, fought to keep himself from smiling.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Kate began, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and not in front of your daughter."

"It's fine, you didn't know she was there."

Kate didn't want to let off the hook, she felt genuinely bad for how she acted, "Still, I shouldn't have accused you like that. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that I had intruded in your life, caused a huge mess, and then asked like a jackass. I think you can be forgiven for a little paranoia."

She smiled at that and gave a nod, "I hope Alexis isn't still upset with me." _Why do I care if his daughter is upset with me, not like I'm going meet her again._

"Oh, she's done a complete 180 on you."

"Really," Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Really. She crawled into bed with me this morning and wouldn't let me sleep until I gave a full accounting of myself. We went over everything that happened. And she said I'd better say I'm sorry.

"So, Detective Beckett, I'm sorry I was a jackass. I hope you will forgive me." Rick extended his hand.

Kate was barely suppressing a smile and finally gave up and took his hand. When they touched, she could swear there was an electrical spark and not just static electricity, "Apology accepted Castle."

"Besides," he said turning to Lanie, "My mother said Kate made Alexis' list."

"What list?"

"The list?" Lanie said wide eyed, "The one you're not supposed to know about, Castle. Wow."

"Apparently, she's now at the top."

"What list?" Kate was getting a little nervous. _What are they talking about. What kind of list can a kid that age __have__. _

"Really," Lanie said shocked, "Alexis just met her."

"I know it's weird. It's like totally instinctual."

"Well, I think Alexis made the right choice."

"What list?" _ List of babysitters? A list of nannies. I mean, at that age, how would she know the difference...cop...babysitter...nanny. But she seems like a really smart kid, too smart. Maybe...nah!_

"I think we've tortured Kate enough, Castle," Lanie said with a big grin, "I'll tell her after you're a safe distance away.

"Thanks, Lanie." Rick and Roland walked off quickly.

Kate spun around to face Lanie and said with a very serious look on he face said through her teeth, "What...List?"

"Oh, the list of potential and acceptable stepmothers."

Kate whipped around to she where Castle went, but he was out of site. _Coward! I am so going to kill him for this._

When Kate turned her head back, Lanie was waling back to the guys with her back to her. There was a gigantic smile on Lanie's face. Luckily, Beckett couldn't see otherwise the cute ME would end up on he own slab.

Kate just stood there in total shock. _Oh Lanie and Castle are so going to pay for this. _

* * *

When Justin returned to the office, Natalie and the rest of his group were working on their various projects.

"Hey guys, gather around." In addition to Natalie, Justin had four others he directly supervised. James Wing, Peter Wang, Thomas Wong, and Jennifer Epstein.

"Hey boss," Wing greeted, "This have to do with your meeting last night. We saw you guys actually leaving when we were arriving."

One of the running confusions in the department is that James Wing is not Oriental. A Native American, Seneca, he holds a Phd. Of Computer Science from Cornell. He specializes in what he likes to call reverse Decision Theory. He knows what decision was made, James works backwards to see how the decision was arrived at.

"Actually, yeah. This is an election year. Given the economy, there is a lot of pressure on different state agencies to be more efficient, cut waste, and tackle fraud. Different department heads are all trying to show they are careful guardians of the public purse."

"Wow," Peter Wang chimed in, "You managed to say that with a strait face." Peter's family is part of the first wave of Chinese immigration to New York during the 19th century. He has advanced degrees in accounting, finance, and computer science from Carnegie-Mellon.

"I know scary. Anyway, there are some priorities we need to shift. The Medicaid Inspector General's office has a request in to help with potential fraud detection. The current system generates do many false positives which have to be down by hand."

"By the time they catch anyone, they've likely been dead for ten years," Tommy Wong was born in the Bay Area to a third generation Chinese father and a Jewish mother. He obtained a mathematics phd and tons of awards. As a sign of rebellion against his hippie parents, he went to work for a Wall street firm to put financial packages together. He won't talk about what happened there, he jokes that he thinks it will get him indicted, but he left Wall street like a bat out of hell but not before being financially set for life.

"Exactly, we're going to come up with algorithms that will help create a more manageable list of people to look at. Doctors who double dip. Patients who died during the civl war. Hospital administrators with kickbacks."

"This second one is going to be a little more sexy. Our esteemed Attorney General, Elliot Spitzer, has made white collar crime the centerpiece of his eventual run to the Governor's Mansion. He wants a mathematical way to detect any other Enron scandals out there before it surprises everyone. They idea is to run through their public disclosures and see if we can find any things that don't seem to quite fit.

"Third, there has been an upsurge of charities being used as fronts to hide illegal activities, usually money laundering for narcotics. Most do good work on the surface, but sooner or later, it all comes out. Many of these charities have very important public officials as supporters who have no idea what's going on. Both Secretary of State Daniels and Attorney General Spitzer want to find out these shady earlier."

"What if we're wrong?" asked Jennifer Epstein. There is a stereotype of the Jewish, nerdy mathematician. Jennifer does not fit it at all. She is the only one of the five to come from a family of cops. Her dad was the black sheep of the family and went to engineering school where he met her mother, a gorgeous Jewish refugee from the former Soviet Union also studying engineering. Inheriting her mother's blonde hair and supermodel looks, Jennifer followed both parents into Cornell to study applied mathematics. Her specialty was social demographics and mapping.

"If these charities have the kind of political muscle you say," Jennifer brought up, "Won't there be a backlash if we falsely accuse one."

"That's why he have Rick. He will present our findings in a way that covers our rears." There was general laughter at that.

"Anyway, you can look at the project parameters on the server. Take the rest of the day and tomorrow to evaluate. Think about best approaches. Who we may need to bring on as additional consultants from the universities. Computer resources we may need. The whole drill. If you have any questions, let me know.

"By the way, these projects will collectively be known as Operation Butterfly."

"Seriously?" Natalie said eyeing him curiously.

"No, of course not. I'm just tired and felt like saying something silly."

"He does that," Jennifer added, "You'll get used to it."

As they went there separate ways, Justine turned his back on them and gave a wicket smirk and thinking, _Release the butterflies. Damn, we needed a cooler symbol for this._

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season.**

**The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**


	10. Chiron

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

By the end of the Wednesday, the teams had made some progress on their work but it was still going to be a long, careful hall to make sure the answers came out the way they needed them to be without anyone being suspicious.

Then, his phone buzzed, it was the front desk.. _Right on time he thought_.

"Yes, Amanda," he answered on speaker.

"Sir, you're 5:30 is here."

"Send him in."

"Yes, sir."

The man who walked in was over a decade older than Castle with brown hair mixed with some gray, dressed in blue jeans, black mock turtle neck, green nylon jacket, and cowboy boots. Physically fit and imposing, on first glance, most might think they are the same age. Rick got the feeling his dress and mannerisms were intentionally calculated to match the image of his current profession.

"Hi, I'm Rick Castle," he introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Mike Royce," he responded in a deep, gravelly voice taking the offered handshake.

"Please have a seat. Would you like a drink coke, water, 150 year old Scotch..."

"Sold." they both smiled. Rick poured them both a drink.

"Aren't you on duty?" Royce chided.

"I'm a computer nerd. What's the worst that can happen, a paper cut gets the drop on me?"

Mike actually laughed at that one and took sip.

Rick took stock of the ex-cop in front of him. Despite his rough neck look, his brown eyes showed a high level of intelligence and perception, he was constantly minding his surroundings and studying Castle closely.

_Point in his favor_. Castle thought.

"That, is some good Scotch. Alright, so what's on your mind Lieutenant?" he asked addressing Castle by his rank was a subtle way of saying he was ready to get down to business.

"Same as before. I'd like to offer you a job. Roy Montgomery speaks highly of you.

"Roy's a good man, great cop, and outstanding commanding officer...you would think he would know better." More laughter from both.

"That's good. I may use it in a book someday."

"Seriously Lieutenant, why me. Fro what little Roy has told me of the place, you guys use space age math to catch criminals using computers. I barely got through high school math."

"If you pardon the lame pun, math geniuses are only one side of the equation. Surprisingly, I seem to have a never ending supply of them wanting to play cop."

"Emphasis on the word, 'play'. They're not cops."

"Exactly, nearly all are consultants who work on a part time bases then head back to academia. We have a group of regulars we usually call on, but we're flexible."

"But since their civilians, you can't send them into the field alone."

"I can't send them into the field at all. These are not normal civilians. Most have led fairly sheltered lives. They've skipped grades in school. Social interaction has been through video games, comic book conventions, and Dungeons and Dragons. Even in the best of situations, they have the survival instincts of genius chickens in a leopard cage."

"Instant McNuggets."

"Additionally, I also need people to check their homework. Their math is brilliant, but they can't be developed in a vacuum. They need people with real world experience to help put their work in context. You have 20 years exemplary service as a police officer, decorated multiple times for bravery."

"There are a lot of other guys with better records out there who would kill for this job."

"But they have a few things you don't. Roy says that you never try to shift blame. You never take credit for things others have done. And you always credit where credit is due. This is a small team. Glory hounds need not apply.

"Next, you've been working as a bounty hunger since you put in your papers. We have quite a few projects which involve tracking people who don't want to be found.

"Also, you left the force with one of the lowest rates of excessive force and racial bias complaints in the department's history. And the ones you did get, never got past the laughable stage. This job requires people who can control their anger. You have the temperament I'm looking for. NYPD, DEA, FBI, etc. treat us like amateurs in their way. We can't let our anger and resentment keep us from doing our jobs. We have to be able to take our egos out of play.

"Do you know who Chiron is?"

"A wise Centaur from Greek Mythology. According to legend, he trained some of the greatest heroes in history, Hercules, Jason, Theseus, etc."

"Very good."

"Don't be too impressed. I watch that show 'Hercules'."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have told me, but have it your way. I need a Chiron. Those civilian consultants would drive most police officers crazy. I need people who can explain what we do and deal with what they say with an open mind. You were a training officer. I've looked into the careers of the officers you've trained. Almost all have had exemplary careers in the NYPD. Yet, you've never shown any envy against rising stars. Roy even commented that you had a knack for finding and developing talent. You went out of your way to make sure they got the recognitions they deserved and helped push their careers ahead. That's impressive.

"It would be even more impressive if one of your former trainees wasn't about to show up any minute to kill me."

Royce took on a friendly smirk, "Which one?"

"Kate Beckett."

Royce's eyes narrowed a bit, and the smirk came to a wiry smile, "You know Kate Beckett."

"Since she was five. The good old days, before she was armed."

"Wait, you're that Rick. The one from the magic shop?"

"She told you the story?" Rick looked surprised that the adult Kate Beckett would share anything with anyone.

The smirk came back, "Well, she doesn't know she told me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we'd just worked a particularly rough call. She'd only been out of the academy a month. This perp, a cop no less, beats his his wife to death, shoots his two little girls, and then eats his gun."

"She was handling it pretty well until she found out that almost everyone in the precinct knew this guy abused his family. This is right before Roy took over the 12th. The captain at the time was old school. Cops didn't nose around in the family disagreements...that's what he called it...of other cops. Anyone from detectives down to beat cops who made any noise about it found themselves getting the worst of it."

"Roy told me about that case. The fallout got the Captain and most of his senior staff canned. They brought Roy in to clean house.

"What happened to Kate after she found out?" Rick asked softly. Royce could see the concern in Rick's face. This wasn't just curiosity. This whole meeting had something to do with Kate.

"She got off duty and started walking. I followed after her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, like shoot the Captain. She eventually went into this bar called the 'The Olde Haunt'. And started drinking. I thought she was going to drown her pain in booze, punishing herself for not being able to save that family. It makes no sense, but I've seen plenty of rookies go down that hole. Look I shouldn't be getting into this. It's not my place."

"Please," Rick said calmly, "I really need to know. This isn't morbid curiosity. It's important."

Royce looked at the man behind the desk. _There is something going on with this guy and Kate is in the middle of it. Roy practically begs me to take this meeting. He says he'd trust this Castle guy with his life. I guess that has to be good enough._

"At first, I figured I'd just let her alone," Royce continued, "I wasn't sure how to handle it cause she wasn't acting they way I'd expected. She wasn't slamming back shots as fast as possible to get to oblivion faster. Instead, she was sort of pacing herself. I sat a table nearby so I could step in if I needed.

"Guys started hitting on her. Funny thing, she shot down any of the good looking ones or even the ones her own age, and she'd flirt with the oldest, ugliest, sleaziest ones who came up to her. She'd let them buy her drinks and she even let them get handsy with her and she would return the favor. I realized drinking wasn't the punishment, being treated like trash was."

"And you didn't step in," Rick said with an accusatory tone.

"You know Kate," Royce replied. He caught Rick's tone but let it go since he could tell it came out of a place of caring and concern even years after the fact, "If I had stepped in too quickly, she would have just ditched me and gone and done something worse just out of sheer stubbornness."

"You're right," Rick conceded slumping slightly in his chair before straitening back up.

"Anyway, every so often, I thought she was about to leave with one of them. I would get up and slowly make my way to her. Before I had to do anything, she would look up at something on the wall, and then flash her badge to send the guy off.

"Eventually, the bartender cut her off and she started making a bit of scene. That's when I joined her and calmed her down. Then I took her to the bathroom to throw up. I then took her home and she dropped on the couch. Then she threw up again.

"That's when she started talking about you."

"She said 'Rick' was there and he wouldn't want her to go with those guys. I thought she was hallucinating."

"She wasn't, sort of. I wrote most of my first novel in that bar. They put my picture on the wall after it became a bestseller."

Royce gave a knowing nod as if all the pieces finally connected, "Anyway, I asked who 'Rick' was. And the story spilled out slowly. Any way, she crashed on her bed and crashed on the couch. In the morning, she had a gigantic hangover and no memory of telling me about you.

"So, what did you do piss her off?"

"Well, it's another odd story. Maybe we'll go into it when she gets here."

"She's coming over?"

"Why do you think I scheduled this meeting for now. I might need a human shield."

Royce chuckled at that.

"I'm not joking. Have you ever known Kate not to move heaven and Earth to get the last word?"

"Nope?"

"And the longer she has to wait to get it, the more pissed she gets. Well, she didn't earlier today. Between then and the end of her shift, she's just been stewing, getting angrier and angrier. Accounting for travel time from the end of her shift, she should be here any minute."

"Maybe I should leave?"

_Buzzz..._

"Too late," Rick answered putting it on speaker, "Yes, Amanda?"

"Sir, there is a Detective Kate Beckett here to see you. Lieutenant Hunt, said to just let her come back."

"Bastard...ok thanks Amanda," Rick hung up, "If I am not mistaken I hear the sound of spiked heels coming down the hall."

"In five...four..." Royce joined in, "three...two...one...AND cue Becket temper tantrum."

"Not funny Castle. I don't know what you're up to but you better get me off this list. That's low even for you, using your...Royce?" Kate finally saw the other guy in the room, "What are you doing here."

Royce gets up and gives her a hug.

"He, Detective Beckett," Rick said trying to appear serious but failing, "Is in the middle of a job interview."

"Seriously," she was getting even angrier, "You actually agreed Mike?"

"He threatened to pull my bounty hunter's license. Didn't have a choice.."

"Well, I didn't think pretty please would work on a guy like you."

"First, Will. Then, your daughter. And now my training officer. Are you have a slow week and decided to just annoy me using anyone you can."

"You know, Beckett," Rick said with his most charming smile, "My universe does not revolve around you."

"So, you trying to recruit Royce has nothing to do with me?"

"Oh it has a lot to do with you. As I was explaining before we were interrupted, one of your jobs will be that of human shield. I figure I'll be safe with you standing in front of me because Beckett here won't shoot you to get at me."

"Don't bet on it," Beckett and Royce said in unison. The both started laughing.

"Alright, Detective. As much as I think your a laugh is one of the most beautiful things ever," he said with a genuine smile that made her blush, "I'm trying to get work done. We can discuss this later."

"We will discuss it now..."

"Don't make me place you under arrest, Detective," Rick said standing up and taking a very aggressive posture.

"You wouldn't dare," she said placing both palms on his desk and leaning in.

Rick gets up, puts his palms on the desk and leans in as well until their mouths are inches apart.

"Oh yeah, do you think I will pass up any chance to put you in handcuffs?"

They continue staring for a few seconds until Kate breaks, "Fine, but this is not over."

She storms out and Rick falls back into his chair, "Of course it's not."

* * *

"Alright, so what's really going on?" Royce asks.

"There is someone trying to kill her. I need stop him before he can."

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes."

"Why not just arrest them? Not enough evidence?"

"Evidence is irrelevant. He belongs to the second most exclusive club in the world and he wants to get into the most exclusive one. She's a threat to him staying in one and getting in the other."

"That must be some club."

"There are only 50 members allowed at any one time, and only two per state."

"And that most exclusive club he wants to get into?"

"No membership cap, but right now there are only 6 members."

"Why is she a threat to him?"

"Because he ordered the murder of her mother and he doesn't want her to find out."

"Why now?"

"She's rising through the ranks of the NYPD at breakneck speed. It's likely, she will be in a top position by the time he applies for membership in that most exclusive club."

"Aren't you taking a big risk just telling me this now?"

"It's a calculated risk. I was going to hold off on this until I had a better feel if I could trust you or not, but I can't afford a no. I'm going on my instincts with you."

"How much time do we have?"

"It's an election year. If she doesn't become any more of a threat to him, she's safe until November. He won't risk anything with all the media sniffing around unless its absolutely necessary."

"What was all that she was talking about. Someone named Will, your daughter, and some list."

So Rick told the story of Kate and him all the way up to Will and the meeting in the cemetery.

"No wonder she wants to shoot you?"

"Oh that's not why she wants to shoot me."

"Does this have to do with this list she spoke about."

"Yes, I told my daughter Alexis and now she has decided that Kate is the frontrunner to be her new stepmother."

"You're kidding," Royce broke out laughing. He could barely get himself under control, "I'm surprised you're not dead already. I think your kid should pick someone else."

"I don't know. Once Alexis got her mind set on something, she becomes an unstoppable force of nature. I should probably just book the chapel now."

"Actually, that sounds like Kate. If your little girl pulls it off, I would hate to be you. Two of them."

"Yes, I have noticed the similarities and they are scary."

Royce slumped in his chair. He put his elbows on his knees and he rested his face on his palms. Besides Kate's life, there was an unspoken word that hung in the air. He could see it in Castle's eyes. Despite what he said earlier, being a bounty hunter was just coasting through life. He wanted something more. The word he was thinking of, _redemption._

"I'm in. I take it you have a plan."

"Always, but you don't need to know it. Just in case my instincts are wrong."

"Alright, how do I start."

"First, we will never speak of this again. The plans have been set and once in play, they will bring his little kingdom down around him.

"Second, do the job I tell you to do.

"Third, no warning Kate. You tell her any of this and she will go after him head on and get herself killed.

"Fourth, there will be a time when we actually send her after the wrong person in her mom's case. You may have to deceive her, or at the very least, not tell her she's wrong. Once the opposition realizes she's after the wrong person, they will downgrade her threat. I already have ways to send her down the wrong path."

"Who'll be this wrong person?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow half suspecting it would be himself.

"Me."

Mike looked at him, "She's definitely going to shoot you."

"It's worth it to keep her safe."

Mike grinned widely. Now he knew for sure. _Castle loves Beckett._

"If she doesn't shoot you, listen to your little girl. Marry her."

* * *

After Rick sent Royce off to do the necessary paperwork to come on board, Collin walked into his office sat in the recently vacated chair.

"So, he's on board?"

"Yup, I think he'll work out fine?"

"Did you have to spill all the beans?"

"I had to. Any objections?"

"No, we knew going in that it might be the only thing to seal the deal. How about you Rick?"

"What about me."

"It's obvious he cares about her and from what I've gathered, she cares about him. She probably had a crush on her teacher. It doesn't seem like anything came of it, but I'm wondering if you can handle it?"

"Alright, I'm two tired to argue whatever you think I feel for Kate Beckett, but here's the situation. I want her safe. I was willing to live with her going off to Boston with Sorenson if it would keep her safe. If it will keep her safe, I will buy her and Mike two horses and let them ride off into the sunset. Are we settled on that."

"Yes. With Royce, our team is now up to 6 or 10 depending how you count team members."

"Or which movie you go with."

"Either way, we're going to need another guy."

Across town at that moment, a serious looking man with brown hair parted in the middle, a fu-manchu like mustache and soul patch, and round rim glasses is driving in a Black Cadillac. He looks like a sociopathic version of John Lennon.

His cell phone rings. He picks up without looking at the caller id.

"Talk," He smiles when he realizes whose on the line, "For you dude, always available. Just...got to move some things around."

He pulls the car into an alley, goes to the back of the car, and opens the trunk. Inside is a guy in a thank top and black pants with tattoos up and down his arms. His mouth is duct taped and his hands and feet are bound with zip-ties.

"Well, today's your lucky day dude."

He leaves the guy, still bound and gaged on the pavement, and drives off.

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland and Justin are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing and reediting so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**


	11. Don't Mess With Lanie

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, ****spelling,**** o****r**** factual errors. ****I ****do ****a lot of editing and reediting ****so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. P****lease let me know.**

**AN: I would also like to applaud the guest reviewer who recognized scene I recreated in the end of the last chapter.**

**I would like to also apologize for not mentioning earlier that the Wednesday that the story is is new years eve. That was my bad. I actually got wrong when New Years Eve / Day would fall on that year. Poor research on my part.**

Kate Beckett had entered the building with a full head of steam ready to unleash her wrath upon Rick Castle. Now, after barging into his office, she hadn't had a chance to unleash her wrath and her full head of steam was about to explode. As she rides down the elevator she tries to pice the events of the last few days together.

_What is he up to? First he pops up at my lunch and threatens to use the botched kidnapping as a weapon against Will, but he could have done that anytime. _

_But he does it at a time when I'm there to hear it and have it drive a wedge between Will and I. Then he catches me off guard by saying he remembers me from Drake's Magic Shop. There was a time that alone would have sent me over the moon and forget who Will Sorenson even was._

The elevator arrived in the lobby and she stepped out. Her phone rings and she picks up instinctively without looking at the caller id.

"Beckett."

"Hey girl," it was Lanie's voice and she made an internal groan knowing full well why her best friend had called.

"What's up Lanie?"

"Don't what's up Lanie me Katherine Houghton Beckett.," Lanie said in a lecturing tone that still somehow seemed sweet and up beat.

_Only two people have ever used my full name like that and reduced me to feeling like a naughty 5 year old again. It's almost like mom is channeling her spirit through Lanie at times._

"I haven't forgotten Lanie. I'm just not up to it. I usually like to work New Years' Eve, give the cops with plans and families a chance to have fun."

"That is not why you do it Kate and you know it. That 'covering for other cops' thing may sell to some random stranger, but it doesn't work on me. Besides, I have Captain Montgomery's personal assurance that if you, Ryan, or Esposito set foot in the precinct before Monday, he will suspend all three of you. Now you don't want to be responsible for Kevin and Javi being suspended, do?"

"The Captain wouldn't do that. He was wasn't serious."

"Actually, he thought you would say that. You should be getting a text message any time now."

On cue, here phone got a text from the Captain saying **I am serious. **

"Ok, that's just spooky Lanie."

"I know, don't mess with my plans to get you to have fun. I will win every time."

"But you know why I don't want to go."

"You can't hide from Rick Castle forever."

"I can't hid from him at all. Every time I turn around, there he is. And he's always got a really good explanation for why he's intruding in my life. Even today..." _Damn, I shouldn't have said that._

"What has he done today? Where are you anyway, it doesn't sound like the squad room."

_Ugh. Might as well tell her. She'll get it out of me sooner or latter, _"I'm in the lobby of the building where his offices are."

"Whose offices? Castle's?"

"Yes," she said grudgingly knowing she opened herself up to a whole new set of commentaries from Lanie on her love life, or lack of one.

"Well, I'm no expert, but maybe hiding from the man is easier when you don't show up to his place of work." Kate could practically see the giant grin on Lanie's face.

"It's not like that. I wanted to talk to him about this whole Alexis...list...stepmother...thing."

"Did you want to talk to him or yell at him?" she asked in a tone implying she knew answer beforehand.

"Yell at him," _How does she do that._

"So, how did it go?"

"It didn't he...well...it's too much to go into over the phone. Let me just say that I want to kill him today more than I wanted to yesterday."

"Sounds like true love to me girlfriend. And a juicy story which you will tell me when we meet at your place to decide what you're going to wear."

"Lanie..."

"Don't Lanie me. I will hunt you down. You know I will. Besides, isn't there a certain Detective from burglary who inquired if you would be there."

"Oh my God, Tom. This is how badly Castle has be turned around. I forgot to tell Tom I couldn't make it."

"First of all, you can and will make it. Second, you actually had a date with Tom Deming and you didn't tell me?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a date."

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what?"

"Please who do you think you're talking to. I know you. You were freaked that Will was getting serious. So, you figure use Tom for a little distraction and release. Will finds out and having the gigantic stick up his butt he does, he dumps you and doesn't look back. It's not like the first time you did this. In fact, I believe that's how Will came into the picture."

"Lanie...please..."

"Look, Kate. I'm not judging you. It's New Years' Eve. Tom is pretty and a woman has her needs so let's go have some fun. But I will say this. These little games of yours will not work on Rick Castle. He will see through every one of your tricks. He's not Tom or Will. He doesn't just want to get in your pants and stake a claim. The way he looks at you, its epic. You may actually have to be honest with him which means being honest with yourself."

"Alright. I get what your saying."

"I doubt it, but that is a conversation for another time. Ok, I will meet you at your place at 7:30 so that we can get you ready and you can tell me Castle's latest attempt to drive you crazy.

As Kate walked through the foyer of the building, she checked the time.

_It's still to early to go there, might as well grab a coffee._

She grabs a grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla from the coffee shop in the lobby right before it closes. She sits at one of the little tables that dot the foyer and continues to think about what Castle's been up to.

_This is damn good coffee for a lobby shop. Too bad it's so close to Rick Castle. Castle. Castle. After decimating Will, he follows me to that little boys grave. I don't believe all that crap he said about penance and know where I would go. He's trying to convince me that he somehow knows me. But, I never saw him following me. That doesn't mean anything. I was so distracted that I probably didn't see him. Or maybe I wasn't. Agh! He's driving me nuts._

_Then he uses the memory of that poor little boy to try and forge a connection with me, mutual loss and mutual guild. That's just sick. But Will did confirm his story about trying to save the kid and failing. And he has a young daughter so the loss might have hit him harder than most. Great. I'm acting as prosecution and the defense. _

_And his daughter. She is so adorable even when she was mad and calling me out. No...No..Kate you can't let that little carrot top get to you. But she is so adorable. And now she's gone from being mad at me to making me her number one choice as stepmother. How did that happen? Lanie says there is no way Castle would use his daughter like that. Alexis thinks that Castle doesn't even know about her "List". I wonder who else is on it? Be nice to know who the competition...snap out of it Kate. You're starting to regress back to when you were a little kid dreaming that one day he would come back... _

_Damn! Damn! Damn! And now he brought Royce into the picture. Why would he do that. Castle is good at digging up information but there is no reason he would know that I offered it up to Mike on several occasions. _

_Agh! This is getting me nowhere. What's wrong with me. I'm not five anymore staring at him from behind the displays at the magic shop while he hung out with that blonde bimbo. Can some one be a bimbo at 13. He's doing it to me again. Damn him!_

* * *

As Kate walked towards the exist she slowed down when she passed a nice looking gym. She had noticed earlier but was in too much a hurry to chew out Rick Castle. Still, she thought to check it out. She still had time to kill and it wouldn't hurt to take a little tour. It apparently specialized in setting up sparing sessions for various martial art disciplines. Again, too close to Castle, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to look.

The young woman who gave her the tour, Gloria, was actually very knowledgeable. She had been doing Judo and Jiujitsu since she was 5. They talked different fighting styles and what Kate was looking for when it came to sparing.

"So, Detective Beckett..."

"Please, call me Kate."

"Well, Kate one of our most top members is here. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, I would. Do you spar with her?"

"As often as I can. Honestly, she could put me away in a few seconds, but she will take it just easy enough so I can learn. She's awesome like that. She helps you learn. She also can switch disciplines seamlessly, sometimes in the middle of a bout."

"She sounds great. Is she sparing with someone now?"

"Sort of," Gloria said with a slight chuckle, "She's actually giving her little niece a lesson."

"Her niece?"

"Yeah, out of her brothers and sisters, she's the most skilled. She routinely throws her larger brothers onto their rears. So, the girl's father would rather she teach his daughter. But that's not what I was laughing at."

"Oh really," Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I saw one of her brothers come in and if we hurry we can catch the 5' 3" leprechaun repeatedly humiliate 6' 4" tough guy."

"Let's hurry then," Kate said with a big smile.

As they walked up to the sparing room, Kate a woman with bright red hair tied into a bun. It belonged to a young woman in her mid to late twenties who was covered in sweat. Between the hair and freckles, Irish ancestry was obvious, not to mention she had the cute map of Galway all over her face. She looked like one of the girls from the original River Dance.

She was routinely trowing a larger, muscular brown haired man on to his back on the mat. Finally, he just stayed down.

"Don't you want to go another round," his sparing partner asked standing over Slaughter, rubbing her cute button nose.

"Maybe I'll stay down here and save myself another trip."

She rolls her dark brown eyes at the bad pun. Suddenly, he swung his legs in a sweep that she easily saw, avoided, and before he knew it, he was flat on stomach with his right arm about to be tied in a knot to his left leg.

Kate could barely contain her laughter

"Seriously, you thought that was going to work?" the redhead said with a smirk.

He taps out, "Fortune favors desperate. Sometimes."

Suddenly Kate heard some giggling from off to the side. _This must be the niece...oh you got to be kidding me._

Normally, being laughed at would illicit at the very least deep scowl from Slaughter and some rough language. But this little one just made him smile.

"Alexis," he scolded with very little seriousness while sitting up, "I'm never going to win a point if you keep giggling and distracting me."

The little girl took a towel to him and gave him a big hug.

Kate looks at the older woman and then to Alexis. Both redheads. _Is that Alexis's mom. Not exactly what I expected and I thought...wait Gloria said this was the woman's niece...not daughter. Why am I so relieved to hear that...because she's hot and bad ass and I'm loosing my mind._

"P—lease uncle Ethan," she says striking a dramatic pose with hands on her hips and looking down on him and shaking her head, "I think my giggling is really not the problem here. Right aunt Elise?"

"She's got you there bro. You are absolutely right Alexis."

Kate was about to sneak off when the little girl saw her and ran towards her, "Kate!"

Kate looked into those beautiful big eyes and new there was no hope of escape. She crouched down until she was at Alexis's height and was surprised when the little girl gave her a hug. _Boy, she has done a complete 180 on me._

"Are you here to see daddy?

"Yes I am, but he was busy with important business so I didn't get to really talk," _Well that's mostly the truth. No need to drag this adorable little girl into her father's plans when even I don't know what they are or if they are._

"I told him he should say he's sorry? He said he did."

"Yes, he did Alexis. Than you for making him." She smiled widely and the little shyly returned the smile.

"He didn't do something to make you mad again?"

"No he didn't," _Ok that was half a lie. He was technically doing more of the same._

"Ok, you will tell me if he does," she said shaking her little head exasperation, "I have to keep an eye on him every minute."

Kate could barely contain her laughter at, "I promise, if does anything wrong you will be the first to know."

"You must be the Kate Alexis keeps talking about," the older red head came up extending her hand, "Elise Cantrell, I'm Rick's sister and this our brother Ethan Slaughter."

"Hey sweet cheeks. How about you and I do some close quarters grappling." he said stepping up to Kate and seriously invading her personal space.

"Uncle Ethan," Alexis said grossing her arms and giving the same angry look she gave Kate at Remey's, "Behave yourself."

"I''m sorry Lexi. I was just playing"

Alexis was pacified with that but added, "Don't make me have aunt Leecy beat you up again."

"Man, the women in this family...always resorting to violence first."

"And don't you forget it big brother."

_Wait a minute. Brother. Sister. Different last names. Ok, well. Elise could be married but how does Rick tie in? I'm is used to cops calling each other 'bro' and 'brother'. And I used to call some of her parent's close friends 'uncle' or 'aunt'. But this was something more._

"I'm a little confused. I've always thought Rick Castle was an only child." But she doesn't get an answer.

"You've been reading up on me have you?" a voice calls out from the entrance to the room.

"Daddy!" the little girl squeals, running towards Rick to give him a big hug.

"Hey pumpkin," said greeting his daughter and picking her up to give her a kiss, "Did you have fun with aunt Elise today."

"I sure did. After we finished my lesson, uncle Ethan came by and Aunt Elise kicked his butt."

"Actually, I think the mat did the butt kicking. I just helped make the meeting possible." everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you all find this all so funny."

"It isn't funny," Rick goes deadpan for a second, "It's hilarious." More general laughter.

"She's been doing ballet, martial arts, jazz, and tap since she could walk. Even her eyelids have muscles. Not exactly fair."

"That's why the rest of us learned to stop talking trash to her years ago. You on the other hand, just keep bringing it on yourself."

Rick turned to Elise to give her a quick hug and peck on the cheek,, "So how'd my girl do today."

"Awesome," high-fiving Alexis, "Soon, she'll be knocking Ethan on his rear."

"I can hardly wait," Ethan said with a roll of his eyes.

"Daddy, Kate is here."

"I saw."

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to speak with you earlier. We could do it now if you like."

"No, it'll keep. It's not that big a deal. How'd it go with Mike?"

"Fine, he took the job."

"Who's Mike daddy," Alexis asked little dubiously. Kate mentioning any man but her father is upsetting to the little girl's grand design.

"Well Pumpkin, Mike was one of the police officers who taught Kate how to be a police officer."

"He was like her teacher."

"That's right Alexis," Kate added, "Mike was one of my teachers."

"Ok," said the little girl. Despite her astounding maturity, she was still a little girl and in her world view teachers and students are from different species. So Mike Royce was not a treat. Her father, though, required some convincing still. For some reason, after Kate left, Mike felt the need to spill things about his time as Kate's partner that were totally not part of the interview. At the end, he wanted to make sure that Rick knew everything before hiring him. Maybe he was testing Rick to see if he really did put Kate's safety above all considerations.

"Now, go with your aunt Elise and get changed. When you're all ready, I'll take you home."

"Can Kate come too?"

He caught the developing freak out on Kate's face but she recovered fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry Alexis," Kate said crouching down to her level, "I promised meet Lanie."

"Ok," the little girl looked so disappointed it nearly broke Kate's heart. But Alexis loved Lanie so she let it go.

"Besides pumpkin," Rick dove in for support, "We need to hurry up so you can get cleaned up and get your things ready so I can take you to Paige's for your sleepover."

"Why don't you say goodbye to Kate."

The little girl went up to Kate and offered a hug that was quickly take, "By Kate, I hope I see you again real soon."

"Goodbye little one."

"Come on Alexis." Elise said offering the little girl her hand. As they walked to the locker rooms, Alexis kept looking back at Kate until she was out of sight.

_This is all getting to surreal, _Kate thought to herself, _I need to get out of here before that little girl comes back with those big beautiful eyes._

"So, Beckett, are you considering joining the gym?"

_Damn, I forgot where the little girl got her beautiful eyes. _"I'd thought I'd check it out. I need to get in more sparing and the setup here seems really good. Have to figure out if the distances work. You know. I am surprised that Alexis had a lesson on New Year's eve."

"That's Alexis. This was her regularly scheduled time and she never misses an appointment. Not quite sure where it comes from. Not from me. And not from her mother. Maybe two negatives do make a positive," he said making them both laugh.

_I need to get away from him. _"Well, Castle, I need to go too. Lanie promised to hunt me down if I don't show."

"That is a motivator indeed Beckett", he said extending his hand, "Until next time."

When she touched his hand, she felt a jolt rush through her body. She just turned around and walked swiftly away.

_Hey, I never got an answer...Rick is an only child but he has brothers and sisters? Screw it. __I need to get out of here before I jump him on the mat in front of everyone. _

* * *

Rick turned to Ethan, "Does, Elise knows something is up?"

"Oh yeah, I told her we would talk about it after we dropped Alexis off."

"You need to read her in today. Make sure she understands to stick to plan. I don't need her improvising, again."

"I think its been pretty well demonstrated that I have zero chance of making Elise do anything."

"Do what you can. I need her, but I will not risk her life on some cowboy play. That goes for all of you."

* * *

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, ****spelling,**** o****r**** factual errors. ****I ****do ****a lot of editing and reediting ****so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. P****lease let me know.**

**AN: I would also like to applaud the guest reviewer who recognized scene I recreated in the end of ****chapter 10****.**

**I would like to also apologize for not mentioning earlier that the Wednesday that the story is is new years eve. That was my bad. I actually got wrong when New Years ****Eve / Day would fall on that year. Poor research on my part.**


	12. New Years Part 1

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, ****spelling,**** o****r**** factual errors. ****I ****do ****a lot of editing and reediting ****so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. P****lease let me know.**

**AN: I would like to apologize for not mentioning earlier that the Wednesday that the story is ****currently on is**** new years eve. That was my bad. I actually got wrong when New Years Eve / Day would fall on that year. Poor research on my part. ****I may have to go back and adjust some of the previous chapters but we will see.**

**Yes, I know you are all confused about the brother / sister references I keep making. It will all be made clear in the next couple of chapters after the last two sisters are revealed.**

**One other point, I may soon change the rating on this story as Kate will start to reveal a much darker side to herself in how she deals with her issues. And I do mean when it comes to men.**

**January 31, 2003**

With copious prodding and advice, Kate finally settled on a dress for the evening. She chose a long sleeved vibrant green lace dress which stopped a dangerously well above the knee with sequins throughout that looked like they were lightly dusted on with an artist's brush. It had boatneck collar, sheer yoke, and plunging back. 4 inch shiny mirrored metallic leather sandals added the finishing touch.

Not one to be outdone, her friend Lanie wore a well fitting blue dress with matching pumps that came just sort of her knees. It accented her beautifully, curvacious figure and the plunging neckline gave a very nice view of the her girls, as she called them.

Kate admired herself in the mirror.

"Not bad girl," Lanie commented.

"Yeah, Rick's gonna love it."

"Rick?"

"I didn't say Rick. I said Tom. Tom's gonna love it."

"No, you said Rick."

"Just get your coat and let's go."

"Okay, but I think the evening will be less confused if you figured out which man you're to seduce."

"I hope we can still catch a cab," Kate said as they made their down.

"No need to worry about a cab," Lanie replied.

As they exited the building, Kate spotted a town car and whispered to Lanie, "You got to be kidding me".

"Compliments of Roland Clark," Lanie said with a wide grin.

The driver jumped out when he saw Lanie and opened the door for them, "Dr. Parish. Ms. Beckett."

Kate started to freak out on the ride over, "I don't know. Why couldn't we have gone to one of our regular parties."

"Don't you start chickening out now. This is one of the most exclusive parties in town. Roland got you, Esposito, Ryan, and me on the list. I even had to bat my eyelashes extra hard to get him to let Tom in."

"Why, what's wrong with Tom?"

"Oh, nothing much. Apparently, they all dislike Tom more than they dislike Will. Apparently, you have knack for finding men who are disliked by Rick and his entire family."

"You didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"Hey, we made these plans weeks ago. How was I supposed to know that in the interrupt, Rick Castle would fall for you and his little girl would have you as her preferred stepmother."

"If you're trying to keep me from freaking out, it's not working."

Kate Beckett entered the Olde Haunt. Actually, she was mostly pushed by Lanie Parish, but she still entered.

Standing at the bar, Rick spotted them at the top of the steps at the entrance which led down into the main bar area. When Kate took off her coat, his entire body almost went into convulsions. Her dress showed off her body perfectly

_Damn, did her legs get even longer? _

After they checked their coats, they scanned the room. They both saw him at the same time, and Kate locked eyes with him. She couldn't help but put on a sexy come hither smile and smoldering stare. _Maybe I don't want to ride off into the sunset with him, but I wouldn't mind a ride. __Crap! __I've been hanging around Lanie too long._

"Oh, my!" Lanie was the first to speak as Rick made his way toward them. He was wearing a white dinner jacket with white dress shirt, black bow tie, and black slacks. It was as obvious the effect was meant to conjure images of another saloon keeper named Rick.

As Kate began to step down, Lanie gently placed a hand on her arm to stop her, "Uh-uh. Prince charming comes to you, not the other way around.

In he best Ingrid Bergman imitation, "Of all the gin joints, in all the towns in the world we have to spend New Years' Eve in his. Ow"

"What was that for?" Kate asked rubbing the spot where Lanie whacked her with her clutch.

"Don't you dare be disrespecting Casablanca or my girl Ingrid Bergman. Besides, it wasn't even her line."

"I was improvising."

As Rick made his way towards them, he was able to read Kate's lips. He wasn't isn't skilled as some of his siblings, but the way he was focused on Beckett's pouty lips, he couldn't miss a thing.

_Did she just paraphrase Casablanca? Sacrilege! Ouch...and Lanie seems to agree. You go girl. _

"Then improvise 'The Graduate'. That's more you anyway."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well like I didn't know about you and that 18 year old last year, Mrs. Robinson."

Kate turns all sorts of colors, "Who told you about..."

"Later," Lanie cuts her off with a light elbow to the ribs as Rick comes up to them.

As he got closer to them, Rick focused more on her face. _Man, that dress just makes her eyes so much brighter. Wow, they just can't seem to decide what color to be green, brown, hazel._

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine."

"Hey...how come he doesn't get slapped?" Kate asks indignantly. Rick is a little confused but just roll with it.

"Three reasons," Lanie responded, "He's our host. He recited the line correctly. He didn't try to do a cheesy impression. And above, he's delicious looking."

Kate rolled her eyes on the last one thought she did secretly agree. Rick simply smiled broadly and blushed a little.

"Ladies, welcome to my bar. If I may escort you," Rick said taking a woman on each arm, "Your friends Javier and Kevin are already here and at the far side of the bar.

"By the way ladies, I can read lips," Kate stopped in shock with her mouth open and her cheeks lighting up the room. Rick turned to Lanie and whispered in her ear loud enough for Kate to hear, "We'll talk later about what happened last year."

To Kate's eternal mortification, Lanie responded, "It will be my pleasure Mr. Castle."

Even though she wanted to curl up in a ball and die, she still moved forward as he escorted them down the steps and to waiting detectives. It was like she was on autopilot.

They made small talk for a bit. Kate was relieved that Rick changed the subject completely when they got in front of Ryan and Esposito. Things were starting to relax until until they were joined by a tall, handsome, athletic man with greased up hair being escorted by a beautiful, black haired woman with deep brown eyes wearing a long belted strapless black gown held up by her ample cleavage.

"Look what I found on your doorstep Ricky, detective Tom Deming no less," the woman said with big smile and lighthearted tone, "Isn't it an annoyingly small world."

"Tom," Rick said with a bit of disdain and not all of it because he knew why he was here, "I didn't expect you to turn up here."

"Tom is my plus one, I hope you don't mind." Kate said nervously

"Of course not Kate, we're just giving Tom a hard time for old times sake."

"And whose this Ricky?" Kate asked cocking an eyebrow. Her previous embarrassment was replaced with a hint of green-eyed possessiveness.

_Oh she's got it bad,_ Vanessa thought to herself, _She's here with Deming but marking Rick as her territory. This is going to be fun._

Tom didn't need to be a detective to notice that Kate was getting territorial and not over him.

Neither of them noticed the wide, knowing grin on Lanie's face.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Rick responded before Kate started a cat fight, "Vanessa, you already know Lanie and Tom. This is Detective Kate Beckett and her co-workers Officers Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito."

"Guys, this is Vanessa Kincaid. In addition to running a private security firm that is handling tonight's event, she's my little sister."

Kate's features then went into one of confusion. _Another one? How many siblings can an only child have? What am I saying?_

Vanessa sized up Kate for a second. She crossed her arms, feeling a little self-conscious. Although Kate didn't fully understand the relationship, she recognized Vanessa's scrutiny was definitely one a sibling would give of her brother's new girlfriend. _But I'm not his girlfriend._

"So, this the Kate that has Alexis all excited. Not bad, brother mine." Vanessa gave a genuinely warm and welcoming smile.

"Ah, she's with me, not Rick," Tom interjected.

"He's so cute when he thinks he knows what's going on," Vanessa responded with a slight tap of her clutch to Kate's crossed arms, "Don't worry Tom, I think you'll still get laid tonight. From what I understand, Kate is nothing if not stubborn about proving she is master of her own destiny."

"I think you're a little out of line Vanessa," Tom responded with a scowl.

"Tell it to someone whose sister you didn't sleep with and then wrongfully arrest."

Before Kate to could ask what Vanessa was talking about, she spotted a familiar redhead came up to them wearing blue one-shoulder chiffon gown with a banded waist and ruffled skirt drapes.

"Leecy!" Rick cried giving his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek, followed by Vanessa.

While she was still confused about how they are possibly related, she actually saw a deep bond of sibling affection. Something she yearned for when she was still younger, and truth be told, still does.

"Just to clarify Kate," Vanessa said for all to here, "She was not the sister I was just speaking about. Leecy, I think you know everyone here except for Officers Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito."

Elise shook hands with them and then moved up to Ryan, invading his personal space. Not that he seemed to mind.

"Kevin Ryan is it?" she asked and Ryan could only nod while she began tracing patterns across his chest with her index fingernail giving him a smoldering look, "Very cute and very Irish."

"Th-thank you," he replied. He could here Esposito groaning in embarrassment. Elise only gave an amused smile.

"Now tell me Kevin," Elise continued her flirtation before turning her head to the side with an evil glare, "What is Deming doing here?"

"He-he's B-Beckett's plus one."

"Really Kate," she said hooking her arm with Ryan's, "I thought you would have better taste in men."

_Ok, Tom slept with one of Rick's sisters, _Kate mused, _It wasn't Vanessa or Elise. No...couldn't be...please not her. She was his girlfriend, not his sister. Wasn't she?_

"I'm sorry Beckett," Rick interrupted her thoughts, "Perhaps I should explain the cool reception your plus one is receiving."

"I don't think there is a need to rehash ancient history," Tom says trying to hide a look of panic.

"I wouldn't exactly call it ancient."

"Well maybe it's not completely Tom's fault," Vanessa offered in an amused tone, "Serna is the one who likes to go slumming."

"Serena?" Kate nearly chocked on the name. _Please God, strike me dead now__._

Rick nodded up in the direction of the door. A beautiful blonde in a red strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice. Many male eyes followed her with great interest as did a number of female eyes.

"Dude," Javier said in amazement, "You're sister is Uma Thurman?"

"Ah, no, but you are not the first one to notice the resemblance."

"Blonde bimbo," just popped out of Kate's mouth. _Oh My God, did I say that out loud. They're all looking at me...they all heard. Where's the fire alarm when you need it?_

As Serena walked up to them, her two sisters, ignoring Kate's outburst, gave her a hug and a kiss. Elise then led her two Ryan and Esposito.

"Officers Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, this is our sister Serena Kaye."

"Pleased to meet you. I see Elise has staked her claim early," then she turned to Castle, "Ricky!"

"Hello Serenity," he said giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"Serenity?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"It's the word origin of the name Serena," Kate answered the question without thinking, "It's his pet name for her."

"Very good, you remembered Kate," Serena said with a big smile hanging on Rick's arm, "I see what you mean Ricky, little Katie Beckett, all grown up."

This added to Kate's embarrassment and created an even more awkward silence which Serena noticed.

"Why the chill conversation. Oh, did Kate call me a blonde bimbo again. Don't worry. I'm well used to it by now."

"Used to it?" Javi asked completely lost. Kate was about ready to break for the door.

"When Kate was around 5 and Rick was around 13, she had this massive crush on him. She would follow him everywhere she could like a lovesick puppy. It was so cute. How many people can claim to have a five year old stalker. Of course Ricky, being Ricky, was totally oblivious to it. But I wasn't, specially the way those beautiful eyes stared daggers at me whenever Rick and I hung out together exactly like they are now.

"Speaking of which, I take it that Tom is here with you?"

"How'd you know that?" Kate asked nervously.

"Simple, he's staring daggers at Rick the way you're doing to me."

"How are you Tom," she said moving towards him, "Arrest any more innocent people."

"You're hardly innocent, Serena," Deming said moving nervously back until he was against the bar.

"Well, certainly not after some of the things we did, but I hardly should be arrested for them unless I was charging by the hour."

"You're a thief, Serena."

"Ex-thief when you met me, Tom"

"Alleged ex-thief," Rick, Elise, and Vanessa said in unison.

"To clear up that confused look on your face, Kate my dear. I am an insurance investigator. I specialize in investigating art thefts and recovering stolen art. Before that, I worked for a number of non-profit organizations which tried to trace items looted during conflicts returned to their rightful owners."

"And just coincidently," Tom replied with a snarky tone, "Many of those works you traced disappeared and reappeared in the hands of the so-called rightful owners."

Staring directly into Tom's eyes, "Yes, Kate, but what Tom failed to mention was that the first one I was ever accused of taking was stolen from my grandfather "

"Allegedly stolen," Tom interrupted.

"There is that word again...alleged. Stolen by an SS Officer right before sending my grandfather to Dachau. It hung in the personal museum of his grandson in their ancestral manor house in Bavaria."

"Wow," Kevin said impressed, "You're like a female Indiana Jones but without the hat and the whip."

"Alleged Indiana Jones. And if Tom had waited one more day to arrest me, he would have seen me in action with the hat and the whip and nothing else."

"And he never tried to get it back?" Kate asked, they all chucked, "I meant the grandson...who had the painting."

"He had other legal problems to deal with," Rick interjected, "German law takes a dim view of Neo-Nazi activities."

"Convenient how all that came up at the right moment."

"Really Tom," Serena said with an amused smile as she turned her back to him to walk towards Rick, "Defending Nazis. In this town, that could be a career ender if it where to get out."

"You know that's not what I meant," a look of fear came over Tom and he started to follow after her, "Serena wait...ahhh"

Suddenly Deming found he had been handcuffed to the bar railing with his own handcuffs.

"How many times are you going to fall for that?" Elise asked laughing, along with everyone else except Tom of course. Kate stifled her laugh as best she could.

"I still think the funniest one is when she left him handcuffed naked to the bed in her suite at the Plaza for the maids to find," Rick commented.

"Kate," Serena said getting attention, "I have photos if you want...consider it window shopping before you take a test drive. It is interesting that Tom is off duty and he did not bring his gun but he did bring his cuffs. Trust me, he can be very creative with them."

Kate was looking at Tom and blushing. She had plans for Tom that went way beyond handcuffs, but the last thing she wanted was Serena Kaye talking about it.

Serena then turned to Rick, "You wanted to speak to me privately, Ricky?"

"Yeah, lets go to the office," he replied placing his hand on her back and escorting her way.

"By the way Tom," she said with her back to him, "I moved where you keep your handcuff keys. Katie, you could have some fun helping him find them."

Kate watched them walk away, completely ignoring Tom. Rick entered something on a keypad by the end of the bar. And they started slowly disappearing into the floor like they were climbing down stairs."

"Where are they going," Kate asked ignoring Tom's distress and desperate search for his key.

"Oh, Roland told me about that," Lanie answered, "This place as a secret basement that goes back to when it was a bordello and speakeasy. Rumor has it that very important clients could use it for private parties with their ladies of choice."

_Lanie is just messing with you. _Kate thought to herself, _Don't let her bait you Kate. And stop staring at the entrance Kate. And I have to stop referring to myself in the third person. Just a good time with Deming._

That's when a familiar face totally threw her for another loop.

"Maddie!?" Kate cried.

"Becks?"

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked

"I'm the manager," the pretty blonde answered."

"Shut the front door." Beckett replied, all the while thinking _he's dead._

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, ****spelling,**** o****r**** factual errors. ****I ****do ****a lot of editing and reediting ****so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. P****lease let me know.**

**AN: I would like to apologize for not mentioning earlier that the Wednesday that the story is ****currently on is**** new years eve. That was my bad. I actually got wrong when New Years Eve / Day would fall on that year. Poor research on my part. ****I may have to go back and adjust some of the previous chapters but we will see.**

**Yes, I know you are all confused about the brother / sister references I keep making. It will all be made clear in the next couple of chapters after the last two sisters are revealed.**

**One other point, I may soon change the rating on this story as Kate will start to reveal a much darker side to herself in how she deals with her issues. And I do mean when it comes to men.**


	13. New Years Part 2

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: I would like to apologize for not mentioning earlier that the Wednesday that the story is currently on is new years eve. That was my bad. I actually got wrong when New Years Eve / Day would fall on that year. Poor research on my part. I may have to go back and adjust some of the previous chapters but we will see.**

**One other point, I may soon change the rating on this story as Kate will start to reveal a much darker side to herself in how she deals with her issues. And I do mean when it comes to physical relationships.**

**Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. This is my first attempt at interlacing scenes, breaking up scenes and switching from one to the other so that there is a greater feeling of action happening simultaneously. Let me know what you think. **

That's when a familiar face totally threw her for another loop.

"Maddie!?" Kate cried.

"Becks?"

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked

"I'm the manager," the pretty blonde answered.

"Shut the front door." Beckett replied with a big smile, all the while thinking _he's dead._

Then Kate saw the looks from the others.

"Everyone, this is Madison Queller, my best friend growing up and apparently the manager of the Old Haunt."

"If you all will come with me, Rick insisted you all be seated in the VIP section."

As they walked Kate decided to 'catch up' a little with Maddie, "So, Maddie, last time I heard you were managing that place..."

"Tattinger's. Yeah, it closed down. This economy's murder on the business. I was out of work for three months."

"When did you start here?"

"Oh, this is my first day."

"Your first day? On New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, I know. But the place is so well organized that it been pretty smooth, and the outgoing manager is still here and will be for a couple of more weeks until I get the hang of it.

"Normally, it would be suicidal specially for a bar, specially when you don't have to."

"Don't have to?"

"Yeah, Sam, the previous manager has been wanting to move back to Boston to be closer to his family. Rick made a few phone calls and got him a gig managing this really awesome place called the Galway House. It's been like there for 150 years. So they needed a replacement that could be trained."

"And how did you find out about this gig?" _As if I didn't know._

"Actually, Rick found me. Because of you."

"Because of me?" Kate stopped dead in her tracks. _I knew it._

"Yeah, he hired me because of you. Somehow he knew I was out of work and we'd been best friends since like elementary school. He called me in for an interview. He was really up front about the situation with you two."

"What situation?" _I'm going to kill him._

"He said he had a massive thing for you. He arranged the whole situation so he could give your highly qualified best friend a job to impress you. And he actually used the phrase, 'highly qualified'."

"And did he expect you to put to tell me what a great guy he is and give him a glowing recommendation?" _I'm going to kill him bad._

"Actually, he said that he didn't want me talking to you about it unless you asked and even then, I had to tell you the whole truth."

"And of course, he didn't mention I would be coming here tonight." _I'm going to kill him two times._

"Actually he did. He made a point of me knowing that you might be here tonight and I would have to talk to you about it all.

"Well, here we are."

"So, this is the VIP section?" Kate asked trying to change the topic while she processed.

"Actually, it's not what you think. There are a few famous people, but most are people Rick is very fond of an and wants to ring in the New Year with."

"I see." _Just when I want to hate him as a pretentious bastard...well there are plenty of other reasons to hate him._

"Ok, I need to go make my rounds. It's good to see you Becks. For what it's worth, he seems like a really good guy. You should give him a chance. " Madison gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes off.

"Thanks Maddie." _I'll keep that in mind while I beat him to a pulp. Where is that stinking son of a bitch?_

BASEMENT OFFICE

Serena sits on the expensive couch with her shoes off and her legs tucked under her nursing a drink. Even though the place was built nearly over a century ago, it's thick walls and Justin's modifications make it as secure a place to talk. He gives her a run down of the plan and her role in it.

"So, what do you think?"

"That plan is insane Rick."

"So, I've been told. Are you in or out?" He said sitting in a big chair across from her.

"I think it has a good chance of working."

"But? I know you have one to throw in."

"More than just one."

"You have an alternative?"

"Only to the part that involves distracting Kate Beckett."

"Well don't hold back on me now Serenity. Let's have it."

"Ok, on Jan 9th, the anniversary of Johanna Beckett's murder, we get Coonan a contract hit and ambush him. Place his body in the same alley, posed the same way. We do the same for Dr. Brinkley, Raglan, and McCallister. We put each at the sight of a separate victim."

"Won't that put Kate or Roy in Bracken's crosshairs?"

"That's easy. Roy goes to Bracken and imply that he is behind the killings. We'll create just enough of a false trail to convince Bracken without anything the police can really use. Coonan, Raglan, Mcallister, and Brinkley are still running scams that will get them pinched sooner or later. They will slip up and talk to save themselves. Bracken likely has had the same thoughts. Roy is safe because he's lived a clean life and he wants to keep it that way.

"Roy proposes a plan. He says Kate will be all over the case immediately. Roy says he will reluctantly let her work it. He tells Bracken that all the while, he will plant evidence that proves Kate knew what these men did, without implicating Roy or the Senator. And that she took the law into her own hands to avenge her mother. All the loose ends are tied up and the one person who gives a damn about Johanna Beckett's case will be in prison as a vigilante."

"What if Bracken decides to eliminate Kate and Roy just to be thorough?"

"Even better, he doesn't have an unlimited supply of henchmen. Too many people who could talk. We track them and eliminate them as they try to take out either one."

"So, your solution to distracting Kate is to frame her for murder and possibly live bait. And you call my plan insane."

"We won't let it get that far, and it's better than framing yourself."

VIP ROOM

"Kate Beckett?" a beautiful asian looking woman in a white off the shoulder dress addressed her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Rick's sister, Isobel Kawānanakoa," she said with a warm smile extending her hand, "I wanted to introduce myself before things got too crazy.

"Nice to meet you Isobel," Kate said taking her hand, "Kawānanakoa? That's a Hawaiian name, isn't it?"

"Yes and you pronounced it perfectly."

"If I recall, it's the name of the Royal Family Of Hawaii."

"Yes, I'm actually from one of the junior branches but you are correct. Of course, since 1893, that hasn't meant much except as interesting trivia. Still, I'm impressed. I can see why my brother is so smitten with you, not to mention my niece."

"Please don't take offense, but how many of you are there?"

Isobel let out a cheerful laugh, "Don't worry, we get that question a good deal of the time. There are ten of us. Rick, Serena, Colin, Vanessa, Ethan, Elise, Roland, Justin, and myself."

Kate thought for a second, "That's only nine."

"I know," Isobel replied with a sly smile.

"So, is confusing statements a shared family trait because Castle seems to be a master of it."

"Actually it is, but you're a highly skilled detective. You should be able to figure mine out."

BASEMENT OFFICE

"I'm not framing myself. I'm just giving her leads that will focus on the wrong direction."

"And It's just a happy accident," she said narrowing her eyes, "That those leads will place her firmly on your well formed tail."

"First, thank you for the compliment. And second, your plan frees up Tom Deming."

"Oh, please. He's hardly someone I would go to such lengths for. Although, I wouldn't mind taking your Detective Katherine Beckett out for a test drive see how she performs and handles."

"Serena..."

"Oh lighten up. It's not my fault society allows attractive women to switch sides at will, without much penalty while you poor boys are trapped on one side or the other."

"I think Harvey Milk just spun in his grave."

"I will admit Tom is unbelievable in bed as your Detective Beckett will soon find out. Oh, there it is."

"There what is?" Rick responded recognizing the setup and deciding to let his sister have it anyway.

"That look of envy. Normally, you have a much better poker face. You must want her that badly."

"Serena, can we stay on topic."

"Oh My God, you're in love with her already."

"Oh come on Serenity..."

VIP ROOM

Kate was about to respond with an 'I don't know what you mean' when she caught something in Isobel's eyes, something she's seen in many eyes over the years, including her own.

"Oh...I'm sorry..I didn't realize."

"Don't worry about it."

"I supposed you don't like to talk much about it to outsiders."

"We don't talk much about it to each other. We say even less to outsiders."

"And you're not actual blood siblings?"

"Anything is possible, but let's assume no for the time being."

"So, how does that work?"

"Well, we don't..."

"...like to talk about it. That seems to be a running theme."

"Well, just imagine how much fun you will have getting the answers out of Rick."

Kate rolled her eyes but before she could respond, Isobel seemed to be distracted. She put her hand up to her right ear and turned head.

_Must be some kind of advanced ear bud, _Kate thought.

"If you'll excuse, me Vanessa needs some help dealing with some trash that needs to be dumped."

Isobel took off in the direction of her sister.

Kate's curiosity got the best of her. And she discreetly followed.

BASEMENT OFFICE

"Don't 'oh come on Serenity' me, Rick Castle. You fall in love with women you see on the subway. Rick, for all your talent for planning, analysis, and details, you have this uncontrollable spontaneous, reckless, romantic side that can drive you to the point of obsession. It's scary.

"Remember that girl from Freshman year in college. You spent six hours with her, only got a first name, and spent the next year trying to find her. You ignored every other girl you saw and drove us nuts. We began to think she only existed in your head.

"At one point we wanted to have you committed. We actually drew up a plan. We were going to have get you stoned and put away as a schizophrenic."

"A little extreme don't you think?"

"No the extreme plan was to have you neutered,"

They both broke out laughing at that which broke a lot of the tension, then suddenly he went dead pan, "OK, that's not funny."

"Luckily for you and your manhood, you met Kyra and that brought you back to sanity."

"I understand what you are saying, but I married Meredith because it seemed the logical thing to do. We were having a child and it seemed only reasonable. I married Gina because we made sense on paper. Maybe a little spontaneity and recklessness is called for."

IN THE BAR

Kate followed them until they entered a meeting room of some kind. She looked around and noticed a darkened utility closet with an open door. The opposite door of the closet was opened a crack, sufficient enough for her to tell it led into the meeting room.

She took of her heels and slowly walked in, hoping there wasn't anything gross on the floor.

The meeting room had a circular table and ten chairs. All the chairs were brown, except for one which was black. _Likely reserved for Rick, fits his huge ego that his chair would be different._

Then, two redheads entered the room. One she recognized as Elise. She didn't know the second. She was attractive in a tight black dress and fur jacket.

_She looks familiar. Not personally familiar but on TV or in the news familiar. Someone I don't like. If only I could get a better look. Can't be another sister. According to Isobel, they are all accounted for. Besides, Isobel referred to trash, and she seems kind of trashy. Someone who needs to tone down the makeup and the perfume. I can smell it from here. Damn._

"Happy New Year Meredith," Vanessa said with no little amount of disdain.

"Can you tell me why I was dragged down here," she replied with equal disdain, "Am I going to be whacked?"

"It was discussed but I was out voted," Vanessa shot back.

"How very droll Vanessa. You haven't lost your mother's wop humor."

Vanessa kept her cool until Meredith moved to sit in the black chair.

"Don't even think about it," Vanessa said in a tone as cold as ice, "You know better than that."

"Ah yes, the chair reserved for your dear, departed Mary Rose..."

_I am such an ass, _Kate thought, _Ten chairs. They reserved one for their lost sister. That smart ass has me so angry I can't even see what's in front of me. Ethnic slurs don't seem to bother them but desecrating their sister's memory will get you whacked. I guess her name was Mary Rose. It's pretty._

"You're Alexis's mother," Vanessa interrupted her, "And for her sake we let a lot of things pass, but think carefully about what you say next."

_That's Alexis' mom? Except for the red hair and alabaster skin, they seem nothing alike. I knew I recognized her. God knows I burned enough pictures of her when I found out she married Rick. Thank God Maddie doesn't know about that. _

"Anyway, I need to get to Times Square," Meredith said backing down, "I'm going to be on 'New Year's Rocking Eve'."

"No, you're not," Isobel said, "You've been replaced."

"Replaced! Who could they get of sufficient stature to replace me with?"

"There are about 8 million choices out there." Elise shot at her, "Any one of them would do."

"But in this case," Vanessa picked up, "Natalie Rhodes suddenly became available."

"You.." she said spitting fire and pointing to Vanessa, "You did this. You and your so-called family."

"You're damned right we did," the dark haired woman shot back, "And considering how you treat your daughter, you are no position to give a definition on family."

"I love my daughter!"

"Rick believes you, and so we give you the benefit of the doubt on that. But you don't consider her or her feelings. She and her friends are going to be up tonight watching that show. How do you think she's going to feel when her little friends ask her why she didn't tell them you would be on TV or in New York."

Isobel then took up the cause, "How do you think she'll feel when she has to tell them that her mom came into town and could be bothered to see her or even call her, having to take all those looks of pity from them."

Then it was Elise's turn, "Or, how she'd feel if she decides to lie to cover for you. All, so you can show your monument to Max Factor of a face on TV for all of three minutes."

BASEMENT OFFICE

"Remember when Roy and Evelyn were trying to set you two up?" Serena said altering her approach, "And you discretely stalked her?"

Rick gave his best fake innocent look, "I'm a single father. I just wanted to make sure she was someone I might want to see and have are around Alexis."

"And that required you to examine her mom's murder as well."

"How do you know about that?"

"I didn't until you just told me."

"Why is it your the only one who can get me to fall for that trick? Ok, well, her mom was brutally murdered. How do I know she wouldn't have similar danger around her?"

"After five years?" Serena said cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Turned out to be true didn't it?" he said with an air of triumph

"This isn't the SATs. You don't get points for guessing correctly that a psychotic Senator would out to get her. Even your imagination is not that good."

"But you admit, I was write to check out her background before considering Roy and Evelyn's attempts at a fix-up?

"Yeah, that might have been true if you spent a couple of hours or more on it. After the first the week it was stalking."

"I was intrigued."

"You've never been able to resist a puzzle. You've never been able to resist a damsel in distress. And what did she do when approached about dating the legendary Richard Castle?"

"You think I'm legendary?"

"Focus please. What did she do? She turned down Evelyn without a second thought. Now, she was a puzzle, a damsel in distress, and a challenge. She was a perfect storm of what you can't resist in a woman.

"You became obsessed. The more you found out about her, the more you were fascinated by her."

"I think I recall listing all the ways she was a bad risk, all the problems she had."

"You were trying to desperately to talk yourself out of being interested in her."

"And I did. Didn't I? I stopped myself from going further."

"Only because she started dating Will Sorensen, and you're too nice a guy to steal a girl even from that prick.

But what was true six months ago is likely true now."

MEETING ROOM

"Alexis knows I love her. She understands my career is not always easy."

"First, a phone call is very easy," Vanessa responded, "Second, the last time she 'understood' about your career, she cried her little eyes out for days. We took shifts sitting with her and trying to deal with her questions about why her own mother didn't think she was worth spending time with.

"You have this precious, bright, loving, caring, perfect little girl. We can't make you spend time with her, but we're her aunts. And we will not let you hurt her like that again if we can stop it."

From her vantage point, Kate looked at the scene and her heart broke for the little girl, _What is wrong with that woman. I've only met Alexis twice and I know if I was her mom, I wouldn't want to waste one day with her. No wonder the little thing is building a list of replacements...Whoa...I got to get a hold of myself. Sure, I would like Alexis to be happy. But I'm not the answer to anyone's happiness, least of all a little girl with a mother like that._

"Here," Vanessa said sliding a manilla packet down the table.

"What's this?" Meredith responded without picking it up.

"Don't worry it's not ticking. It's your bribe for not ruining your daughter's New Years Eve. Inside, is a first class plane ticket back to L.A. Which leaves at 11:40 a.m.. Second, is reservations for a suite at the Plaza and limo service. Third, is a contract."

"A contract?"

"Remember that mid-season replacement sitcom you wanted so badly?"

"Yeah, and they turned me down. Philistines wouldn't recognize true talent..."

"Spare us the melodramatic proclamations. We called in lots of favors and got you the role. Shooting starts Friday so you better start going over your lines. There is a script in the packet as well."

Meredith looked at them speechless for once in her life.

"Like I said Meredith," Vanessa walked over to her, "This is about protecting Alexis. If you want to see your daughter, just let the driver know. Tell her you flew in just to see and will pick her up for breakfast tomorrow before you have to head back to work on your new show.

"Your limo is waiting outside."

Meredith was still speechless. She grabbed the packet and left without a single word.

After she was gone, the three sisters looked very somber.

"Do you think she'll see Alexis?" Elise asked.

"I doubt it," Vanessa replied, "Let's get back to the party."

Utility Closet

Kate kept still and waited until after, the girls had gone. She then leaned against the wall to put her heels back on. She started walking towards the door, looking down to straighten out her dress.

"Did you enjoy whatever it was you were snooping on," a female voice said to her.

BASEMENT OFFICE

"You see her out there all alone, about to a threat more powerful than anything she's ever faced. Against him, everything she knows, everything she's experienced is useless. You want to save her.

"But the problem is my dear, noble Ricky is that she wants to be out there all alone. She doesn't ask for help and she doesn't want help. She can't even admit it to herself, but she would rather die fighting alone than depend on you or anyone else to help her.

"And when she find out what you've done. She won't thank you for it. She won't love you for it. She will only focus on your deception and use it as an excuse to run from you as fast as possible. She will use it as an excuse to confirm her belief that the only person she can trust is herself."

"You don't seem like you want to do this."

UTILITY CLOSET

"Mrs. Rodgers...I was just…" Kate was tongue tied after being caught by Rick's mother.

"Spying on my former daughter-in-law's much needed spanking," she said flipping on the lights The older redhead didn't even seem angry or even the least bit upset. She was dressed in a gown of vibrant colors that seemed to perfectly match her personality, "Don't worry my dear, your little indiscretion is safe with me. Lord knows I've had plenty of practice will all of Richard's escapades."

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Kate broke out laughing.

"Of course," Martha said taking her arm and guided her into the meeting room, "They likely knew you were here the whole time."

"They did?"

"Oh, not Meredith of course. She can only ever see herself. But my son and his 'siblings' have an unusual knack for being fully aware of their surroundings. That is assuming of course that you being here wasn't part of the plan. If it was, then they knew for sure."

"Plan?"

"With Rick the others, there is always some plan and likely 5 backups. Oh, I'm sure the main objective was to put Meredith in her place, but I think you witnessing it was likely a secondary goal."

"Why would they want me to observe this."

"The same reason they took Meredith down a peg, for Alexis' sake."

"I don't understand."

"Despite not knowing you very well, my granddaughter has taken an instant fascination with you especially after hearing about story of you and Richard as children. She thinks its destiny which is why you're at the top of her list."

"I swear...I haven't done anything to encourage it."

"Oh I know, you barely know the child. But despite being very mature for her age, she is still a child. Whether you accept her attentions or reject them, The girls wanted you to see first hand they type of mother she had to deal with so you can form a response that doesn't hurt her."

"Oh...

BASEMENT OFFICE

"Rick, at least four innocent people have been murdered so this arrogant ass can strut around like the second coming of Bobby Kennedy. His continued existence is unacceptable to me. It's unacceptable to all of us.

"However, even if you bring down Bracken and giver her closure, it will likely be too late. The damage to her spirit is likely irreversible if she tries to fix it herself. How do you propose to help her and get her to let you."

"I don't know. That's a work in progress."

"Even if you save her, it might be only for a time. She'll just run away and break your heart. Or you will live with the perpetual fear that she will.

"Think about your daughter if not yourself. Do want someone like that around her, someone who closes herself off so much. And if she just bolts, it will wreck Alexis. Our lives are not our own. A part belongs to those who love and care about us. What happens to you and Alexis happens to the rest of us.

"Bracken has to be put down, and I we need to focus on that," she says getting up and starting to walk out. She stops and places a hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful where Kate Beckett is concerned. There is a monster living inside her head that will destroy you, her, and all of us in order to survive."

MEETING ROOM

Kate moved around the round table and stroked her hand over the single black chair.

"Meredith said this chair is reserved for Mary Rose. She's the sister they lost, isn't she."

"The Siege Perilous, the chair reserved for only the purest and youngest of the round table knights. Arthurian legend was a big part of the games they played as children. I think it still helps them cope with big bad world."

"I see. Don't you find it odd that they refer to themselves as siblings."

"I look on the bright side. I can brag about having ten children and still keeping this fabulous figure."

Kate laughed out loud as Martha gave a big smile, "My son is right. You do have a beautiful laugh. You should do it more often."

Kate blushed at that, "Still, Ms. Rodgers…"

"Martha, please."

"Still Martha, doesn't it feel a little strange."

The redhead just rolled her eyes, "It did at first. All of us parents have varying degrees of discomfort. However, by and large, we accept that it is partially our fault. They were the children who no one picked up."

"I don't understand."

"Contrary to portrayals in movies like 'Dead Poet's Society, parents who send their children to boarding school are not wealthy narcissistic people who just need a place to dump their children while they go live their lives. The vast majority love their children deeply, and see the education provided by such places as a way to give them an edge on life.

"At the beginning of each summer, there would be the scene where the parents would come and pick up their kids. It was a happy scene except for…"

"Except for the children no one picked up."

"For various reasons, Richard and his friends were boarded over the summer. Some of us had legitimate reasons. I was a single working mother on tour. Collin's father was a British diplomat attached to their U.N. delegation who was constantly traveling to dangerous regions, and his American mother passed away when he was 8. On the other hand, Ethan's father is an ass straight out of that movie."

"So, they all bonded over this. But there must have been other children like them."

"There were."

"So, something must have made these ten bond so close."

"There was, but that's not my story to tell. Come my dear, enough of the past." she said with great flourish, "We are here to welcome the future."

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: I would like to apologize for not mentioning earlier that the Wednesday that the story is currently on is new years eve. That was my bad. I actually got wrong when New Years Eve / Day would fall on that year. Poor research on my part. I may have to go back and adjust some of the previous chapters but we will see.**

**One other point, I may soon change the rating on this story as Kate will start to reveal a much darker side to herself in how she deals with her issues. And I do mean when it comes to physical relationships.**

**Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. This is my first attempt at interlacing scenes, breaking up scenes and switching from one to the other so that there is a greater feeling of action happening simultaneously. Let me know what you think. **


	14. New Years Part 3

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: One other point, I may soon change the rating on this story as Kate will start to reveal a much darker side to herself in how she deals with her issues. And I do mean when it comes to physical relationships.**

**Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. The Interlacing of scenes is not easy and I'm still getting the hang of it**

MEETING ROOM

"Come my dear," Martha Rodgers said taking hold of Kate's hand to lead her back to the party, "You're young, you should go have some fun."

"If you don't mind Ms. Rodgers…" Kate saw the older woman give her a big smile and shake of her head, "I mean, if you don't mind Martha, I need a moment to clear my thoughts. Please. I promise not to snoop."

"Of course my dear, and I'm not worried. That bunch is so paranoid about their security that if there was anything worth snooping in here, I wouldn't have been able to get in much less Meredith."

With that, Martha Rodgers exited with great panache. Kate looked at the room. She started looking at the two that adorned the space, on opposite sides. They both were encased in protective glass cases embedded in the walls.

They were so different. One was of some medieval like battle scene. It fit with the spirit of the room. A man in armor, wearing a crown, his foot on a fallen enemy ready to face several more coming at him.

However, it was the other one that she focused on.

"You like it?" a male voice she recognized spoke from behind her. It was Rick Castle.

THE VIP ROOM

"Calm down bro," Esposito said to a fidgeting.

"Yeah," Lanie agreed, "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied to no effect.

They were seated at one of the many small, circular high tables in the VIP area.

"Oh please," Lanie said with an amused scoff, "Your head is has been obsessively turning all over the place looking for that little redheaded number who was practically using you as a scratching post. If you're not careful, your head is going to turn 180 degrees."

"She..she was interesting, but I wouldn't say I'm obsessive."

"Really bro," Espo said smirking, "So, it wouldn't rile you any if I said she was walking up behind you."

"Yea, very funny Javi."

Then he saw the look Lanie was giving him and the slight nod of her head.

"Hello, Kevin."

MEETING ROOM

"It's beautiful. It's of all you isn't it?"

"Is it now?" he said playfully.

"Please, ten children holding hands in a circle," she then cocked her head to the side, "Strange though…"

"What is?"

"They're heads are all bowed as if in prayer. You'd expect such a scene to be somber. Instead, the artists use of bright and vibrant color combinations conveys a happy scene. You can't even see their faces, but I can tell who each one of them is. And I can tell they're happy."

Kate then moved closer to the painting.

"This case, I've seen similar ones. It completely seals the work and protects it from the elements, smoke, fire, water damage, etc. It must have cost a small fortune."

"The price was unimportant."

"M R L," she softly read the artists signature, "Mary Rose?"

"Mary Rose Lancaster," he said nodding, "She was an incredibly talented artist even as a small child, like Mozart. Painting, sculpting, you name it, she could master it.

"That's the original of one of her last works. Each of us has a print. It's one she did from the heart for all of us. It's of a very special day, a very special memory.

THE VIP ROOM

"I'm sorry I had to disappear like that on you," Elise said taking a chair at their table, "Minor family drama."

"It's alright. I was just…"

"He was just scanning the room for you high and low for you every second, praying you would came back."

"Thanks, Lanie," the Irishman said blushing.

"Oh, I think that's kind of sweet," Elise said stroking Kevin's arm and giving a quick peck on the cheek.

Ryan almost melted.

"Whoa," Espo said when something caught his eye.

"What's wrong Javi," Lanie asked.

"Elise, I think I know the guy who's talking to your sister over there."

"You mean the guy who looks like the guy from La Bamba?," Kevin asked.

"Seriously bro, that's your point of reference, Ritchie Valens."

"Hey, I liked that movie."

"Oh, you mean Vanessa's date," the redhead said turning in her seat to get a better look, "That's Ian. I guess he sort of does look like a younger Lou Diamond Phillips."

"Ian Edgerton?"

"That's him."

"You know him Javi?" Lanie asked.

"I met him a couple of times in Afghanistan. The guys a legend in Special Ops."

"He's a sniper?"

"No, bro. I'm a sniper. He's a sniper who trains snipers. He's like the fourth best marksman in entire U.S and possibly the best tracker. They say he's the bastard son of Clint Eastwood and Yoda."

"Oh gross", Kevin said making a face, "Thanks for that imagery and ruining both Star Wars and Dirty Harry."

"Man up Ryan," Javi said with smirk before turning to Elise, "And he's dating your sister?"

"I wouldn't call it dating exactly. He consults with her company every so often, training her people in counter-sniper methods," Elise said with sly smile, "Of course, every time he comes to town, Vanessa has to buy a new bed."

"I suppose it's like Rick and Jordan."

THE MEETING ROOM

"Have you studied art much?"

"Me, no at least not formally," she said turning to face him, "My mom loved art and would take me to different museums whenever she could. I used to love spending the day walking just walking through the collections."

"In fact," she said with a playful smirk, "The closest I got to taking an art class was posing for one as a model." _Let's have some fun with him_.

"Wait...posing in…"

"Not a stitch." She said turning her back to him with a wicked smile on her face.

"I guess," he said taking a good look at her magnificent rear, "It's time for some new art acquisitions."

She quickly turned around with playful tilt of her head, "Fine, give it your best shot. It's not like they kept them after all this time."

"You'd be surprised how long they hold on to some things, specially if the professor had more than a passing interest in the model. Did the professor have more than a passing interest?"

Kate blushed intensely.

"Oh, I see one did. Hmmm...should be a good story. May have to research that as well."

"Fine, whatever," Kate said trying to hide how flustered and terrified she is, "Just as well. You'd better hope you find those paintings because they are the only way you'll ever see me naked. I hope you're all very happy together."

Rick just stared at her with a mischievous grin, looking her up and down.

_God he's such a jackass. He's actually picturing me posing nude and doesn't care if i know it._

THE VIP ROOM

"Jordan?" Lanie said her eyes widening.

"Jordan Shaw, Rick's date. She's an FBI profiler. Whenever she comes into town, Rick is ultra-pleasant to live with for a while."

"So, she's here?" Lanie asked.

"Ah, no. She's running a little late. She should be here any time though. I know she's worked some cases with NYPD, do you any of you know her?"

"Yeah," Kevin said innocently, "Didn't you and Beckett work a case with her a couple of years back?"

"Actually, we did," Lanie said nervously taking a sip of her drink, "It was tough one."

_Where the hell is Kate?_ Lanie thought to herself trying to hide the panic.

"The answer is yes, Kevin" Elise said breaking Lanie's train of thought.

"Yes...to what?"

"You were just about to ask me to dance?" she said with a playful smile as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"I guess I was," he said looking back to Javi and Lanie.

"That's Castle's sister alright," Lanie said with an amused grin and a roll of the eyes that would do Kate proud.

"How about you Chica, you want to dance?"

She almost said no, wanting to find Kate and let her know Jordan was going to be here. Then she thought, _a little surprise might be just good for her. Besides, if I tell her, she might bolt for the door OR kill Castle. How did he know or did he?_

"Love to Javi." And they headed for the dance floor.

THE MEETING ROOM

"So," Kate said desperately trying to change the subject, "I had the impression you and Serena were going to ring in the New Year privately."

"Ewww. That's my sister you're talking about."

"She's not really your sister."

Rick gave her a hostile _don't even think about going there _look.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." she said putting her hands up in mock surrender, "I'm not sure where that came from."

"You've always thought there was something between Serena and myself. I don't any jealousy from Zalman and he's her date tonight."

"Zalman? She's dating Zalman Drake? Drake's Magic Shop Zalman Drake?"

"Oh yeah, she's had a crush on him since we were kids."

"Wait a minute. All those times she came down to the shop with you, it was because..."

"She wanted to see Zalman, yeah. Poor guy was so oblivious that she pretty much gave up until recently. Well, I guess all those years of you being jealous seem kind of silly now."

"I am not jealous of Serena."

"You're right. Jealousy is the irrational fear of losing something or someone that is yours. Envy is when want something or someone that belongs to another. So you're envious of Serena unless you are under the belief that I somehow belong to you."

"Why you arrogant...moronic...scruffy looking…"

"I think the next word you're looking for is Nerf Herder."

"Ugh!" she finally lets out her frustration balling her fists and shaking them in front of her.

"Something I said?"

"Listen carefully," she says through clenched teeth poking his chest with her index finger, "I am not jealous. I am not envious. I was just curious about what the big deal was that she had to talk to you in private in what seems to be your own Batcave."

"Hmmm...Batman fan, figures."

"Why?"

"Similar origin stories, loss of a loved one leads to a life fighting crime."

"Yes, well you're the multimillionaire crime fighter."

"True, but that description also fits Green Arrow, Iron Man, The Shadow, The Green Hornet, Moon Knight, and The Phantom none of whom lost anyone to take up their calling."

"Ah but the first Phantom took up the role in 1563 to avenge his father's murder at the hands of the Singh Brotherhood."

"It's surprisingly hot that you would even know that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"If you must know, Serena wanted to discuss you."

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

"Have you been a homicide detective long, Kevin?" Elise asked slow dancing with the Irish Cop.

"Actually, Esposito and I aren't detectives. We're still uniforms attached to homicide."

"Dumpster diving and other such glamorous tasks?"

"Exactly," he answered with a chuckle, "We do all the glory work."

"Do you want to make detective or do you want to stay in uniform?"

"Oh, I definitely want to be a homicide detective. I have a ways to wait though. Javi is likely next up. I'm the most junior. What do you do."

"I guess," she said whispering in his ear, "No more undercover work for you, Fenton O'Connell, at least not the police kind."

Ryan's quickly separated from her, his eyes grew wide, and he almost had a panic attack.

"Relax," she said smiling and pulling his body to her so she could continue whispering in his year, "

"How do you know that name?" he whispered in her ear.

"I created you legend."

"My legend?"

"Your cover, but the term doesn't do justice to what I created. Legend term from the Cold War, coined by the East German Secret Police, the Stazi. It's a false identity so complete that it could withstand any scrutiny no matter how far back they looked."

"Tell me about, you had pictures and records going back to kindergarden. You even made him my third cousin."

"That way, if you ran into anyone who knew you as Kevin Ryan, it could be explained as family resemblance. It actually saved your life once as I recall."

"Yeah, I ran into an old girlfriend from high school. Thank you."

"You are most welcome," she said before planting a deep kiss on him. Her tongue didn't have to fight hard to get access to his mouth.

After a moment, the Irishman had to come up for air.

"Wow...that was…."

"Just the start of you showing me your appreciation, but that's for after the party."

"OK" he said in a slightly high-pitched voice

THE MEETING ROOM

"Me?"

"She's thinks my interest in you could be unhealthy."

_And about to get very unhealthy, very quickly. Why didn't I bring my gun?_ Kate thought to herself as she glared at him.

"Serena doesn't approve of me?" _Of course she doesn't. Probably wants the job for herself. Who is that blonde bimbo to...what I am I saying. Aaaaaggggg!_

"Yeah, she said you're a train wreck. Actually, she said something like you're a series of ongoing train wrecks, each new train piling into the last."

"And you disagreed with her." _Here comes the part where he defends me to his beloved Serenity._

"Oh no, you're a complete mess, a walking bundle of emotional disasters."

"Oh gee," she said rolling her eyes with a sarcasm that barely hid some hurt from his statement, "you really know how to woo a girl."

"Kate, you're broken, damaged, wounded…"

"I get the picture."

"Anyway, she thinks I'm risking too much for myself and Alexis by trying to get involved with you. Considering your track record with relationships and your work obsession, she thinks it will be only a matter of time before you either sabotage the relationship or simply bolt. She think's the odds don't make you worth the risk.

"That's the part I disagree with her about. I think you are worth the risk."

Kate looked into his piercing blue eyes and they radiated sincerity. That stopped her dead in her tracks. _This is ridiculous. It has to be another one of his little maneuvers in whatever sick game he is playing. He can't mean any of this. Not now…it's too late._

"First, Castle, I don't plan to be in a relationship with you, now or ever so the point moot. Second, she doesn't mind you telling me all this?"

"Well, if we are counting off. First, if it's moot then you wouldn't have asked the second. And as to the second, she kind of insisted on it actually.

"She thinks it's too late and that I'm in love with you already. She thinks me telling how I feel now will make you bolt and the problem will solve itself."

"So, now you're going to tell me you love me" she said with sarcastic and humorous tone. _Come on Castle, comeback with some smart ass remark so we can end this._

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't," she said angrily slapping him across the face.

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

"Why didn't you mention you were with the department" Kevin asked.

"I'm not. I did it as a favor for Rick since the three guys before you were made as cops so quickly, the Bobby and his crew didn't even bother to whack them."

"So, what do you do?"

"I run a software company, Ronin Enterprises."

Kevin suddenly stopped dancing, "You're...you're Elise Cantrell."

"Yes, I know Kevin. We were already introduced."

"No, I mean. The Elise Cantrell. I was reading about you in Inc. magazine."

"It's a dance floor Kevin. It looks weird if you're not dancing."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he started dancing again.

"Just don't tell Esposito, he'll never let me live it down. Some detective I am."

"Well, in your defense, I haven't been associated with any murders."

He laughed and relaxed.

THE MEETING ROOM

"OK, that's not the response I was hoping for," he responded rubbing the side of his face, "Actually any of the ones I was expecting."

"What do you mean?"

"When someone says how they feel, specially if they say they love you, you're supposed to respond with how you feel. You're not supposed to correct them with a slap across the face. That's just rude."

"You can't love me," she says shaking her head and ignoring his quip, "You don't even know me. It makes no sense. You work with computers, numbers, information, and logic. Does this sound logical to you at all?"

"A man in love is not logical."

"Stop saying that." Kate was frustrated to the point of tears so she turns her back to him, "It's too late for that."

"What do you mean too late?"

"Oh I have to make sense when you don't?"

"Hey, that's different."

"How is it different, Castle."

"My words make sense. It's my actions, thoughts, and feelings may not, at least according to you. Your words make no sense."

_I really need to change the subject. I can't get into this now. _Kate thought to herself.

"And you can handle your sister not liking me?"

"Oh, she likes you. In fact, she likes a little too much for my comfort."

"Meaning…"

"If she didn't have a boyfriend, she wouldn't mind dating you herself."

"Ooh," _maybe this was the wrong topic to switch to._

"I mean," Rick said turning his back to her to hide devious smile, "It's not like it would be the first time either of you traveled the other side of the street."

"What?" all the color drained from Kate's face and her mouth just hung open. _He can't possibly know_.

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

"Kevin, is something wrong, you seem nervous."

"It's...well...your three very scary looking brothers are looking at me the way my prom date's father looked at me while he was showing me his gun collection."

"Oh, don't worry about them," she said laughing, "They're just messing with you. They know I can take care of myself."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, it's very likely they're taking a pool on how long it will take you to be able to walk in straight line again after tonight."

He then snapped his head and looked at her, "You're not not joking are you?"

"Only that they are taking a bets, not why."

"Come on, let's sit for a bit. I'm basically a tomboy. I'm not used to these shoes. That's Serna and Vanessa's thing."

"OK. So you're not big into wearing heels."

"Yeah," she said turning and stroking his chin, "I just like to put them on during sex."

Kevin exhaled in a wheeze. Elise just grinned at him mischievously.

THE MEETING ROOM

"Well, Serena has dated women before," he said turning to face her now that he has facial muscles under control, "And then there was you and Jordan Shaw."

"What...what...do you know about Jordan?"

"Really, hot FBI profiler. She worked a string of prostitute murders with the NYPD a few years back. You and Mike Royce were assigned as support personnel. You fit the killers type so they used as live bait a couple of times.

"She was in the middle of a bad divorce. You and Mike were in the middle of your break up. During the case and for a time afterwards, she was your only lesbian relationship, at least that I know of. At the same time, she started a relationship with Mike. He knew about you, but you didn't know about him. You found out. You broke it off with Jordan.. She and Mike broke it off a little while later. Was that a good summary?"

"Perfect, mind telling me how you know all this?" she said with an 'I'll kill if you don't talk' look, "Did Mike tell you in his interview. You guys bond over some stories about me?"

"Oh no, Mike was very discreet when it came to you. He didn't even mention that you two were involved. And, for the record, I never asked."

"Well, you didn't need to, did you now?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to gloss over that part."

"How did you find out?"

"Well, Jordan worked with my team a few months back to help refine our information correlation matrix for serial cases.

"And what, one day in the break room she tells you about me over coffee?"

"Actually, I don't like coffee or any hot drinks for that matter. Shortly after we started the work, Jordan and I started seeing each other. I guess I'm lucky you both went back to guys."

"You're dating Jordan?"

"I wouldn't call it dating, really. It's very casual, more like friends with benefits. She's also my date for tonight, but she's running late due to a case. "

The color in Kate's face returned. At first it looked like she was blushing, but this was pure rage.

Again through clenched teeth, "And how did she end up telling you about me."

"She kinda had too. She screamed a couple of times during sex, and she felt I deserved an explanation."

Kate had lost the power to speak or blink.

"I'm kidding. We started seeing each other. She's a top FBI profiler. She knows how to read people. I told her about Evelyn trying to set us up and how disappointed I was that you wouldn't agree. And…"

"And what," Kate asked...knowing she wouldn't like the answer whatever it was.

"She figured that knowing about you two…the imagery in mind….would….make the sex better. And it did. Not that it was bad before. It was phenomenal. But after that, whole new levels."

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

"What are you looking at that's amusing," Kevin asked noticing that Elise was staring off and had a goofy grin.

"Turn with about 90 degrees to your right," as they did she continued, "That's my baby brother Justin dancing with the redhead in the gold dress."

"Do you know her?"

"She works civilian tech on their team. He's been crushing on her since she started. I'm just happy he got up the nerve to ask her to this. So you know what that means."

"What?"

"We need to maneuver that way so I can tease him a bit."

"You're awful," he said lightheartedly.

"It's what big sisters do."

"Tell me about," he said laughing as the moved over to Justin and Natalie.

"Oh oh," Justin said to his date.

"What is it?"

"My sister, Leecy, and her friend are slowly dancing there towards us. So, please don't let any embarrassing stories she tells you make you think less of me even they are likely true."

"I promise," Natalie responded giggling.

At that moment there was a tap on Justin's shoulder.

"Hey let me cut in and let the lady dance with whose she's been waiting for all night," the guy was 6' 5", blonde, muscular, in his early 30's, and apparently very drunk.

"Do you know this...person?" Justin asked.

"Never seen him before in my life, and I certainly haven't been waiting for him."

"You heard the lady, friend. She's not interested."

"Aww, she just doesn't know what she's been missing," drunk mountain responded and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, that's enough," Justin said knocking his hand away and placing himself to shield Natalie from the guy's advances.

Suddenly, the delivered a right cross to Justin's face and he went down on the ground and was bringing his right leg back to deliver a kick to the vulnerable Justin.

In an instant, before the drunk could connect, Elise bolted towards the drunk. A hit to his larinex stunned him and an instant follow up hit the back of his left leg knocked him off balance. A third hit to his back sent him falling forward. As he was going down, she grabbed his right arm. In seconds, she had him immobilized face first on the ground with her heel to his back and his right arm twisted behind as if she was about to tear it off.

The drunk was now struggling pain and call her multiple expletives. The others on the dance floor had stopped and moved back due to the commotion. They didn't seem too concerned once Elise had the bully down.

Javi and Lanie came up to Kevin's side.

"Dude," the hispanic officer whispered to his partner, "Your new lady is a real badass."

"Yeah," Kevin responded with a big grin, "Isn't she though?"

A few seconds later, Ethan arrived with two security men even larger than the drunk guy. The security was not necessary. Ethan was hauling the guy away without much problem. The guests returned to dancing and revelry. Such things occasionally happen on New Years.

Tapping her earbud, Elise talked to her sisters, "I'll look after Justin. Someone better go make sure Ethan doesn't kill that idiot."

Kevin and Javi helped get Justin to his feet and they all moved back to the VIP room.

THE MEETING ROOM

"OK, you want to know about my feelings," she was practically hyperventilating from the anger, "I hate you Castle, I want you die."

"No, you don't."

She just glared at him.

"Hey, I can be rude too."

"Obviously," she said calming down a little.

"Hey, at least I didn't slap you."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you messing in my life? Is it because I wouldn't go on a blind date with you. Is that why you're sleeping with Jordan and hired Mike for a job?"

"If I did it the other way around, I would be deeply confused about why I'm telling I love you."

"Please, no more of schtick. Be serious."

"Do you think me so petty that I would do all that just because you turned down a blind date with me?"

"Actually, I do."

"Actually, I would. Fair enough. You might be right that I am that petty, but that's not what's driving this. I met Jordan because of a case. She was smart, attractive, funny, and willing to go out with me. We have a very casual relationship that is fun.

"I needed someone with Mike Royce's skill set and background who would fit into my team. I trust Roy's judgement, and I asked him for a recommendation. It was a very short list and Mike was at the top. I've been trying to recruit him for 7 months. I interviewed the others. Mike was the only who would work. He finally agreed."

"And Mags?"

"OK, that one was about impressing you. Sue me. I gave your best friend from high school a phenomenal opportunity that she is totally qualified for. I was honest about it with her and I'm honest about it with you.

"And if you've cooled down, you would realize that your logic is silly. You're saying I'm dating Jordan because she had a relationship with you. But she's the one who told me about her relationship with you. That's kind of a paradox don't you think?"

"Well, maybe you heard rumors and decided to confirm it."

"What rumors. You guys were very discrete. If there were any rumors, you would have heard them long before me. I'm not even in the same department."

Kate finally bowed her head. She couldn't take much more of this. He knew too much about her. So decided try one more tactic.

VIP ROOM

Kevin and Javier helped Justin to a chair while a terrified Natalie looked on, comforted by Elise.

Once he was seated, Lanie began a cursory examination of Justin as she saw Isobel approach.

"How's he doing Lanie?" Isobel asked with a very concerned look.

"He seems to be ok, Do you want to take a look."

Then, a tall, dark, and handsome young man in a black tux carrying a doctor's medical bag approached.

"This is my date, Josh Davidson. He's a resident in the trauma unit."

"Well, I see Justin is in good hands. If you guys are good, I'm going to go see what happened to Kate."

STORAGE ROOM

Ethan threw the drunk into the storage closet and he went tumbling clear across the room until he hit the back wall.

Before he could follow up, Collin and Roland arrived and were holding him back.

"Come on brother," Collin tried to calm him down, "You know what Rick said. He doesn't want anything ruining New Years Eve."

"I'm not going to ruin anything," Ethan said with an evil smile, "Drunk mountain and I need to discuss his future as an organ donor."

"Hey," the drunk said getting up and charging, "Who do you think you are."

"Shut up!" Collin and Roland said at the same time as the both punched him sending him flying back into the wall, again.

"Hey, I wanted to do that," Ethan pouted.

"Why should you have all the fun?" Roland said. They all broke out laughing.

"You guys are so screwed," the drunk said trying to get up and falling down then pulling his badge out of his coat, "I'm a cop."

"That," said a voice from just outside the doorway, "Remains to be seen."

THE MEETING ROOM

"So, is that what all this declaration of love is about," she said changing her tone from rage to sultry and walking towards him swaying her hips provocatively, "Are you hoping to fulfill your threesome fantasy with Jordan and myself. Do all the things you only imagined."

As she moved closer, he backed up, but there was no look of nervousness in his eyes. There was amusement and a good deal of arousal.

"No," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because when it comes to you, I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"You what?" she scoffs, almost laughing, "You...you..don't believe in premarital sex?"

"You need to listen more carefully. I said I don't believe in it with you. I will not have sex with you, with or without Jordan's presence, until you marry me first."

"You're insane."

"Possible. Still, I slept with both my ex-wives before we got married. I'd thought I change it up a bit this time. Also, all your relationships with have been passionate short term ones that seem destined to implode. That's what I'm looking for."

"And a marriage certificate guarantees it won't implode?"

"There are no guarantees Kate, but considering how you idolize you parents' marriage, you would not be so quick enter into it unless you wanted it to have a chance to go the distance."

"Just so there is no misunderstanding, that was a proposal. If you like, you can call Tiffany's tomorrow. Ask for Mr. Paul Varjak."

"Why?"

"For the ring of course," he said leaving the room.

"Of course," is all she could say. She was so stunned she was barely able to speak or move.

STORAGE ROOM

"Captain Montgomery?" the drunk cop said from the floor.

"I come out to a friend's bar with the missus to enjoy New Years, one of the few over the years where I haven't had to work. And I have deal with a drunk imbecile rather than dance with my lovely wife. I am not a happy man Detective Baker."

"So, he is one of yours?" Collin said derisively.

"Yes, meet Detective Norman Baker from robbery."

"Norman," all three brothers said simultaneously, snickering.

"Sir," Baker said ignoring them, "I want to press charges against these three for assaulting a police officer."

"I'm sure you do, detective. Of course, you have not witnesses while they have a room full of witnesses to you being drunk, disorderly, and assaulting a state trooper."

"State trooper?"

"The guy you punched," Montgomery continued, "Also, in addition to being State Troopers as well, these three gentlemen are his brothers."

A noticeably confused Baker looked at Roland, "You guys are brothers."

"Of course," Roland replied, "I just got back from vacationing in Miami and I haven't lost my tan yet."

"How long have you been saving that one," Ethan said sarcastically.

"Couple of years. I wanted to save it for a special occasion."

"Nice," Collin commented, grinding.

"Back to my imbecile problem," Montgomery interjected, "I really would like to avoid paperwork tonight."

"Alright Captain," Colin answered, "Justin seems to be ok. You man was too tipsy do much damage. The fall probably hurt worse than the punch. In the spirit of the holidays, we'll let him leave, a cab of course. Alright?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement except Ethan who eventually gave in under prodding from his brothers.

"I'll show him to the door," Ethan volunteered.

"No," Colin said holding up his hand, "Roland and I will."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"And Baker." Montgomery said as they were leaving.

"Sir?"

"I would forget this ever happened if I were you. You're lucky. I know these men well. And messing with their baby brother...well...wouldn't be able to identify what's left of you with DNA."

"Yes, sir" that sobered him up a bit.

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target or its characters.**

**The characters of Roland, Justin, Elise, Vanessa, Isobel, and Mary Rose are my own creations.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: One other point, I may soon change the rating on this story as Kate will start to reveal a much darker side to herself in how she deals with her issues. And I do mean when it comes to physical relationships.**

**Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. The Interlacing of scenes is not easy and I'm still getting the hang of it**


	15. New Years Part 4

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: A Guest Reviewer named Gloria made an observation about Chapter 7. In that chapter, Rick uses a line from the movie Serenity (the Firefly movie). In Chapter 7 is Rick Castle says "I intend to misbehave". Gloria rightly pointed out that the movie is Mal Reynolds says "I aim to misbehave.".**

**However, this was not a mistake on my part. I intentionally changed the one word to reflect the difference in the characters. Even though both are played by Nathan Fillion, their backgrounds are very different even without spaceships and such. Mal is a cowboy like raised on the frontier and likely only got as far as graduating high school. Richard Castle is a born and raised Manhattanite with a prep-school and college education. He is also a successful writer with an obsession for proper grammar. I changed the line to reflect how he would speak rather than Mal.**

**Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. This is my first attempt at interlacing scenes, breaking up scenes and switching from one to the other so that there is a greater feeling of action happening simultaneously. Let me know what you think. **

**And I know this is turning out to be a really long New Years Eve, but it affords an opportunity for a lot of backstories necessary for the plot.**

THE VIP ROOM

"I feel fine now," Justin protested to his sisters, "I think you can stop babying me."

"Alright, Natalie he's all yours." Isobel said smiling at the young redhead and flick his ear hard.

"Owww! I thought you doctors swore to first do no harm."

"I'm still just an intern. Besides, don't want to be treated like a baby, don't act like one."

"Ha, ha, very funny sis."

"Thanks for checking him out Josh," Isobel said to her date.

"I probably owe Justin here," he said giving her a hug, "Gave me a chance to show off for you."

"Well, then I'm glad I chose my date for tonight so wisely."

"Only a fool would argue against such insight," he said kissing her deeply, only breaking the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great.

"Awww…" they heard Serena, Vanessa, and Elise say at the same time.

"Very funny guys," shaking her head at her sisters and turning to Josh, "Showing off again?"

"Oh yea."

"Well, save some of it. I will need to to show off for me again later, privately."

"You bet I will.""

"Ewww," Justin commented with a sour face, "Dude, that's my sister. I need to get out of here., Care to dance again Natalie."

"I would be delighted."

THE BAR AREA

Lanie was looking out across the party scene.

_Damn it Kate. Girl, where are you?_ she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," a pretty blonde said coming up to her side, "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Maddison….now don't tell me," Lanie tried to remember through the drinks she's had, " Queller, Madison Queller."

"Guilty as charged. Call me Maddie, everyone does," she replied with a warm smile and offering her hand.

"Lanie Parish. So you went through High School with Kate?"

"Oh yeah, Becks and I go way back."

"Becks, huh," Lanie said giggling and shaking her hand, "I'll have to remember that one. So what was 'Becks' like as a teenager? I bet you have some great stories."

"Indeed I do. At first Becks was a straight A student, always working or had her nose in a book. I had to practically beg her to come out on a Saturday night."

"Then she entered her wild phase. I mean she was still a straight A student, but they guys and stuff she got into had her parents climbing the walls. She even started to scare me a little."

"Wow," Lanie was genuinely surprised, "I would not have seen that coming except for the straight A student part. Speaking of wild child, have you seen her?

"Actually, no, but I ran into Rick's mom, Martha Rodgers. She said he was talking to her in the back meeting room."

"I really need to speak to her. Could you show me the way?"

"Sure, come with me," Maddie said with a lopsided grin showing the way, "And along the way, we can swap stories about Becks.

"I'd love too."

STORAGE ROOM

"Baker," Captain Montgomery said glaring at Detective Baker, "Instead of making a ton of money on New Years, Rick Castle chooses to throw this annual party as a benefit to raise money for fellow officers and other first responders who have been lost or debilitatingly injured in the line of duty. He does this because he and his brothers come from money, they are still brother officers.

"He also sets aside a large number of tickets for the top people from each precinct and firehouse. That way, they can hang out with movies stars, pop stars, politicians, and celebrities of all types here that guys like you and me would never be able to meet.

"I thought you were one those which is why you got one of the invites. But your behaviour tonight has embarrassed me and the NYPD not to mention endangered the future of a very important event to honor our own."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Colin said finally speaking.

"Colin," Roy began, "I can't apologize enough for what happened…."

Colin raised his hand and gave a gentle smile to stop the Captain from going further.

"Justin is fine. If you're still willing to vouch for the detective, I'm willing to look at this as an aberration and let you handle it in house however you feel. And I'm sure Rick will agree. Detective..."

"Sir?" Baker responded truly chastised and remorseful.

"I believe in second chances, and if Captain Montgomery says you should get one, I trust him. However, I don't believe in third, fourth, or fifth chances. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, now we'll arrange for a ride home. Try to relax on what's left of New Years Eve."

"Yes sir," he said getting up, "Thank you sir."

"Roy, we'll take him to the door. The cab should be ready by now. Ethan, take Roy back to the party. I'm sure Evelyn is none too pleased with any of us."

OUTSIDE THE MEETING ROOM

Rick Castle glanced back once more at a shocked Kate Beckett.

_I'm sorry I have to turn your life upside down like this Kate but it's for your own good. I hope._

He entered on of the myriad of secret panels spread out across the old building, taking a spiral staircase down to his basement office.

"Is it me kid, or does this place seem like it was designed by Wile E. Coyote?" the voice came from a man standing at the bookcase, holding a glass that Rick knew was likely filled with his best Scotch. The man was at least a couple of decades older than Castle. His was completely white but he had a solid muscular build and athletic bearing like a paratrooper general who still liked to jump with his men.

"Well, at least it's not built on a cliff."

"Did I hear correctly? Did you just propose marriage to a woman you've only known for three days?"

"Eavesdropping again I see."

"I'm a spy son, it's pretty much a reflex."

"Well, Considering the circumstances of my existence, I don't think you want compare impetuous decisions."

"Oh, I wasn't criticizing. She seems perfect for you. Of course your mother's reaction could be anything from ecstatic to a female interpretation of King Leir."

"Tell me about. Mother aside, if I'm to have any chance of getting Kate down the aisle, I'm going to need your help."

"I figured that's why you called. What do you need."

"First things first," Rick said pouring himself a drink and raising his glass for a toast, "To family."

"Happy New Year, dad."

"Happy New Year, son."

THE VIP ROOM

"Have either of you seen Kate?" Tom Deming asked Ryan and Esposito in a frustrated tone bordering on angry.

"No dude," Javier answered, "Lanie went off to look for her. That manager, Beckett's friend from high school, went with her."

Suddenly, something caught Tom's attention.

"Hey, you guys recognize that guy over there just outside the entrance to VIP?"

"Which one," Ryan asked.

"The bald, short guy with the big black frame glasses and the hot blonde with the ponytail he is talking to."

"Yeah, I see them," Javie replied, "Talk about an odd couple."

"Yeah, me too," Kevin seconded, "He kind of looks like the gay talent agent from 'Sex In The City'."

Javi and Tom just stare at him.

"What," he responds to their disapproval, "I have sisters."

"Dude," Javi replied looking at him disapprovingly, "There are somethings you should just keep to yourself.

"Moving on," Tom interrupts, "I think I've seen the guy on and the girl on a bunch of composite sketches for a end fence and middleman for big ticket stolen items."

"And the blonde?" Javi says grinning.

"She's been linked to a bunch of large scale heists."

"You sure?" Javier asked.

Then Deming saw Serena talking to them and the three walking off together.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Excuse me guys."

"Where's he going?" Kevin asked a little confused.

"Not sure bro, but I have feeling he's going to end up handcuffed to the bar again."

BY THE FRONT DOOR

Colin and Roland walked back in from putting Detective Baker in a cab when beautiful, leggy woman in a little black dress came up to them.

"Colin!"

"Charlie, you made it," the Brit said with a big smile as the beautiful brunette hugged him and gave him a closed mouth but long kiss on the lips.

"I'm so sorry, but my editor insisted on a final revision before I could go."

"It's fine, I'm no stranger to canky bosses."

"I'm going to tell Rick you said that," Roland commented.

"Oh, forgive my manners. Charlotte Parker, this is my brother Roland."

"Don't worry my dear Charlotte," Roland tells her when she gives a quizzical look between her blond, caucasian British date and his handsome African-American sibling, "He'll explain it while you're dancing,"

"Please," she said with big smile, "Call me Charlie."

"Charlie Parker?"

"And yes, I know how to play the saxaphone," she said leaning into Colin, "It's get my lips in shape for more fun activities."

"Oh, she's a keeper, brother mine. If you'll excuse, I will let you two make beautiful music together.

Colin groaned as Roland walked away, "Oh that was awful brother."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Charlie," Roland spoke with a charming smile, ignoring his brother, as he giving her hand chivalrous kiss. And departed inside.

"Shall we dance Mr. Hunt?"

"I would love to Ms. Parker."

OUTSIDE THE MEETING ROOM

"You can't be serious," Lanie said in shock to Madison, "She actually went through with it?"

"God's honest truth," she replied raising her right hand.

"That so does not sound like the Kate Beckett I know."

"You know…" Maddie took a more somber tone, "about her mom, right?"

"And her dad too," her smile disappearing.

"As crazy as it sounds, I think underestimated how hard it would hit her. I mean, she was 19, an adult. I knew she would be devastated and sad for a long time, but I didn't expect her to change so much. It's almost like she took it like a little kid would. Looking back, though, it makes perfect sense.

"They were so close. I mean, I love my mom more than anything, but for Kate, it was different. Her mom was her idol, her hero. All the rebeling aside, Kate wanted to be just like her. She wanted to be a lawyer. She wanted to do civil rights law. She had it all planned out. It's like everything she did was to make her mom proud. It's like her entire identity was defined by her mom. When she died, Kate seemed not to know what to do with herself."

"Well, she told me she became a cop to solve her mom's murder," Lanie added, "I guess she was still wanting her mom to be proud."

"I tried to keep in touch, so did a lot of our friends, but she just stopped reaching out. She seems, better but no much. I'm thinking you might be responsible for that. Last I saw Becks, she wouldn't even go out New Years. It was too close to the anniversary of her mom's death."

"It hasn't been easy Maddie. Getting her just to go out for drinks the first time was like pulling crocodile teeth," they both giggled at the imagery, "Maybe, that's why I'm rooting for Rick."

"Oh, yeah?" Maddie responded smiling.

"I've known him for a while, and if anyone can find a way to get through her defenses, it's him. And speak of the devil."

"And the devil appears," Rick said walking up to them.

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

"Justin seems to have recovered nicely," Ian Edgerton commented while dancing with Vanessa.

"Yeah, he's fine. Any brain damage was self-inflicted years ago."

They both were noticing Justine dancing very happily with Natalie.

"I have to say I was surprised when you asked me to this shindig."

"Why is that? We've always had quite a bit of fun together," she responded with a mischievous smile and stroking his ear.

"Yes, we have and I have no problem continuing to be that way."

"But…"

"However, at the risk of ruining this evening's fun, I heard a rumor that you and Mark Fallon over at DHS were going a little bit further than fun."

"Well, that didn't work out so well," Vanessa said losing her smile, "Mark's just not done grieving."

"And you didn't want to rush him. It's been over two years since the attacks."

"I know but there is no map for mourning the love of your life. And I can't just take the little crumbs he gives me."

"And so here we are."

"I hope you're not mad at me for using you."

"That depends. What are you going to use me for?"

The mischievous smile came back, "Everything you are hoping for Mr. Edgerton."

"Then I'm good." The both laughed at that.

THE VIP ROOM

"I'm sorry about that Kevin," Elise said coming back up to him.

"Hey, I understand. Someone tried to beat up your little brother. Family comes first. I hope he's alright."

"Yeah, he'll be fine. The guy was too buzzed to make a decent punch of it."

"Still, the way you handled him...that was awesome."

"Oh really," she said stepping closer and again started to gently draw circles on his chest with her finger, "Most guys find it a bit of a turn off. You don't."

"No...no...I thought it was...ah...well…"

"Arousing…" she said with a sexy smile and come hither look.

"You're...you're...playing with me, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. Do you want me to stop?"

"No…" Kevin responded in a high pitched voice.

"Good…because one thing to know about me Officer Kevin Ryan is that I have a photographic memory."

"OK…" he responded not understanding.

"And one of the things I've photographed is the Kama Sutra."

"I see…"

"No, but you will, and I may have added a few things of my own."

At that point, Kevin lost the power of speech.

OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN

Tom Deming followed Serena and her unnamed contact towards the kitchen area.

He saw the little bald guy produce a box and they headed towards a door.

After they went through the door, Tom slowly came up to the door. There was a sign on it that read, "Wine Cellar 2, For Reasons of Safety Employees Only."

Tom ignored the sign and went in. The room was dark and he fumbled for a light switch. After find it, he wend down the steps and could not find Serena or her mystery friend.

He'd heard that this building used to be a speakeasy during prohibition and that it was riddled with secret doors and rooms. He tried to find where they might have gone but to no success.

Getting increasingly frustrated, he went up the steps to leave. The door was locked. He tried it several times. Nothing. He yelled and pounded on the door. No one seemed to have heard him.

And he finally realized what had happened.

"SERENA!"

On the other side of the hidden door, "Seriously, he is so easy."

Her two companions just shrug they walk off.

OUTSIDE THE MEETING ROOM

"Hello, Ladies," Rick said with his more charming smile, "What are you to up to?"

"Looking for Becks actually," Maddison offered, "Your mom she was back here."

"Yeah, last I saw her, she's back in the meeting room. I needed to get out of there before she hit me again."

"She hit you," Lanie said surprised.

"Hit maybe too strong a word. I told her I loved her. She disagreed and slapped me."

"Then, we argued a little more about it and other things. Thank God she wasn't armed."

"Was that it," Lanie asked, still a little in shock.

"No, I may have done something to tick her off. That's why I left in a hurry."

"Which was?"

"I'll let her tell you. Oh," he said reaching in his pocket and handing Lanie a business card, "I was going to give her this, but I was afraid she would just tear it up. Why don't you hang onto it until she cools down, whatever decade that happens to be."

"'Paul Varjak'," Lanie said reading the card, "'Tiffany & Co.'"

"Their closed tomorrow. She should call on the second or later."

"Why does she need to call Tiffany's?" Lanie asked, still dazed.

"I'll let her tell you," turning to the blonde manager, "Maddie, show Lanie to the meeting room. I need to go prepare a human shield when Kate comes out to kill me."

Rick takes off.

"Did he say human shield," Maddie asks in confusion.

"I would say you get used to him, but you really don't."

THE VIP ROOM

"Isobel, hi," A tall, thin good looking man with a basketball player's build said to her. He wore thin rimmed square glasses. He had pale blue eyes and brown hair that had grey at the temples.

"Zalman!," she replied giving him a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek, "Zalman, this is my date, Dr. Josh Davidson. Josh, this is Serena's date, Zalman Drake."

"Pleased to meet you," Josh said extending his hand, "I loved going Drake's magic shop as kid, but I'm sure you hear that all the time."

"And I never get tired of it. I think wherever they are, my father and grandfather smile when someone says it. "

"Oh, and Zalman isn't just the owner of the shop. He also designs illusions for some of the top magicians. In fact, I heard you just signed an exclusive deal with Tobias Strange."

"Wow," Josh gushed, "His shows are amazing."

"Yeah," Isobel gave a big smile, "I can't wait to see what you can get to disappear."

"Yeah, we're going to sign the paperwork on friday. Speaking of disappearing. Have you seen your sister. I can't seem to find her."

"I hope I'm the sister you were referring too," Serena said coming up and giving Zalman a deep kiss on the lips, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Rick asked me to run a minor errand for him. The place mad house tonight."

Isobel just rolled her eyes and gave her sister a knowing smile.

THE DANCE FLOOR

"So, you've known Rick the longest," Charlie asked as in a playful tone, "How did you two meet?"

"Actually, Serena has known him the longest. Are still working on your article."

"No, I turned that in on Tuesday," she said smiling playfully, "Maybe, I'm just using you to get to him."

"Then, you'd be wasting your time. Rick has his heart set on someone else."

"And who might that be?"

"Nice try, but I happen to know for a fact your editor wants a follow up to the article."

"Can't a girl just ask about her handsome date's best friends or family."

He just gave her a playful, suspicious look.

"Fine. You're right. I think there is a story in there somewhere. I just can't help it."

"Now, you sound like Rick. He always wants to know the story as well. I keep reminding him about curious felines."

"Are you saying I'm a type of kitty kat...meow," she actually purrs while rubbing her head against him.

"Oh, that's not playing fair. Alright, it's not like it's a big secret. It was Rick's second or third day at Cornwall Academy. He'd already been sent to the Headmaster for pulling some hilarious prank. Anyway, he was heading out of the Headmaster's office. "At the same time, I was coming towards him from the opposite direction.

"As we got closer to crossing paths, we heard some noises. Several jocks were harassing skinny, nerdy black student. Rick didn't know him at all, and I'd just seen him a couple of times. He was scholarship kid named Bob Weldon…"

"Wait a second...Bob Weldon...as in Robert Weldon...Brooklyn District Attorney and likely future Mayor.?"

"Yes, the same guy standing over there with his lovely wife," he motions with a nod of his head which causes her to turn her head, "Anyway, Rick and I take a quick look at the scene. The jocks are pushing Bob around because he refused to their homework for him. They gave him chance to change his mind and he refused.

"When they started a beat down. Rick looked at me and nodded his head in their direction. And I nodded in agreement. It was like the opening of "The Magnificent Seven". And we charged them."

"Oh, I love that movie," she said practically cooing, "And did you beat them off."

"God no," he laughed, "We were getting the snot knocked out of us until this scrappy little redheaded girl jumped in the fray. And that's how we met Elise. Even then, she was an scrappy fighter. We were holding our ground until some teachers broke it up."

"Did you all get expelled?"

"Almost. The Headmaster is a decent fellow. He knew there was no way four scrawny kids would try to bully six jocks. The only way to expel us was to expel them also. For the sake of the athletic program, no one wanted to take it any further.

_He could be just bullshitting me. _She thought to herself _But who the hell cares, it's an awesome story._

And then she kissed him long, deep, and passionately with their tongues trying to take up residence in each other's mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Tradition. Heroes should be kissed by the girl."

"Well, we Brits are sticklers for tradition," and they kissed again.

IN THE BAR AREA

"Someone said there was a problem," Ethan said walking up to the main bar.

"Yes, sir," the bartender responded pointing down to a very attractive woman in tiny little black dress with wavy dark red hair, "We have a party crasher. She seems to know several guests but isn't with anyone. The security guys think she may be a hooker."

"Not quite, but close."

"You know her?"

"I arrested her once."

Ethan walked over to her and addressed the security people, "It's ok guys, I'll take care of her."

"Ethan Slaughter," she said with a smirk, "Here to handcuff me again."

"Mistress Irene," said with an equally sarcastic smirk, "I actually didn't bring my cuffs. Maybe I can borrow some of yours."

"I didn't bring mine either. Sorry to disappoint," she said stepping closer and pouting her lips.

"So Mistress Irene, why are you crashing my family's party?"

"Well I suppose I have been a little naughty in that regard. I crash a different party each year, see how close I get to midnight before I get caught. I must admit, your security people are good. They caught me in record time.

"And I'm off the clock. So, you can call me Irene. No need for the mistress part unless you want to make an arrangement so I can stay."

"I don't know. Using the same dominatrix as my father. Seems almost like incest."

"So will you at least escort me to the door to catch a cab."

"I'll do you one better. You can stay tonight as my plus one and no need for an an arrangement."

"Why so generous?" she asked genuinely shocked.

"Amusement. I have a feeling there will be a lot anxious faces tonight when they see us walking around together."

"Why Ethan, if I knew you had a such a cruel streak, I might have propositioned you way before now."

ON THE MAIN FLOOR

As Roland was heading back to the VIP area, a stunning dark skinned woman with long wavy hair called out to him

"Roland Clark, as I live and breath."

"Jessica Pearson, what might you be doing here?" he said turning around and walking back to her. He suddenly noticed how stunning she looked in a dress that was one-shoulder leather bodice top and a fluid crepe maxi skirt.

"Can't a poor girl come out on New Years Eve to a support a good cause."

"At what your firm bills you out per hour, poor is not an adjective I would apply."

"Why is it whenever you say things like that it comes across as accusing me of being a call girl than an attorney?" she said stepping closer and giving him a smoldering look, "And why do I find arousing."

"The answer to first question is simple. I am implying you're a call girl. The answer to the second question is simple as well. Rick has put out the good booze for this part."

"Oh, Roland, can't we have a truce for tonight? It might be fun. In fact, from past history, we both know it would be."

"Isn't there a zebra carcass you should be hovering over?"

"I guess, forgive and forget is not on the table. It was just a case, nothing personal. And you did win in the end."

"Since it's a party, I am not up to going into debate about a system that is driven more by superstition than logic. But suffice it to say. Suffice it to say, you went after my sister and tried to use attorney client privilege to shield your client's guilt. You lost a major case. You embarassed your firm. There was no way Hartman would have been able to protect your job or your law license if we had pushed."

"Why didn't you?" her face softened looking into his eyes.

"It wasn't my call. I wanted to skewer alive over an open pit. Rick, on the other hand, has this thing about redemption. He thinks you still have a shot at it."

"And you don't?"

"Let's just say you don't want to blow your chance."

THE MEETING ROOM

Kate was leaning against the round table, still in a little shock, staring off into space. It barely registered when Lanie and Maddie walked in.

"Becks," Maddie was the first to speak, "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure."

"We ran into Castle outside," Lanie said softly, broaching the subject carefully, "He said you two were talking back here."

"I wouldn't exactly call it talking. It was more like a battle wills."

"And who won?" Maddie asked just as carefully.

"I think he did," then her face turned from blank to angry, "Damn it!"

"What happened sweetie," Lanie said moving closer with Maddie, "Rick said he told you he loved you. And then you disagreed and slapped him."

"That's right."

"Then he said you argued a little more. And then he said he did something to really tick you off."

"Oh, yeah. You could say that."

"Did he hit you?" Maddie said seriously and with concern.

"Of course not," she said as if she couldn't believe Maddie would asked that. _Rick would never lay a hand on me. Oh great I'm defending him._

"Did he kiss you," Lanie asked sounding a little too hopeful.

"It was much worse."

"Worse," the two BFFs said at once.

"He proposed."

"He what!" again in unison.

"You too are really getting way good that."

THE OUTSIDE THE VIP ROOM

Rick was making his way to the VIP room when he ran to a very stylish couple.

"There you are Rick," the man was in his late forties but in great shape with thick brown hair starting to show streaks of grey.

"Christian," Rick replied shaking hands with a charming smile that was obviously fake at least for him while leaning in to give the wife a peck on the cheek, "And Naomi, how are you?"

"I'm doing great," she was younger than husband, about the same age as Rick. She was tall with high cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, slender body and long legs that screamed model and one who could still command bookings in a business where most girls were done by 28.

"I was hoping to run into you Rick."

"Oh Christian, you're not still mad that I beat you out of that book."

"Oh, I've gotten over that, but an original printing of 'The Count of Monte Cristo' belongs in proper collection for all the world to see, not sitting hidden away."

"As much as I'm impressed by the Dahl collection, I'm going to have to say no for the time being. The book is actually owned by all my siblings and I collectively, so it's not just my call. And for now, it will remain locked away."

"Well, I tried. But if you change your mind, I'd like to get another shot."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged."

"Oh," Dahl said noticing someone trying to get his attention, There's Lou Karnacki, excuse me honey I need to talk with him privately, boring stuff. I won't be a minute."

He was gone before she could say anything.

"No rest for the wicked," Naomi said when he was out of earshot.

"So, how mad is he about the book?" Rick asked walking her towards the VIP room.

"Terminal I would say."

IN THE MEETING ROOM

"Lets back up here a second," Maddie says, "He proposed...to you?"

"Try not seem so shocked at the idea someone might actually want to marry me….what am I saying. This is nuts."

"That's just it Becks, women who get proposed to tend to be a little bit happier."

"She's got you there sweetie," Lanie added, "Even if she's going to say no, they like the idea of being asked. You didn't turn him down did you?"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. I was in shock. He's known me for less than a week and he proposed. That's beyond crazy. What kind of person does that."

"Castle," Laine said shrugging her shoulders.

"Exactly, how did it go from you slapping him to a proposal," Maddie asked, "Maybe he wasn't serious."

"Well, we argued. And I tried to do to him what I did to Peter Lassiter."

"Peter Lassiter?" Lanie asked confused.

"Torturing a guy through teasing," Maddie answered, "A Becks specialty. I'll tell you about it later."

"Look forward to hearing about it."

Kate just rolled her eyes. _Great, their bonding_.

"So, did he fall for it," Maddie asked

"Nope," Kate continued, "He said that because of my relationship track record and his relationship track record, he wouldn't have sex with me until after we're married. And he said that I could consider it a proposal of marriage."

"Did he have a ring?"

"Maddie!"

"Well did he?" Lanie also asked.

"Please. Even Rick Castle doesn't walk around with an engagement ring ready to go. He just…"

"He just what," Lanie asked practically knowing the answer.

"He told me to call this guy at Tiffany's…"

"Paul Varjak…"

Kate just looked at her.

"What...Castle gave me his card to hold on to. He was afraid you'd tear it up."

"He told me to call this Varjak guy to arrange for the ring," Kate continued.

"Wow, he's good." Maddie said without thinking, "What did you say."

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. He just walked out before I could."

"Damn, girl," Lanie said turning to Maddie, "He is good."

THE VIP ROOM

"He's really wanted that book so badly Naomi?"

"Rick, it's not about the book. It's about the image of Christian Dahl, the image of a winner. When you got that book from under him, you made him look like a fool and a loser and in public. He wanted to find you and beat the crap out of you until I reminded you and your brothers are all heavily armed."

Rick chuckled lightly, "Sage advice from a wise wife. I don't think Christian realizes how well above him he married."

"Thank you Rick," she replied smiling and blushing, "He thinks you only reason you went after the book was to embarrass him. I tried to tell him that it's your favorite story of all time, but he dismissed it."

"Seems it's more like he went after the book to embarrass me. You beat a guy in one charity Formula One Race and suddenly he thinks everything I do is about him."

"I think it would kill him to realize how little time you spend thinking about him," Naomi laughed, "Between you and your sibs, he sees everything as a calculated insult against him."

"What? He's still upset none of us will invest in his fund?

"Oh, gets more petty than that. His paranoia is off the charts. Even tonight, all he could talk about is how he wasn't allowed in here, the VIP room."

"Oh please, we call it that as a joke. It's not a real VIP room. It's just a place for my family and closest friends, something even Christian can never think himself to be. You must of have told him that."

"I may have not exactly explained."

"Oh really," he said with wide eyes.

"To be honest, I haven't been too happy with you either."

"I'm sorry Naomi," he said with a sad and sympathetic expression, "I'm not going to sleep with a married woman, no matter how bad the marriage."

"I know, you're too damn noble," she said squeezing his shoulder, "And if you weren't I don't think I would have tried.

"It's my own damn fault. I was trying to rewrite history. I had this fantasy that you would rescue me from a miserable life and we could live happily ever after. It's not like I didn't have enough chances. And thanks for not telling Christian."

"Naomi…"

"No, it's alright Rick. But you know what the funniest thing is?"

"What?"

"I think if you had gone through with it and you had told Christian he would have been ecstatic, confirmation of his paranoia.

THE MEETING ROOM

"Lanie, please," Kate said exasperated, "How could he do something so sneaky and rotten."

"Oh yeah, you have it so rough. You get a real life version of a guys most women only see in books, TV, and movies."

Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Kate Beckett," Lanie said going into scolding mode, "When a kind, handsome, heroic, charming millionaire who is also your favorite author of all time proposes to you, you say YES!"

"Not to mention," Maddie added, "He's a kind, handsome, heroic, charming millionaire who

you've been in love with him since you were five years old."

"I thought you said you got over that crush in a couple of weeks?" Lanie asked hands on her hips.

"She did," Madison answered, "Until his books started coming out."

"Oh, really," Lanie said raising an eyebrow at Kate.

"She went into major fan-girl mode."

"I was not a fan-girl."

"They why are you blushing, Becks? She had all his books. "

"They were my mom's. She bought them."

"And you would borrow them and stare at his picture on the back cover when you thought no one was looking. And it wasn't your mom who bought every newspaper and magazine that had an article about him. When he got married the first time, I thought she was going to have an aneurysm."

"And Rick's the nutty one?" Lanie said crossing his arms.

"Yes, because I'm not the one who proposed to someone who's practically perfect stranger when he has a daughter to think about. Is he even considering Alexis?"

"Let's not forget," Lanie countered undeterred, "That you have his little girl's seal of approval already."

"Oh, I've met her," Maddie gushed, "Isn't she just the most adorable thing ever. And she's so well behaved and smart."

"I know," Lanie said giggling, "Could you imagine her as the flower girl. She would look so precious."

"Excuse me," Kate interrupted, "Before you start flipping a coin to see who gets to Maid of Honor, did it occur to either of you I may not be the slightest interested in marrying Richard Castle?"

"Hey, we're planning wedding here Becks," Maddie said laughing, "Don't spoil this for us."

Suddenly, the small two-way radio on Maddi's belt beeped. She listened into her earpiece and spoke into the mic quickly.

"Sorry guys, I need to get back on the floor. Becks, give the guy at least half a chance before writing him off and Lanie, it was great to meet you. Call me and let me know what happens. And I call heads in the Maid of Honor coin flip."

"Maddie!" Kate cried and rolled her eyes in frustration as her friend left the room.

THE VIP ROOM

"Naomi, if you're so unhappy, why do you stay? You have your own career and businesses. You may not be a billionaire's wife anymore, but you'll still "

"It's not that simple. Christian's ego extends to more than just you. His wife leaving him would be a public humiliation that he wouldn't be able to tolerate."

"You don't think he'd hurt you?" Rick said suddenly anger and concern showing on his face.

"No, nothing like that, at least not physically. But he's still Christian Dahl and he could destroy my career and businesses with a couple of phone calls. He wouldn't even have to give any direct orders. He'd just make it known his displeasure with me and that would be it.

"Henry II and Thomas Becket"

"Pardon me?"

"Henry II was King of England, often overshadowed by his more famous son Richard the Lionhearted though Henry reigned longer and more successfully. Anyway, Henry wanted to control the Church in England, everyone was Catholic back then, so he got his best friend Thomas Becket appointed Archbishop of Canterbury.

"When he gets the job, Thomas Becket goes through a religious rebirth where he starts opposing the King on matters of the Church's independence. One night while drinking with some of his knights, Henry screams in frustration, 'Will no one rid me of this turbulent priest.

"The knights are not quite sure if the King means it or not, but they decide to go out and kill Becket anyway thinking it would make the King happy. He ran him through with swords while he was at pulpit."

"Well," she responded to the story, "Christian thinks of himself as a king. And kings don't threaten. They don't have to."

"Look, Naomi, if you need anything, no matter what, just ask."

"Thank you, Rick." she said giving him a tight hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

THE MEETING ROOM

After Maddie left, Lanie turned to Kate, "Jordan Shaw is Rick's date for tonight."

"I know."

"And does Rick know?" Lanie voiced the question and suggestive tone.

"Oh yes. Apparently, Jordan used our history as an aphrodisiac. According to Rick, it phenomenal sex even better."

"Wow"

"Wow? That's all you have to say?"

"I'm not talking about the sex, though that is impressive."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"How many guys do you know would be that honest about something like that. Come on. They would lie about, and then when caught, would make up some lame excuse about being embarrassed or what not. Or worse, they would try to get you to do a threesome…"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just rolled your eyes and blushed. Did he suggest…"

"No, I did."

"You what!" Lanie responded in shock with her eyes bulging out.

"I didn't mean it. It was trying to throw him off balance by suggesting it's what he was after and maybe he had a shot. Teasing him. And that's when he said he wouldn't sleep with me until after I married him."

"Oh, I see what the problem is now."

"What is the problem?"

"You're scared of him."

"I'm what?!"

"He can read you perfectly."

"That's ridiculous Lanie."

"Is it? In almost every relationship you've been in, you're the one calling the shots. You decide when it starts and when it ends. And you get away with it because none of them can tell what's going on up there in your head.

"But it's not working with Rick Castle. He sees through all your little tricks and defenses, and he's done it so quickly. And you're trying desperately to find out what went wrong, but you can't. And the reason is so simple."

"And what's this simple reason."

"Uh-uh," Lanie said with a big Cheshire smile.

"Lanie…"

"Girl, you need to figure it out on your own or it won't mean anything."

"Fine," Kate threw her arms up in defeat, "But I'll be damned if I let Rick Castle have the final word on this."

"Yeah, no one proposes to Kate Beckett and just walks away."

Kate rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

As Kate makes her way to the VIP room, she sees something. The VIP room is raised slightly higher than the main floor so she can see Rick at it's edge.

_Who the hell is he talking to and why is he holding her hand. I've seen her before in ads, some kind of supermodel. Looks the type too. _

_Did she just hug and kiss him. How many women does he have tonight. He's dead!_

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I'm just killing time until the new season. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: A Guest Reviewer named Gloria made an observation about Chapter 7. In that chapter, Rick uses a line from the movie Serenity (the Firefly movie). In Chapter 7 is Rick Castle says "I intend to misbehave". Gloria rightly pointed out that the movie is Mal Reynolds says "I aim to misbehave.".**

**However, this was not a mistake on my part. I intentionally changed the one word to reflect the difference in the characters. Even though both are played by Nathan Fillion, their backgrounds are very different even without spaceships and such. Mal is a cowboy like raised on the frontier and likely only got as far as graduating high school. Richard Castle is a born and raised Manhattanite with a prep-school and college education. He is also a successful writer with an obsession for proper grammar. I changed the line to reflect how he would speak rather than Mal.**

**Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. This is my first attempt at interlacing scenes, breaking up scenes and switching from one to the other so that there is a greater feeling of action happening simultaneously. Let me know what you think. **

**And I know this is turning out to be a really long New Years Eve, but it affords an opportunity for a lot of backstories necessary for the plot.**

**Finally, I introduced the character of Jessica Pearson from Suits here. I could have made someone up, but Jessica Pearson is played by Gina Torres who played Zoë Washburne on Firefly.**


	16. New Years Part 5

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. This is my first attempt at interlacing scenes, breaking up scenes and switching from one to the other so that there is a greater feeling of action happening simultaneously. Let me know what you think.**

**And I know this is turning out to be a really long New Years Eve, but it affords an opportunity for a lot of backstories necessary for the plot.**

**This chapter is shorter than my of the other because I really wanted to end the New Years Eve part. The chapter ends right at midnight. So the next chapter will be New Years day. However, I promise two things. It will be smutty (at least I will do my best to make it so) and I will try to keep it one chapter. After that the days the time should move a little faster. **

THE MAIN ROOM (Kate)

Kate Beckett just stood frozen in place staring.

Lanie finally caught up to her, a little out of breath.

"Girl, how do you walk so fast in those heels? It's like chasing the Energizer Playboy Bunny..." suddenly, Lanie saw what she saw, "Who is that? She looks familiar."

"Naomi Dahl, aging supermodel, fashion designer, and successful businesswoman."

"She doesn't look aging to me." Lanie decided to have some fun.

"Plastic surgery and makeup can do wonders." _OK, she isn't aging, she still looks gorgeous. But I have better legs._

"Dang...you have it bad."

"Lanie…"

"Come on Kate, I've never seen you catty."

"I am not catty."

"Then, why are you flexing your fingers like you're getting your claws ready to take out someone's eyes, at least?"

"I'm not," then she looked at her hands. _Oh my God, I am. I didn't even realize I was doing it_, "I'm just still annoyed with him.

"No, you were already annoyed angry back there and your fingers were fine," _This going to be so much fun. _Lanie thought to herself, "You're now jealous angry."

"I am not Jealous of Naomi Dahl."

"What else do you know about her because it appears she knows Rick fairly well."

"She should. They dated in college. After college. After his first divorce. After his second divorce. Then she married billionaire philanthropist Christian Dahl." _That two timing ass. What am saying? What is wrong with me?_

"No wonder you're so catty."

"I'm not catty! I'm just frustrated."

"Sure, it's frustration that has you staring at them like crazed, jealous, fiance."

"I'm tired of whatever game he's playing with me."

"You're so certain it's a game?"

"It has to be. He tells me he loves me, proposes to me after only knowing me three days, and then turns around and starts hugging and kissing some leggy ex-girlfriend who has a husband

no less." _I shouldn't care who he's talking to. But I want to go over there and rip his head off. _

"Calm down Kate, breathe" she heard Lanie's voice through the anger, "You don't want to come off like some psycho bitch which is what you exactly sound like. What game could he possibly be playing? What could he be after?

"Let's go over a few points. He's a multimillionaire so he's not after your money because you don't have any.

"You're a junior NYPD homicide detective and he's a Lieutenant heading an elite State Police unit with the mayor and governor on speed dial and is golfing buddies with half the judiciary in this town so he doesn't need you to fix a traffic ticket.

"You're a beautiful woman but he's stated that he won't sleep with you until you marry him first because he's afraid your commitment issues will have you bolting the moment things get too serious. I don't know where he got that crazy notion unless he looked at your entire dating history.

"So, tell me Katherine Houghton Beckett, what possible end game is there for him other than to marry you and live happily ever after?"

"I don't know Lanie, but he's up to something. I can feel it, and he's going to tell me if I have to go over there and ring it out of him."

"In that case, may I point out a few other facts. First, you are not after a suspect in an alley. Rather, this is his bar which means the heavily armed security that you see all around work for him. Second, standing close to him are a number of his siblings each of whose martial arts skills make you look like Inspector Clouseau. And third, he himself could likely drop you on your cute butt with no problems. So as much fun as violence may sound, I think you better come up with another approach."

"Like what?" _Lanie's right, I need to calm down and get myself under control. No one person should have this much effect on me._ _I can look at him speaking to another woman and not care one way or another. _

"I suggest you accept his proposal."

"Lanie!"

"Let's see you come up with something."

She stops and looks down, taking a deep breath, getting a hold of herself and then looks up at them.

"Where the hell did they go. That son of a bitch left with her."

"And that matters to you, how little miss non-fiance?"

"Shut up Lanie," she says walking towards the VIP area

_I hope you know what you're doing Rick Castle_, Lanie thought to herself.

THE MAIN ROOM (Lanie)

Looking around the room, Lanie Parish gazed at her own painful scene. Javier Esposito making out intensely with an attractive blonde Lanie didn't recognize.

"Hey Lanie," Roland said coming up to her, "I'm glad I finally caught up with you."

"Hi Roland," she said giving him a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when he saw her expression.

"Yes...no...it's been a weird night."

"Ah," he said looking past her and noticing the scene she was staring at, "Well, I don't normally do this outside the family, but I would be happy to show Officer Esposito the error of his ways."

This caused Lanie to smile widely, "Thank you for the offer Roland. I'll keep it in mind. I was actually more focused on scratching that blonde hussy's eyes out."

"Her name is Amy Taylor. She's an EMT with FDNY. She's actually a very good person. If Amy knew the whole story, she would likely hold Esposito down while you neutered him."

"That is also something keep in mind," Lanie said with a big smile, "Thank you Roland."

"I take it that Javier Esposito is not the only source of weirdness for you tonight? I refer of course to Rick's recent infatuation with Kate Beckett."

"Yeah, I've been caught up in the….the...I don't know what it is...between my best friend and you brother. Kate went off for round whatever it is. I thought about following, but entertaining as it is, they're exhausting."

"Tell me about it."

"I mean Rick is acting very strange even for one of you. Do you know what is going on with him?"

He just looks at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I should have known better than to ask."

"I say let Rick and Kate worry about Rick and Kate. May I buy you a drink?"

"I would love one."

THE VIP ROOM (Rick)

Rick returned to his previous spot after escorting Naomi back to her husband.

Serena came up to Rick, "Hello brother dear. Lose your married supermodel."

"You should know better than that Serenity," Rick shot her a dirty look, "Have you seen Kate? I would have thought by now Kate would be on her way to kill me."

"And you not doing so a bad thing?" Serena rolled her eyes, "Well wait no more, she's coming up on your six. And guess what, she doesn't look happy. In fact, she looks like she'd happily dismember you right now."

"Big surprise there."

What did you do this time?"

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"I proposed to her."

"You proposed...are you insane!" she said in a loud whisper, "Only you would propose to the one woman in here who would consider it grounds to kill you."

"You know," he said observing Kate's reflection in a mirror along the wall, "I don't think that's the 'she wants to kill me because I proposed to her look' she gave me in the back."

"Oh, I remember that look. Did she happen to see you hug and kiss Naomi?"

"I'm dead" he observes deadpan. _This woman is impossible. God I hope she says yes,_ "Time for the human shields."

"The what? Never mind, I don't want to know."

THE VIP ROOM (Kate)

_There he is and without his supermodel girlfriend, thank God. _Kate thought to herself _I am doing it again? I shouldn't care if he left with her. I shouldn't care if he was doing her on the floor on network TV. I need to go up to him and tell him to get out of my life and stop...trying...to…marry...me?_

_Ugh! Who's he talking to now. Seems to be two couples, likely some of his big wig friends. _

"Castle, we need to talk…" she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw to whom he was speaking.

"Kate, great timing I have some people here I thought you would like to meet. Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD Homicide.

"This Joe Torre, manager of your beloved Yankees and his lovely wife Alice.

"And this is Terry Francona, recently installed manager of my beloved Red Sox and his lovely wife Jacque."

THE VIP ROOM (Roland and Lanie)

Lanie and Roland watched from a discreet distance while Kate shook hands with the two Major League managers and their wives giving them her most charming smile.

"It appears Rick's human shield is working perfectly. She seems to be handling the surprise well."

"It seems so doesn't it? But I promise you that inside Kate Beckett is giggling like a 5 year old who just met the real Santa. What's that Rick is hiding behind his back?"

"Oh, that's the second half of the surprise."

"Oh, really."

He then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my God," she said giggling, barely able to contain her voice, "She may just jump him on the spot."

THE VIP ROOM (Rick and Kate)

"It's...it's a nice...I mean...it's...real honor to meet you all," she was trying to get out a coherent sentence and doing fairly well considering the stuttering and the massive blushing, "I'm sorry I must sound like a complete idiot."

"Don't blame yourself dear," Alice Torre said laying a calming hand on her shoulder, "We've all been victims of Rick's little surprises over years."

"Game 4 of the '97 American League Division Series comes to mind," Joe Torre followed up with a look at Rick.

"What did you do?" Kate said whipping around to face him slapping him in the arm with her clutch.

"Nothing...that can be proven,"

"Oh really," Kate said raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to the left.

"I can't believe you are still bringing that up," Rick said laughing, turning to Joe, "I thought we had a deal never to mention that again."

"Believe it Rick," Alice stated with a big smile, "He'll never let that one go."

"Hey," Joe responded with an innocent enough expression, "I only agreed to never tell what happened. I never said I wouldn't tell people that I blamed you."

"He's got you there Ricky," Terry Francona pipped in, "Just be sure he can't blame you when our Red Sox take the pennant. I don't want Joe to have any excuses."

"Now that brings up an interesting question Kate," Joe Torre said turning to her, "How is it that a man can be born and raised in Manhattan end up being a Red Sox fan?"

"Oh that's simple sir. Female New York fans are too smart to fall for his line, even the Mets fans."

"Oh, I like her Rick. "I think you've met your match." Jacque Francona declared, laughing.

"Now I'm actually tempted not to let her have her present."

"Present...what present?"

"Oh that got her interest," Terry noted with a big, "Show her Ricky."

Rick held up what he had been holding behind his back.

"It's a baseball...signed by Joe, Alice, Terry, and Jacque. For you," he hands it to her, "It's even personalized 'To Kate Beckett' see."

She takes it and holds it in her hand like a priceless treasure.

"Oh, my God," is all she can get out...tears were actually starting well up in her eyes.

"Hate to use a cliche saying Rick," Terry said, "But I think you hit a home run with that gift."

"He certainly did," Kate said looking into his deep blue eyes, "Thank you, all of you. And thank you for coming out to this event to so show your support."

"It's an honor detective to help those who have given so much," Terry Francona replied.

"My late brother Rocco was the oldest and pretty much raised me," Joe Torre said, "He was on the force. I always was and still am proud of the job he did. He was my hero."

"Come on boys," Alice Torre said taking her husband's arm, "You promised us some final dancing in 2003."

With that, the two couples bid goodbye to Rick and Kate and headed for the dance floor.

THE VIP ROOM (Roland and Lanie)

"I've never seen Kate get so emotional over a present. She's actually trying to hold back tears."

"I must say Rick knows your friend very well. The way she's holding it, looking at it. You would think she's holding a relic of a blessed saint."

"It's more than just a baseball. It's a memory of better times. She's a little girl again, with her dad at games, cheering for the Yankees then going home to a big hug from her mom. Happier times."

THE VIP ROOM (Rick and Kate)

"Thank you, Castle," was all she could muster.

"Becks, are you crying" Maddie observed walking up.

"Hey Maddie," Rick greeted her before Kate could answer, "Did you bring it?"

"Sure did," she said holding up a small clear plastic case and handed to Rick.

"Here you go Kate," he said opening the case. It took a second for her to understand through the haze of the moment, but she came back to reality and but the ball in the protective plastic case which Rick then closed. Holding the case, Kate was no less enamored with the baseball.

"If you like," Rick said, "Maddie can place it in my office so you don't have to worry about carrying it around the rest of the night. You can pick it up when you leave."

She thought about it for second. She didn't want to let it go, but her practical side won out once again.

"Sure, thanks Maddie." She handed her precious gift to her friend who then left with it.

"Would you care to dance Kate?"

_I can't let him do this to me. I need to just tell him off and leave and get my baseball too..._

"Sure." And they made their way to the dance floor as a song began to play she recognized.

"_They asked me how I knew_

_My true love was true"_

"I love this song," he said, "It's the theme for a great Spielberg movie called..."

"Always," they both said the name of the movie at once.

"Yeah," he said smiling

"Richard Dreyfus, Holly Hunter, and Brand Johnson, 1989."

"And don't forget Audrey Hepburn as an angel." Rick added.

"Oh who could forget her. It was one of my parent's favorite movies. When it came out on video, my mom bought it straight away. The three of us watched it so many times, the tape broke."

"And then your mom went out and bought another copy."

"No, I went out and bought one."

They danced and spoke for a few more songs...and suddenly Maddie's voice came out on the loudspeaker.

"Alright, it's almost time," and the TV sound came on to begin the countdown.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" and everyone screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR" as 'Auld Lang Syne' played and everyone sang along...almost everyone.

They smiled warmly at each other.

"Happy New Year Katharine Houghton Beckett."

"Happy New Year Richard Alexander Rodgers," that she used his given name made him smile even more broadly..

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: Finally, I am sorry this chapter took so long. This is my first attempt at interlacing scenes, breaking up scenes and switching from one to the other so that there is a greater feeling of action happening simultaneously. Let me know what you think.**

**And I know this is turning out to be a really long New Years Eve, but it affords an opportunity for a lot of backstories necessary for the plot.**

**This chapter is shorter than my of the other because I really wanted to end the New Years Eve part. The chapter ends right at midnight. So the next chapter will be New Years day. However, I promise two things. It will be smutty (at least I will do my best to make it so) and I will try to keep it one chapter. After that the days the time should move a little faster. **


	17. New Years Day

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: This is my longest chapter to date. I should have split it up into two or three chapters, but I wanted to wrap up New Years Day and get on with the story. **

**I want to thank everyone for hanging on through a very long New Years Eve narrative.**

**The chapter starts at midnight. So it is New Years day. **

**As promised, there will be plenty of smut in this chapter. So be warned, I earned the M rating on this one. **

DANCE FLOOR (Rick and Kate)

As balloons fell from the ceiling, people cheered in 2004 by drinking champagne, blowing horns, playing with noisemakers, and of course singing along to Auld Lang Syne'.

Rick and Kate just stood there looking into each other's eyes, intense blue into soft gray-green.

"You know," Kate whispered looking around, "It is tradition to kiss someone at New Years."

_Just a simple kiss, _she thought to herself and moved her head towards his as his moved closer to hers.

At first it was a gentle, almost chaste New Years Kiss but neither broke off. The kiss increased in intensity, sealing their lips together.

Kate made the decision for more and her tongue slowly emerged from between her teeth and stroked his lips, requesting entry which he granted without hesitation. Their tongues soon began caressing each other.

As the kiss deepened, he uses just his fingers to lightly trace the contours of her back, giving her goosebumps.

_What the hell am I doing_, Kate thought to herself, arguing with herself, _I have to stop this….The Hell I do, Oh God...I'm actually wet...and he's...happy too...very happy...I have to break this off….No you don't….Oh God…this is Rick Rodgers...this is what you wanted...no that was before….stop being an idiot...no..._

It was Rick that broke off the Kiss.

As he pulled his head back, his lips held on to her tongue, sucking on it as he slowly until finally releasing her. She impulsively grabs his lower lip with her teeth and chewing on it lightly for a second.

The lean their foreheads together, panting

"I think we need to go somewhere before we embarrass ourselves," Rick said smiling gently.

She just nodded and let him gently take her by the hand.

DANCE FLOOR (Roland and Lanie)

"Looks like Rick's little maneuver worked," Lanie observed as Rick and Kate walked towards his office entrance.

"Don't worry, he will screw it up shortly." _He has too. He doesn't have choice. I'm sorry for you bro._

"A little cynical aren't we?"

He just smiled at her and said, "I have my reasons."

"Care to share with the class?"

"Well there is one walking in now," he informed her and pointing his chin towards the entrance where a beautiful woman with highlighted brown hair, pale skin, and Irish features walked in. She wore a strapless, form fitting red dress that showed off all her well toned curves and killer legs.

"I almost forgot about her," Lanie said in a worried tone.

"I wouldn't. There goes Vanessa into action," he noted as his sister moved to intercept.

"So Rick and Kate get a temporary reprieve?"

"Possibly, if anyone can handle Jordan Shaw, it's Vanessa."

RICK'S OFFICE

"Here take my hand," he said gently leading the way, "Heels can be dangerous on these."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kate was taken by surprise.

"Wow, she said looking around."

"You like it?"

"Not what I exactly expected."

"What did you expect?"

"More, I don't know, an S&M Dungeon. Not Oak panels. Hardwood floors. Persian rugs."

"Well acquainted with S&M Dungeons are you?"

"You have no idea what I'm acquainted with Castle. Whatever I was expecting aside, this place looks more like a super villain's lair."

"Why does everyone immediately go to super villain when they see this place?"

"Maybe it's because they know you Castle," she said walking to her left from the staircase and running her hand along the huge book case that was set into the wall, "You have your own books here. A little vain don't you think?"

"That my dear detective is an unwindable scenario. If I don't have them there, then I'm accused of false modesty, and if I do have them there...well," gesturing to her, "Case in point. So, I will go for vain."

"What a surprise."

"Ouch, you wound me dear Kate."

"No yet, but I'm still considering it." Turning around, she saw an expensive looking leather sofa along the opposite wall. Hanging above the sofa was a print of the other picture from the meeting room, the medieval battle scene. Facing the sofa were two plush leather chairs.

"What's this?" she gestured to a huge glass case sitting on the dark wood coffee table that was between the sofa and the leather chairs.

"That is an original printing of 'The Count of Monte Cristo' by Alexandre Dumas. It's one of my favorite novels."

She looked around and saw a pair of double doors next to the staircase, "What's in there."

"Bedroom."

"Oh, really," said raising her eyebrows.

"The place did start out as brothel."

"That was over a hundred years ago Castle," she commented as she looked inside, "and the stripper pole in there looks brand new."

"Well, subsequent owners have made their own modifications. Some used it as a place to crash after a hard day. Others, used it to have hard day."

She actually groaned at that pun.

"Hey, I wanted to preserve the historical accuracy as much as possible."

She rolled her eyes all the while thinking _I wonder how sturdy that pole is. What is happening to me._

FRONT ENTRANCE (Vanessa)

"Hello, Jordan," Vanessa greeted her with just a little too much formality and a fake smile.

"Vanessa, still keeping the family portals I see." Jordan replied with an equally fake smile.

"Of course," she replied with another fake smile, "Of course, right now my main concern is keeping the portal between you and Rick."

"Well, that is very straightforward answer."

"You're surprised."

"Call it an occupational hazard, but I expect more deception when a gatekeeper tries to keep me from seeing someone."

"You're FBI profiler Jordan. Lying to you would be futile gesture that gains me nothing. Even if you did not have those credentials, you would have already assumed your version of the truth in your head and take anything I say others as a lie.

"All in all, it requires a great deal of mental energy to keep two sets of books in your brain. I prefer to expend such energy when it will actually be effective."

"Well, since you are being truthful, where is your brother?"

"He is in his office, but he's occupied."

"And who is occupying him?

"Kate Beckett"

Jordan lost her fake smile for a second and regained most of it but Vanessa did notice.

"Now that's an interesting response. Tell me, are you unhappy because Rick is down there with someone or because Kate is down there with someone?," Vanessa asked with a knowing glance.

Jordan sighed, "There really aren't any secrets among you are there?"

"Oh, there are. Just not very many. It gets in the way of SOP."

"Standard Operating Procedure?"

"Survival Of the Pack."

RICK'S OFFICE

And her eyes then fell on the far end of the room. There was huge polished, wooden desk facing out so the occupant could see the entrance. There was a very modern, ergonomic chair behind the desk. And against the wall was a hutch that matched the desk.

And on the desk itself, there was a clear plastic box. She made a beeline for it, picked it up, and turned towards him leaning back on the edge of the desk.

"My dad took me to my first game when I was five, it was opening day."

"I know, I remember when you came into the shop with your grandfather the day after. It's all you could talk about, none stop."

"You remember that?"

"Sure because it was so out of character for you. Normally, you were a such a quiet, reserved kid. He bought you a Yankees hat and you wouldn't take it off for anything. First time, I ever saw a magician's assistant in a Yankees cap."

She smiled and blushed at that, "And you knew I'd be a baseball fan after all these years?"

"I knew it wasn't just about a game. It was about sharing something special with your dad, a happy memory. I guess I really envied you because I'd never had that. Plus, Roy told me that you did not take it well this past October when the Yankees lost.

"So, I was a little upset."

"You threatened to shoot a suspect because he was wearing a Marlins hat."

"I was only kidding...sort of," she started laughing.

_God she has a beautiful laugh. _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he took the ball from her hand and placed it on the desk.

_When did he get so close. Oh boy and he's looking at me with those deep, mesmerizing blue eyes and that smile, that kind, warm smile. I hope he's going to kiss me again...hope? Snap out of it Kate. You need to break up this play._

"That painting…" she said pointing and sliding a little bit over on the edge of the desk.

"Wait...what?"

FRONT ENTRANCE (Vanessa)

"Ah, the famous Coyote analogy. I always wondered. Why choose Coyote's as your symbol and not wolves."

"Coyote's are better survivors. They are the only lupine predator to expand their territory since the arrival of European humans. At the same time they also have many of the social qualities of wolves."

"Such as a pack mentality."

"Not the way you mean it."

"Excuse me?"

"The way you say pack mentality with such disdain in your voice. You make it synonymous with group think or hive mind, total subjugation of the individual's will to the greater good. In some of papers on criminal behavior you even use it to describe a group of sociopaths operating together to prey on people.

"A coyote or wolf pack is about organizing for survival. The survival of the individual depends on the survival of the group and the survival of the group depends on the individual knowing their role and willingly accepting it. It's a balancing act where self-interest aligns with group interest and vice versa.

"The funny thing is that given your education and experience, you would know all this so I should think that your 'disdain' was contrived to get me talking in hopes of getting better insight into our family dynamic. Was it helpful?"

"A little, and I also needed to kill some time waiting for you brother. Do you think I need to make other arrangements for tonight?"

"Well, according to Serena Richard proposed to her earlier tonight."

"Proposed? I didn't even know they were dating."

"A little jealous are we? I thought you and Rick were a more friends with benefits situation. Actually, I thought the same about your time with Kate."

"True on both counts but lets concentrate on the present. It would be nice to know who else was covered under the package."

"Fair enough. Well, don't get too out of sorts. Apparently, Rick's decided dating didn't work in his first two marriages so why bother. They only met three days ago although I understand Kate has Alexis' blessing."

"Rick proposed after three days?"

"For an intelligent woman and expert FBI profiler who has slept with him on numerous occasions, have you met my brother?"

"I know Rick can be impetuous but after only knowing her three days. What was her answer?"

"No answer that I'm aware of. And to be honest, it can be considered that they've known each other longer than three days."

"They have?"

"Well, they met as children, hanging around Drake's Magic Shop. When Rick was 13 and Kate 5, some kids were bullying her and he put a stop to it. I understand she developed quite the crush on him."

"And you think she's still holding onto a crush from age 5?"

"Maddie thinks so."

"Maddie?"

"Maddie is Kate's best friend from grade school. Apparently, her crush on Rick was something that never really went away. Hoping is more like it. You've known Kate well, in the Biblical sense as well as others. What do you think she will do?"

"She'll bolt."

"I'm afraid you're correct. So, shortly you will have your choice of Rick or Kate."

Jordan just rolled her eyes and went to the bar for a drink.

RICK'S OFFICE

"That painting on the wall," Kate sputtered, "I saw the same one in the room above. Did Mary Rose paint it as well."

Rick stifled a smile. _She's nervous though she'd never admit it. Alright Kate._

"Yes she did. The one above is the original. This is a print. What do you think it depicts?"

"Pardon me?"

"What do you think the scene is about."

"Castle, really..."

"You brought it up. What did you think it was when you first saw it."

"Considering that room, I thought it was King Arthur in a battle. The central figure is wearing a crown. He has a his foot triumphantly on fallen foe waiting for other enemy soldiers to attack him."

"It's a good guess. Wrong, but it's good. Most people go for that explanation."

"Then what?"

"It's a painting of Henry V of England at the Battle Agincourt, Friday October 25, 1415. Also known as Saint Crispin's day. The feast day of the twin martyred Saints Crispin and Crispinian."

"The man on the ground is Henry's baby brother, Humphrey of Lancaster, Duke Gloucester."

"His brother?"

"During the battle, Humphrey was wounded and fell down. By his tunic, the French soldiers recognized him as a Prince of England. Rather than finish him off, they started to drag him off the field as a POW.

"Henry saw what was going on. Without waiting for support or sending anyone else, he bolted towards his little brother. He put his foot on Humphrey's chest to stop the French soldiers from dragging him away and started to fight them all off. Henry shielded his baby brother until help arrived."

She then moved closer to the print as if seeing something.

"There is writing along the edge of the painting, but I don't recognize the language. For a second there I thought it was Elvish."

"Rydym yn ychydig, rydym yn hapus ychydig, rydym yn band o frodyr: oblegid efe heddiw fod siediau ei waed gyda mi yw fy mrawd"

"What?"

"It's Welsh and I am likely butchering the pronunciation. Roughly translated,

"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he today that sheds his blood with me is my brother."

"Henry V, Act 4, Scene 3." she says.

DANCE FLOOR (Elise and Kevin)

"Well Kevin," Elise was dancing tightly with him her arms around his neck and his arms tightly against around her waist, "Would you like to go upstairs with me?"

"Upstairs?"

"My loft is on the third floor. Actually, it kind of is the third floor. So would you like to come up?"

"For what,"

"Kevin Ryan, you really are adorable," she then moves in and kisses him deeply to the point he can't keep moving.

When she breaks the kiss, he is panting, "Come with me for a second."

He leads her to where Javier is talking to his blonde EMT.

Kevin pulls him to the side by the elbow.

"Hey, what's the matter with you bro."

"Elise invited me to her place," he whispers quickly, "If I'm not back by Monday, don't look for me."

Ryan then goes to Elise, "I'm all yours."

Elise just bites her lower lip and leads Ryan by the hand.

RICK'S OFFICE

"Now that we've finished with your little diversion," he said swinging his body to face her.

"What do you mean?"

He just gave her a '_you're not fooling anyone' _look that she knew all the well. She'd gotten enough of them from Lanie.

"Seriously…" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Did you bring Naomi Dahl down here? Did you show her your historical preservations."

_I'll give her credit, this woman does not know when to give up._

"We dated some in college and occasionally since then whenever we were both single. A few weeks ago, she tried to initiate an affair with me. I politely turned her down."

"You turned down a supermodel? You?"

"Don't believe everything you read. And I knew I recognized that look on your face."

"What look on my face?"

"The one you have now, the jealous Kate look. It's the way you looked at me whenever I would be with Serena when we were kids. It's the 'I hate you Rick for paying attention to another girl' look."

"You're out of your mind."

"I won't argue that point, but here is what you need to know. As lousy a husband as Christian Dahl is, I would never even subject that vainglorious jackass to such humiliation. And if you must know, when Naomi and I did go out, the sex was spectacular and Alexis adored her. Any other delaying tactics you want to try?" He was starting to get a little frustrated.

She just jumped back to sit on the desk, pulled him so he was standing in the "V" of her legs, wrapped her long legs around him, and started kissing him even more intensely than on the dance floor.

His hands were gently stroking her smooth legs. She then placed her hands over his and guided them under her short dress until she guided his fingers under the bands of her panties.

"Take them off," she whispered in his ear as she used her arms to lift herself slightly off the desk. He did as he was told and slowly slid them down and off her.

"Your soaked," as held the obviously expensive lingerie.

"Just the beginning Castle," and went back to kissing him wrapping her legs around him tightly and pulling him close.

THE DANCE FLOOR (Roland and Lanie)

"Well Dr. Parish," Roland began with large smile, "It is 2004. What would you like to do first?"

"You," Lanie responded with sexy smile.

"Lanie Parish, I'm shocked that you would think I'm so easy."

"You aren't?"

"Of course I am, but I'm shocked that you are so well informed, saves me a great deal of time."

He then kissed her deeply and passionately for a good long time only breaking off to breathe.

"Maybe we should move this party elsewhere," she said breathing heavily, "Only thing is that I arrived with Kate and don't want to just ditch her."

"Well, my family are all part owners in the building. The fourth floor is a series of suites. Each of us has one except for Elise who lives her permanently on the third floor.

"We can go up to mine. You can text Kate that a limo will be at her disposal all night should she need it. That's provided she doesn't decide to stay down their with Rick."

"She'd be a fool if she didn't," Lanie takes out her Blackberry and shakes her head, "So I better let her know about the car."

RICK'S OFFICE

Rick broke the kiss and started laying kisses along Kate's jawline until he lightly scraped her chin with his teeth. He then found her pulse point and began kissing, and sucking on it.

_Damn...I can't stop. _He said to himself. _I have to stop. God, I want her. No...damn it...her life is on the line. I'm so going to so hate myself for this._

From her neck, he licked her soft skin up and nibbled on her earlobe, driving her even further over the edge.

"So, does this mean you'll marry me?" he whispered very quietly in her ear.

"Oh God yes! Wait...what?!" then she realized what he said and pushed him back, jumping down off the desk, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Everyone has an opinion. Still, I told you my conditions. I wanted to make sure you agreed."

"Of course I don't agree," she said pacing around the room, "Why would I agree to that?"

"Now that hurt."

"You know what I mean. Why can't you just..."

"Have a little fun. See where it goes. That sort of thing."

"Yes."

"Because I know where it will go. The most likely go something like this. You will do all you can to make sure you can be gone before I wake up, and you will do you best to convince both of us it was just a New Years Eve one night stand."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that. You bolt when things get serious. How many guys have you broken up with when they try to introduce you to their families? Well news flash, you've met my entire family, including my daughter who has taken an instant liking to you, guess it must be hereditary, and it's written all over your face that it scares the crap out of you.

"This is all or nothing. I love you and I want to marry you."

"It's too late for that...for any of this."

"You keep saying that. What the hell does that even mean."

THE DANCE FLOOR (Javier)

After Kevin took off with Elise, Javi went back to start making out with his blonde EMT again.

"Sorry, Javi," she said, "I have to go."

"Go? Babe I thought we were just getting started."

"We were, and God knows I want it to keep going, but I have an early shift in the morning, rain check," she said writing her number down on a napkin and putting it in his pants pocket, giving what's there a squeeze, "That's so you don't forget to call."

"Beats string around your finger," he commented to himself as she walked off.

He took out the piece of paper, smiled, and put it away.

He looked up just in time to see Roland Clark escorting Lanie.

He just shook his head and walked towards the bar.

RICK'S OFFICE

She crosses her arms and paces around the room.

_I need to get him to give this up, understand that he's created some version of me that isn't me...that doesn't exist anymore._

"When I was five years old, you were my hero. I was convinced I was in love with you, but you didn't even notice me, like that."

"I was 13. I'd think you'd be thankful now that I didn't notice you like."

"I know! Don't you think I know how nuts this sounds!. I was certain I was going to grow up and marry you someday. I fantasized that we would run into each other as adults. You would fall hopelessly in love with me and want to marry me.

"I'm a little confused as to how I've deviated from that plan."

"Shut up. Just shut up and listen."

"When you stopped coming into the magic shop, I was really mad. I thought you were spending all your time playing kissy face with Serena."

"Kissy face?"

"I was five."

"Fair enough."

"Then, I thought something happened to you. Maybe you were hurt or really sick. I got this idea that silly idea that I would nurse you back to health...and wipe that smirk of your face."

"Sorry."

"Then my mom found out that your mom had to go on tour and you would had to move into the dorms of your school. And because of the rules and you past behavior issues, you weren't as free to come and go as before so you couldn't come into the magic shop.

"I was sad about it the situation, but I was actually relieved you were alright until I found out that Serena not only went to the same school but she was also boarding there. I was miserable for days. But I got over it. I convinced myself it was silly make believe like Santa or the Easter Bunny. Out of sight, out of mind.

DANCE FLOOR (Serena and Zalman)

"You know I've had a thing for you since the first time I saw you in your family's shop?"

"Really, I thought you liked Edmund."

"You thought I went for a guy who became an accountant in Poughkeepsie?"

"Well, you did kiss him."

"I was 12 and it's not my fault your parents had identical twins. Besides, he was pretending to be you. I kicked him someplace sensitive the instant I found out."

"I know," he laughed, "For a while people could tell us apart by the difference in our walks and voices. Well, he's got kids now so no permanent damage."

They both laughed.

"Are you saying you didn't like me?"

"Oh I did, but I was also a little intimidated by you."

"Intimidated, by me? Really?"

"Are you kidding? You were fearless. There wasn't an escape trick you didn't want to try. And what you could do with those handcuffs. Scary sometimes."

"Well, Zalman Drake, we are no longer children. Think you can handle some of my handcuff tricks now. I have a few new ones I've added since."

"Do your worst Serena."

"Oh, I plan too," she replied with a sexy smile, leading him off the dance floor.

RICK'S OFFICE

"I didn't hear about you again for five years. When I was 11, my mom took me to her favorite mystery bookstore, "Who Read It". I was there you were. Sitting behind a table, doing a book signing. It was for your first novel, "In a Hail of Bullets". They were calling you Richard Castle, but I knew it was you.

"I got my mom and pointed you out. She wasn't sure it was you, but she could see the pleading in my eyes. So, she decided to she decided to buy your book and get it signed so we could find out if it was you or not. After that day, you have no idea how often I would grab that book and stare at your picture on the back cover.

"As we stepped up, my biggest fear was that you wouldn't remember me."

"But I did remember."

"I know and my heart was flying the whole time. This was before you hit it big so there were very few people coming up to get an autograph so you could actually talk to us. You told us about going way to school at Stanford and getting your first novel published at 18 after getting over twenty rejections. You even mentioned that Serena was at Stanford too. Even though I was jealous as hell, I was so excited for you. You also said that your publishers forced you to change your name because Richard Rogers sounded like a comic book character.

"The fact that you changed your name upset me. It gave me a knot in my stomach. I didn't know why at the time. I still don't. Maybe it's because I spent so much time fantasizing the name Kate Rodgers. Suddenly, that fairytale was finally gone.

"Still, I was so happy you remembered me until, as we were walking away, your girlfriend walked up."

"Kyra…"

"Yes, with her lustrous long brown hair, perfect breasts, pouty lips, and that cute face. I thought she was so beautiful. I remember thinking she looked like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. I was eleven, best frame of reference I had.

"She gave you hug and a big kiss. Then for almost the next three years, every time I saw you, she was with you, both looking happy and so in love. And then you broke up. I wanted to feel bad for you, but I was ecstatic you were single again until I read you decided to stay in Palo Alto after graduation."

"Is that why you applied to Stanford?"

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes, "it's not like it's one of the most prestigious universities in the world. It was all about you."

He just looked at her with a disbelieving glance.

"Ok, it was a little about you. It did put the school on my radar. And don't you dare smirk. And not too long after I got my acceptance letter, I learned you got married. Every time I saw a picture of you two together, I wanted to scratch her eyes out. Actually, I used to take a pen and do exactly that. Then I read that you had a little girl. I saw one picture of. She was so precious. I was so happy for you, but I still wanted to kill Meredith."

"Funny, I developed the same feelings during the marriage."

"When I got to Stanford, I used to jog by your place hoping to catch a glimpse. I only saw you once, playing with your little girl. Before I knew it, you were gone again. You'd moved back to New York to join the State Police of all things. I thought you were crazy. Who goes from millionaire author to cop?"

"Still, after my initial shock, I was a little awestruck. The hero of my fairytale was now a hero in real life."

DANCE FLOOR (Isobel and Josh)

"So what time do you have to go into the hospital tomorrow?" Isobel asked as they came off the dance floor and stood by the bar.

"I don't. I have the whole day off. How about you?"

"Actually, I have the day off as well."

"Really. You're chief resident actually let you off?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, as cute as it is. I asked. He said yes. I didn't call in one sibling for support or threaten to or imply."

"But…"

"It's not my fault the hospital is about start another massive fundraising drive and he may have gotten the word not to unnecessarily earn the ire of my family. I didn't even know until after he said agreed."

"Well, I can attest to how scary your family's ire can be."

"Oh come, my brother's weren't that bad. They were on their best behaviors."

"It's not your brothers that worry me. It's you sisters. Every time I turned around, one was telling what she'd do to me if I hurt you. Mostly, it involved removing certain body parts and sewing them up inside me."

Isobel started laughing.

"It's not funny. They're scary."

"But I think, Dr. Davidson, you're missing an important takeaway here."

"Which is?"

"We both don't have to work tomorrow and I have a very luxurious suite upstairs."

"Now, that is a great takeaway."

RICK'S OFFICE

"Then, my mom was murdered. I was so lost until, going through her things, I found that signed copy of 'In a Hail of Bullets'. For all the time I spent looking at your picture on the back, I never read it. I read the whole thing in one night. And it made me feel, whole and comforted.

"She'd become a big fan of your work and she bought every one. She kept trying to get me to read them, but I couldn't bring myself to until then. Reading your book made me feel connected to her, but it was more than that. You created a world I could escape to with people could trust, heroes that one, and villains who got what they deserved. I needed all that.

"I started reading all your books in order. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Once I finished them all, I started all over again waiting until you release a new one. Your words kept the darkness from swallowing me whole. I even developed another ridiculous fairytale that you would hear about the murder and come help me find the killer. But you didn't.

"Kate, please."

"Look, I know it sounds crazy and maybe it was at the time. But I needed you and weren't there except as words on a page and pictures. But it was enough.

"That's when my fairytale changed. I decided to become a cop. I was going to solve my mom's murder and bring her justice. I was going to slay the dragon without you. I was so convinced I could do it. Then, reality hit again.

"One day, when I was a rookie, I had possibly the worst day of my life outside of loosing my mom. A cop took out his entire family and then killed himself, and what more, the captain and everyone in authority at the precinct knew he was an abusive son of a bitch and did nothing about it. They covered it up as part of their 'code'. I suddenly felt so alone, worthless, and powerless. I couldn't even protect innocents from one of our own.

"So, when I clocked out. I started walking and walking until I just walked in here. I saw at the bar and started to drink. I got it in my mind to get nice and hammered. Then I would let the nastiest white trash lowlife in the place take me home. I didn't care if they ended up slitting my throat.

"A good candidate walked up immediately. He must have been knocking on 60 with a ZZ top beard, shaved head, sleeveless denim jacket and shirt, tattoos all up and down his arm. I let him buy me a drink. I let him feel me up. He even stuck his hand down my pants and I didn't fight it. He got his finger inside me, and I didn't care. He may have even got me off. Then when I was ready to leave with him, I turned my head and there you were. You're damn picture was on the wall. And I couldn't do it. I flashed my badge and the guy left, licking his fingers all the way.

"That went on for a while. Then Mike Royce showed up. I guess he had followed me. Before we left, I asked the bartender why your picture was on the wall. He said you wrote most of your first novel here. He then said that you were the new owner and you were supposed to be there right then but something came up.

"Story of my life. I need Rick Castle and all I get is a picture. I was so pissed at you for not being there when I needed. Again, I know it was irrational. It's always irrational where you're concerned. Mike wanted to drive me home, but first I made him drive us...to the alley where my mom was stabbed. At first he didn't want to do it, but then I put my hand on his crotch and told him it would be worth it.

"When we got there, I got him out of the car and pushed him against the wall exactly at the spot where they found my mom's body. I undid his pants, and dropped to my knees. He didn't resist all that much and after I got started, he didn't resist at all. Then he took me home where I fucked him until I ran out of booze.

_Mike wasn't exactly honest in his account. Good for you Mike. I'm so sorry Kate._

And I discovered two things. First, I like to swallow. And second, I am broken beyond all hope of repair. I went down on a guy old enough to be my dad on the spot where my mom was murdered.

"And you know what Richard Castle, it's become sort of a tradition with me, a one time trip down memory lane every time I start something new.

"I can't be anyone's wife. I can't be anyone's mother. I can't be the girl in that ridiculous fairytale. It's not who I am anymore. It's too late Castle."

VIP ROOM (Colin and Charlie)

"So, does Lois Lane have all she needs for her follow up article."

"Lois Lane, really. I think with my legs I'm more like Vicki Vale."

"I don't think so."

"Why? Because I'm not a blonde."

"No, it's not about the hair, although in the comics, Vicki was sexy redhead. No, it's that Vicki Vale is a photojournalist while you are wordsmith."

"You know you saved yourself by calling me a wordsmith."

"That's what I was hoping for."

"Well, you should know two things Mr. Hunt?"

"And those are Ms. Parker?"

"I still have killer legs and I often wear a very sexy red wig when working undercover on a story."

"And will I be seeing both in action?"

"The legs tonight because I overheard one of your sisters mentioning each of you having a suite upstairs. The wig if I think your performance deserves an eventual invite to my place."

RICK'S OFFICE

"Is that the kind of person you want around your daughter? Do you think you can ever trust me? Look at me. Look at what I am. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't worry every day that you would come home and find me rolling around your bed with the next guy I decide to hook up with.

"Because I will do it. I will do it for no other reason than to make sure you never want to see me or touch me again. Do you really want that kind of ticking time bomb in your home, around your little girl after all she's been through.

"It's too late. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not who Alexis thinks I am. And I don't need a hero anymore Castle because I can't be saved."

She then turned away and started to leave back up the stairs.

"47296490," is all Rick said.

"What," she didn't even turn around.

"That's the code to wine cellar 2. Tom Deming has been locked in there for a bit."

"Tom?" she finally turned around.

"You know, your date."

"You locked him in the wine cellar."

"No, no. He locked himself in there."

"And why would he do that," she said putting her hand on her hips.

"Well, as I understand it, Serena was showing some friends around the place, specially all the hidden doors and passages left over from the prohibition days. She took them to wine cellar 2. Now, you need to enter a code to open the door and one to lock the room up again. After they went through the hidden door, Serena naturally locked the place up again."

"Naturally."

"For some reason, Tom had come into the room and got locked in. The room is virtually soundproof so no one heard him.

"Of course she likely didn't realize Tom was in there."

"Of Course."

"So, 47296490"

She just shook her head turned and started climbing the stairs.

AT THE BAR (Vanessa and Ian)

Vanessa and Jordan observed Kate come out of the underground office and make a straight line to the back. If she saw Jordan at all, Kate did not indicate it.

"Looks like it didn't work out tonight? So Jordan, which one are you going to go after, Kate or Rick?"

Jordan didn't answer and simply walked to the entrance of the office and asked the security to enter. After checking, she was allowed down.

"So what was all that about with Jordan Shaw?" Ian said coming up to her.

"You know her?"

"Worked a case with her once."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"That's kind of blunt."

"Sorry, Rick's got a friends with benefits thing going with her. She was his date tonight. I lost at odds and evens, and had to keep her out of his hair while he was busy with another woman."

"Is that the one I saw come storming out of his office with a full head of steam."

"That's the one."

"So, I guess it didn't work out. So what, Jordan is the back up?"

"I don't think that was the actual intent, but that seems to be how it worked out"

"Does Jordan know she's the back?"

"She does. Rick makes many stupid decisions with women but he always lets them know where they stand. At least I'm done with it for now."

"For the record, I didn't sleep with her. She was still married back then."

"Well, I'm not married Agent Edgerton," she said with a sly grin.

"I know."

WINE CELLAR #2

Kate came up to the door. She considered just opening it and then leaving before Tom came out. Then she checked her phone to see if she had a message from Lanie and found one.

_Javi with blonde. I'm with Roland. Limo waiting for you any time you need."_

She entered the code and entered the room. It was well lit. She walked down the steps and found Deming sitting on an old blanket on the floor with a bottle of wine mostly polished off.

"Tom?" she said walking down the steps.

"Well there's my date." she slurred slightly staggering until he was leaning against one of the glass doors of the climate controlled cases.

_He sounds drunk and not to happy. Well can't really blame him. _

She walks up to him and starts undoing his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Making it up to you."

She pulls down his pants and boxers, releasing him. She then gets down on her knees on the blanket. She strokes him to a full erection.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

She looks up into his eyes with a wicked smile and says, "You'll do."

She then licks her lips and sucks on the underside of it all along the length and gave him a quick lick on the tip. Opening her mouth, she took in as she could and slowly slid him out with her tongue stroking the bottom while her teeth lightly scrape the top. The sounds coming from him let her know her efforts were appreciated.

She takes him into her mouth again. He doesn't all fit so she uses her hands to play with the rest. She swirls her tongue around him.

He grabs the back of her head and forces her down even more until she is almost gagging, but she doesn't object. She begins to suck on him with greater and greater enthusiasm.

Finally, she feels him twitch a bit and knows he can't hold out much longer. He takes a hold of her head to hold it in place but it's unnecessary. She isn't going anywhere.

Suddenly he explodes into her mouth and she swallows it all. When she drains him dry, she looks up at him opens her mouth and lets him watch mesmerized as she licks the last of it from her lips and swallows.

"Now, that's a good start," she says taking her index finger to wipe up a corner of her mouth and then suck it slowly and seductively off her finger.

RICK'S OFFICE

"What the hell are you up to now?"

"Happy New Year to you too, Jordan," he said leaning back in the desk chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"The question still stands," she responded moving towards the desk.

"What makes you think I'm up to something."

"You're always up to something. It's your nature. There is a reason 'The Count of Monte Cristo' is one of your favorite books. When it comes to subtle approaches and plans, you make Edmond Dantès look like Yosemite Sam. Now you have Kate Beckett caught up in one of your little games."

He gave her suspicious look, "Still carrying a torch for her are we?"

"If that were true, I would have pursued her not come down to see you. What Kate and I had was just two people trying to hide from pain by pretending to be what we weren't. In the end, we just caused each other even more pain. Still, it doesn't mean I want her to be hurt."

"Unfortunately, there are many kinds hurt, physical, mental, spiritual. Most of hers are self-inflicted. She wants the pain because she thinks she needs it as punishment, motivation, or even a defense mechanism. More than anything, I want the hurt to go away.."

"You really do love her, wow."

"Which sibling did that come from?"

"Vanessa. Why didn't you run after Kate."

"I don't want to go into it."

"So," she said running her hand along the edge of the desk, "Who do you want to go into?"

"Oh, that's a very nice turn of phrase," he got up from his desk and walked over to her, "That depends if you still want to be in that dress."

When he got close to her, gently took her in his arms and kissed deeply while one hand slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. After it was down half way, she held his hand in place stopping him but not removing the hand either.

"And why should I get naked in front of a man who just declared his love for my ex-girlfriend and then proposed to her."

"Because it will be fun."

"It better be," she responded releasing his hand until the pulled the zipper down and the dress fell down to around her ankles.. She stepped out of the dress wearing only, her stockings, garters, jewelry, and heels and then took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

LIMO (Kate and Tom)

The limo that was on standby for her was a stretched job, larger than the town car she and Lanie arrived in.

When they got in, she decided to place Tom in the forward facing seat and she decided to take the seat with her back to the driver. She gave the driver her address and told him to take the long way there. She then closed up the partition.

She then relaxed in her seat, spreading her legs wide and hiking up her dress to her waist. She gave Deming a very sexy smile and then raised her leg to between his legs and used her heel to tease him.

He began to undo his pants when she shook her head and placed her index finger between her teeth.

"Uh-uh," taking the finger from her mouth and motioning it up and down slightly, "That's not what I want you to use. That's for when we get home and I have more room to be imaginative."

He got the message and got on his knees in front of her as she pulled her legs wide open to give him easy access.

"That's a good boy," she said sweetly, pouting her lips and patting him lightly on the head.

He then dived into her. Chewing lightly on her outer lips before using his tongue to enter her quickly.

_Damn, he really doesn't know what he's doing down there. Hmmm…he's going to need some serious training. Need to think of something else, hopefully get off, don't want him to lose his confidence for the rest of the night because of this._

She moved her hand down to help out by paying attention to the parts Tom was missing. Eventually, she climaxed weakly though she exaggerated the effects for his sake.

Luckily, they arrived at her place after a short time.

"Now, that the opening acts are taken care of," she said as he helped her exit the car, "Now it's time for the main performance." _Which may mean more work for me than I thought._

With that, she led him up.

RICK'S OFFICE

Jordan dragged Rick into the bedroom of the basement office. At the door she began kissing him passionately as she helped him remove his jacket, tie, and the rest of his clothes until he was in just his boxers.

She giggled loudly as he then picked her up and deposited her on the huge king size bed and gently spread her legs.

Making his way over her body he gave her another deep kiss while his hands gently drew circles on her breasts, resulting in soft moans.

He then moved and kissed her forehead, nose, and chin in rapid succession. Then for good measure he playfully nipped at her nose causing her to giggle again.

He began to lay kisses from her mouth to her cheeks followed by the side of her throat before sucking on pulse point.

This action made Jordan groan in pleasure while she stroked his back with her hands and his sides with her legs. He took her responses as approval of his actions and resumed kissing down her breasts. Kissing them and licking them, sucking on her erect nipples, which made her moan only louder.

At the same time, his hand gently stroked her inner thighs before seeking out her core which resulted in squeals of pleasure. She was completely shaved with no panties to get in the way.

With total to her folds he could realize how wet she was.

He turned it up a notch by stroking the sensitive point above her entrance. She responded as he hoped. Her whole body was trembling he gently entered a finger into her core teasing her with stillness until starting to move it. He was rewarded for this action with more gasps and moans.

A second finger entered her resulting only in more trembling and squeals of delight. Still moving his fingers, he kissed, liked, lightly nibbled down the whole length of her body from her breasts to her entrance. She gave out muffled protests when he removed his fingers.

She was upset only for a moment when a jolt ran through her body as he kissed her folds. Her hands grabbed his head and entangled in his hair. His alternated using his tongue to stroke her lips and then dive inside until she climaxed.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and closed. Her back arched like a bow drawn taught by an archer. Her body was trembling at the slightest touch. Removing his boxers he reached for a condom in his nightstand.

He gently placed himself at her entrance. He bent down to kiss her as he simultaneously penetrated her in one quick motion causing her to utter a soft moan.

He got into a rhythm with her, taking cues off her body's reactions and her moans, he increased his tempo until she was squirming and writhing with pleasure under him as she her nails dug into his back again, leaving even more scratches.

As he felt her tighten and pulse around him, he knew she was close. Her nails were digging into his back more than ever, leaving deep scratches. He almost lost it himself but held on.

Finally, when she climaxed again, the resulting force caused a domino effect that broke his restraint.

KATE'S APPARTMENT

As soon as they got through the door, Kate was in full huntress mode. This was her turf and she was in charge.

"Take your clothes off," she ordered as she began to take hers off.

He complied without hesitation as he saw her began to strip.

When then they were both full naked, Kate walked up to him slowly, swaying her hips a little more than necessary. AS she closed the distance between them, Kate reached down and gently took a hold of him.

"So during our sparring sessions, I've noticed how 'excited' you get when we get to grappling and holds."

"Yeah," his mouth was so dry he could barely get the sound out.

"Well, that's given me some ideas. We seem to be evenly matched so here are the rules. Every point I get, I get to do what I please until I climax. Every point you get, you get the same.

"Annal however is off limits. Any violation of that rule will result in you never seeing me naked again, and believe you don't want that. Oh, I am on the pill and well tested, but will insist on condoms for now. Breaking this rule will also result in you never seeing me naked again. Not to worry though, they're within easy reach throughout the apartment"

Tom's eyes bugged wide open. He had heard Beckett had a wild girl side, but nothing like this. He was actually briefly concerned for his own safety.

"What about a safe word?"

"If you insist," she replied rolling her eyes. She had planned to bring it up anyway, but he didn't need to know that, "Since I don't like to use gags this early in the relationship, a verbal cue will work. How about 'carrots'."

"OK, when do we start?"

"Now", with that she flipped him onto the couch on his back, jumped on top of him, and scored a point, "Guess who gets to be on top first. Come on."

She got off of him, took him to the bedroom. She took out a large candle and lit it, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed.

She then whispered in his ear, "The hot wax will be fun later on."

His eyes bugged out a little...but he wasn't giving up at this point.

She then produce a condom from the night stand, covered him and mounted him cowgirl style. She began to gyrate her hips and squeeze him as groaned in pleasure. It was too much and he released to early. However, he was still almost fully erect.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk...you didn't wait for me." she said in a syrupy sweet voice, "I guess we are going to start all over."

She replaced the condom with a new one and mounted him again.

"Let's see if you can last longer this time."

She rode him again and he managed to hold one.

"So, close," she grunted.

Then she grabbed the candle and dripped hot wax on his chest this sent him over the edge which helped push as well.

After recovering for a few minutes, she whispered into his ear, "Ready for round two?"

All could do was nod.

RICK'S OFFICE

Rick leaned back against the headboard, scrolling through the emails on his new Blackberry 7730.

"What is with boys and their toys?" she asked from the bathroom.

"The same can be asked about women and shoes."

"Hey a great pair of heels can make a woman's legs and ass irresistible. Gadgets just make you look like you're 9."

"Point taken. Maybe men are just simple. We are easily fascinated by nice shiny objects. Explains what that shoe thing works on us."

"Anything interesting on that?" she asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Not really, just a whole lot of emails from yesterday morning from Justin excited about some new algorithm that…" he then saw her. Jordan was wearing his tuxedo shirt with all the buttons undone except for the bottom one.

"Shiny."

She then crawled into bed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow...what was that for?"

"That's for not being in love with me." Then she punched him again.

"Ow...what was that for?"

"That's for being in love with my ex-girlfriend." Then she punched him again.

"What was that for."

"I just like hitting you."

"Why is my life populated with so many violent women?"

"I think you bring it on yourself."

"Hey! Ya, you're probably right."

She lay alongside of him with her head on his chest.

"So, what has Justin so excited?" she asked stroking his body and playing with him.

"You want to know now?"

"Hey, as much as sex with you is great, your baby brother has been the key to some of my major successes. And considering you're chasing Kate Beckett, I may soon have to find something else to keep me occupied."

"Well, unless you've developed a thing for threesomes, and please let me know if you have, Justine's off the market. His girlfriend helped him develop this new algorithm."

"Wait, Justin has a girlfriend?!" she said looking up at him with a face of semi-mock shock.

"Yeah, try not to do that expression when you talk to him. He's getting kinda tired of it."

She slaps him lightly on the chest.

"Again with the violence."

"Big baby."

"So, what has he come up with?"

"It's a software model for what he calls incompetence recovery."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah, he's still working on the name. Let's say a cop, doctor, engineer, or lawyer has been found to be negligent or incompetent. The model takes the failings we do know, builds behavioral model, and tries to see if he or she has made any similar mistakes in past cases."

"That's huge," Jordan bolts up, looking at him, "You know how many serials operate for years because of laziness or stupidity on the part of locals."

"Don't get too excited yet. Right now, it still requires knowing the local is incompetent and even then, it only give a likely match."

"Still, it better than before. And it has gotten me excited," she purrs at him taking his phone and putting it on the night stand.

"Remind me to thank Justin later."

KATE's APPARTMENT

She slipped out of bed, leaving the sleeping form of Tom Deming, flat on his stomach his arm hanging off the side of the bed. His head was resting on a pillow.

She stretched out and looked at him.

_Great, he snores and is drooling on my pillow. At least the sex wasn't bad. Much more active than Will. Typical bureaucrat that he is all about getting the job done according to procedure to get the job done. I may not have been imaginative, he almost freaked the one time I hinted at any physical restraints, but he knew how to dot all the I's and cross all the t's. Guaranteed orgasm most times, but just one a night and not very powerful._

She found her red, silken robe and wrapped it around herself. and then padded it to the stretched out on the her couch, laying her back against the armrest.

_Tom is much more athletic in bed. I have feeling he was living out whatever fantasy he has about me when we spar. I hope he enjoyed himself. I may keep him for while. God, I'm not even trying to pretend this relationship has a future._

She went over to where her clutch, took out her cell phone, and returned to the couch. She scrolled through the numbers until she found the one Evelyn Montgomery had programmed in months ago.

_What's with me. It's 4:27 in the morning. I'm thinking about calling a man proposed while another many I had sex with is drooling on my bed. Just forget it Kate. This is too weird._

Then she pressed call. It rang once…

"Hello Kate." his voice answered on the other end.

_Damn it, he would be up._

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Same reason you had my cell number"

"Evelyn Montgomery" they said in unison and both.

"She is a persistent one isn't she?" Rick commented.

"Not letting it go until we programmed the number in our phones."

"What are you doing up at this hour, Kate?"

"I can ask you the same question, Castle."

"Jordan hogs the bed and doesn't like to cuddle."

"Tell me about it. I still have bruises from where she kicked me."

"Does Tom have the same problem?"

"Close. He doesn't like to cuddle but instead clutches to one side of the bed...snores and drools a bit."

"I take it he's sufficiently pleased with your performance and proud of his own?"

"Yes on both counts...and I'm rather proud of my performance as well. You missed out Castle."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that. You know that wine cellar is filled with valuable bottles."

"So," Oh God no.

"So, They have high end video and audio surveillance from several angles. I must say you give quite the enthusiastic performance. I'm watching it now. I'll burn you a DVD when I've edited the footage."

"You bastard."

"You aware that in my case, that is not the insult you think it is. By the way, you didn't do anything in the back of the limo did you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, so you did. Did you ask the driver to turn off the security surveillance in the back of the limo."

"What?"

"Do you know how many celebrities get accused of rape or sexual harassment in the back of those things? A lot of the new ones come with full surveillance just in case. You have to tell the driver to turn it off. There is also a hidden switch."

"Now you're going to tell me you have my place wired as well."

"Why would I want to you wire your place, so I can watch you have disappointing sex with Deming."

"And how do you know it was disappointing?"

"Because you praised your own performance. He praised your performance and his own. Yet, you passed up the opportunity to take a dig at me by praising Tom's performance.

"Not to mention, if he was any good, you wouldn't be calling me."

"I want that footage from both places destroyed, Castle."

"I have a first name you know."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Too late. For someone who disliked the fact that I changed my last name, you use it quite a bit."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"For someone as broken as you, your words not mine, everything means something. I'm guessing, separating me into two people. Rick Rodgers is the boy from the magic shop who is gone forever. That way you don't have to look at me and see him."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Hey, you're the one having crappy sex in my wine cellar and my limo. You know how much detailing I'm going to have to get done?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. What do you want from me?"

"I think I've already answered that one repeatedly. But that's not the right question."

"What is the right question?"

"Just this once I will make it easy and tell you. The right question is, what is it I want for you."

"Alright, what is it you want FOR me?"

"What all teenage boys want not matter how old they get, to protect the damsel in distress."

"I don't need your protection Castle. I can protect myself. I've been doing it for a while."

"Not from everything."

"And what is that Castle? What is hurting me the most."

"A Monster from the Id."

"What?"

"It's a reference to an old Science Fiction Film…"

"Forbidden Planet. I know the movie Castle."

"Then you know what the term means."

"Yes."

"Until later Kate." He hangs up.

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: This is my longest chapter to date. I should have split it up into two or three chapters, but I wanted to wrap up New Years Day and get on with the story. **

**I want to thank everyone for hanging on through a very long New Years Eve narrative.**

**The chapter starts at midnight. So it is New Years day. **

**As promised, there will be plenty of smut in this chapter. So be warned, I earned the M rating on this one.**


	18. Uncles

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: The chapter starts ****in late morning New Years Day****. **

January 1, 2004

Jordan went over and opened the shades of the suite's living room as Rick gave the bellhop a generous tip for bringing in her bags.

"You know," he observed, "I remember you not having this much luggage last time."

"Last time I was traveling as an FBI agent," she replied coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "This time, I'm traveling as the kept woman of wealthy man."

"Point taken," he responded leaning his head down for a lingering kiss.

"But really, you didn't have to put me up at The Plaza."

"Not just The Plaza. This happens to be an Edwardian Park View Suite, the only kind that gives any view of Central Park. I have a reputation to maintain," he gave her a big grin, "It reduces the pool of women willing to be kept by me if it's known I do it on the cheap."

"So, when are you going to show me Justin's new brain child?" she asked letting go of him and sitting in the center of the sofa, spreading her arms out along its back, and leaning her head back.

"And what makes you think I will show it to you," Rick asked sitting in one of the comfortable chairs across from her.

"Oh, please. That little ploy you set up with your Blackberry. You didn't think you fooled me did you?"

"Apparently not, but I was hoping you'd spare my ego and pretend."

"Your ego is the size of a large planet. It will survive. "

"Swing by the office any time. tomorrow. Justin will be happy to show it to you."

"So," she said with a come hither look while gently swinging her leg, "Want to help me try out the bed or do you have to go pick up Alexis?"

"Actually, Serena is picking up the girls," he gave her a mischievous grin and took off his coat.

She gave an equally mischievous smile and started to unbutton her blouse.

Kate was laying on her stomach in bed when she felt someone sit on the edge and slowly slide his hand under the sheet and stroke her back down to her rear and the just gently drew circles around her butt.

_I guess he wants to cop a last feel before he leaves._ she think so herself. _Well, I think he's earned it. His performance definitely picked up during the second half._

"Hey babe," he said as she stirred, "Hope you don't mind I used your shower."

"Mmm...uh hum," was Kate only response. _I don't like pretending to be barely conscious, but God, I don't want to deal with any conversations this morning. Besides, it will be nice boost to his ego if he thinks he wore me out._

"I need to head into the precinct," Tom continued, "New Years Day is a big time for robbery division, so many people out partying leaving all those unattended homes. They're just sobering up to find they've been robbed."

"Mmm…"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

_He used my shampoo. I wonder if he knows he smells like cherries now. Hmmm...maybe he hopes it will let people know he got lucky. A girly scent and common knowledge who is date was last night will lead them all to the conclusion he wants. Men. Need the whole world to know._

_Monster from the Id. What hell did Castle mean by that?_

_And why did I just let him hang up? He tells me he has security footage of Tom and me in the wine cellar and the limo, that he'll create a DVD of it for me once he edits footage. And I just do nothing. Granted there wasn't much I could've done, but I didn't even try to call him back. I didn't even consider going over there, not that I would have gotten very far given his security. But I didn't even think about it._

_I didn't even doubt he had the footage. He could've been lying, but I didn't accuse him of it. It's perfectly reasonable that he was just lying to get a rise out of me._

_Maybe I was in shock. I know I was, but before I cleared my head, he said it. He said he wanted to protect me. Sure it was from some nonsense about Monsters from the Id, but he still said he said he wanted to protect me._

_Richard Castle...Richard Rogers said he wanted to protect me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I believed that whether he had that video or not, he wouldn't hurt me. I reverted to that silly child dreaming about a hero. I should know better._

_He said Monster from the Id, singular, as if he knew exactly which one it was. He was probably just messing with me._

Despite wearing gloves, Vanessa's hands were still cold so she stuffed them into the pockets supple leather jacket. Her inner nerd loved it because it's epaulets asymmetrical zipper, zippered slash pockets, double-breasted button front, long sleeved zip cuffs, and waist length tiered ruffled hem screamed steampunk. Her outer fashionista loved it because it was imported leather, with a silk lining from Saks.

Combined with her white turtleneck, tight black skinny jeans, high-heeled boots, and black sunglasses, she was quite the sight to see and garnered some admiring looks from numerous men and not so admiring looks from any women accompanying them. Both types of looks went away rapidly when they realized who she was.

Vanessa entered the dimly lit bar.

_I hate to admit it but I love this place it's like something out of a movie. It screams mob hangout including the 6' 5" Italian brick wall headed towards me._

"Nessa!" he cried lifting her into the air in a big bear hug and putting her down.

"Hey Tony, is Uncle Sal around?" _Sal isn't really my uncle but he's known me since I was born._

Before Tony could answer a pudgy bald man in a red track suit, complete with white undershirt and gold chains, came out of the back.

"Vanessa! Come here kid," he said giving her a big hug and pinching her cheeks like she was still 10 years old.

"Salvator Tenor," Vanessa says in an amused mock disapproving tone, "I happen to know for a fact that you have a closet full of expensive tailored suits. Why do insist on dressing like schmuck from New Jersey."

"Hey, what can say. It's that stupid TV show. This is the 'uniform' now. Bobby D and Al P need to make some new movies soon. Your aunt Theresa ain't happy."

"I bet."

"But look at you, you're image of your mother."

"Thanks Uncle Sal." _Some girls hate being told they look like their mother. I never get tired of it specially when they're sincere like Sal._

"You know, I don't like you walking down the street alone even if it is broad daylight. I saw how those bums looked at you. If one of them had gone too far, I would have to send Tony to have a talk with them. Lucky for them, they realized who you were. You're grandpa, God rest his soul, maybe gone they know to show you respect."

"Come on Uncle Sal. The whole neighborhood knows gramps didn't want me anywhere near the family which is why he approved of my mom's choice of my very WASP father and his choice to send me to the very Anglican Cornwall Academy."

"Great guy your dad even for an Episcopalian. The old man never had a bad word to say about him, but business or no business, doesn't wash away the fact that your mom's family is to be respected."

"The fact that I run a company that employs lots heavily armed ex-spooks and ex-soldiers doesn't hurt either."

"No, it doesn't kid," Sal said laughing, "So, what brings you down to old neighborhood."

"I'm just doing some research, looking for some possible real estate purchases."

Sal then looks at Tony and gives him some non-verbal cues. Tony nods.

"Hey Sal," Tony calls out, "There's some problem in the back. Something about a missed delivery."

"Ah, crap. Excuse me kid. Have drink on the house."

"Thanks Sal."

_I may not be in the family business but I still, I know a few important things. One is that combining the words research and purchase into the same sentence meant that I needed to make sure there were no eyes or ears on us. They were doing a full sweep before continuing. _

"Alright kid," Sal says returning, "It's all clean. FBI's got bigger Arab fish to fry these days so they barely notice we're here anymore, it's like when old Hoover was still strutting around in his dress. So, what's this about kid?"

She then looks outside to a giant campaign sign for Bracken. She looks long enough for Sal to get the idea.

Sal nods his head as well.

She tilts her head to the right, nodding.

"Ok, I get it."

"I understand the rank and file in the locals aren't to happy with our mutual friend."

"That bum. He's thinking he's going to win in a walk, get to the top slot eventually so he forgets where he comes from. Gives all this fancy talk about helping the working man, then turns around and backs all this bulls….," _He's a Capo in the family and Sal still has trouble swearing around me_.

"I mean...darn right to work laws to break the back of the unions. He starts putting on airs like he's some prince, too good for us. He could learn a lot from you kid."

"Come on Sal."

"Na look, you're true royalty, a Massimo," he says sincerely, taking her hand, "That's Italian nobility that goes back over 2,000 freaking years to Fabius The Delayer himself, the guy who put the kibosh on Hannibal. It's in your blood. You're grandpa never forgot to take care of his own. Neither do you."

"Thanks Uncle Sal," she was actually choking up at the compliments.

"So, what's your beef with him?"

"Back when all this mess over there started, the Gov started hiring companies like mine because they realized they went to war with not enough soldiers and not enough balls…"

"Hey language, young lady." _Sicilian Princesses aren't allowed to use vulgar terms._

"Not enough courage to institute a draft to get the numbers they needed. Now, a lot of the contractors have gone wild stealing, killing, violating women."

"Yeah, I heard. Any of them yours?"

"My guys know better. I lay the law down from the start. You sign up with me, you agree to the be judged like any other soldier, no exceptions. A few thought I wasn't serious and did some minor stuff. Let's just say that my response made sure everyone knew I wasn't kidding."

"Must be hard getting people to sign up with you, when they know the competition doesn't hold to your high standards."

"It is, but the guy who won't play by my rules is the guy I don't want around. Grandpa used to say better 10 men you can trust than 100 men who you barely know."

"Ain't that the truth. Your gramps would be proud of how you handled things."

"Still, now the other companies are making everyone look bad. Bottom feeding reports are lumping us all together. And to cover themselves, the Gov is coming down hard on all of us, making a big show of throwing out the bad apples. Except, the selection process doesn't depend of if we deserve it or not. It's based on good will."

"You mean, green colored good will."

"It's an awful lot of goodwill. Look Uncle Sal, I'm no idealist. I can tolerate a lot, because that way things work. A certain amount of corruption is inevitable. Still, as the guy says, Bulls make money. Bear money. Greedy pigs get slaughtered, metaphorically speaking of course."

"Of course. And our mutual friend is being the greedy pig?"

"He's asking for extra. He says that I need to pay more because my family background makes me look more questionable. The real reason is I was that I was too stubborn in coming around. Since my guys were clean, I thought that was good will enough. Maybe I am little bit of an idealist. And it was implied that not all the extra was in form of money," Vanessa raised an eyebrow to make sure Sal got the hint.

"That son of a... If your Grandpa was still here...if anyone had talked to you like that he'd being hanging from the Statue of Liberty and not by his neck."

"No need to go that extreme Uncle Sal."

"Speaking of extreme, what about your brothers. Have you told them, especially Ricky, about this?"

"Rick knows. They all know."

"I don't mind telling you. There are a lot of places I don't want to be. High on the lists is anywhere between Rick Castle and someone who messes with one his little sisters. Don't get me wrong. I've always liked Ricky. He acts like a goofball, but I've always had this feeling that deep down that brother of yours is one scary customer."

"You have no idea."

"So, what's the plan kid. I know Ricky's got one."

"It would be very helpful if the rank and file withheld their endorsement as long as possible or even, if they feel it worth it, have them imply a switch to another individual. It doesn't have to be anything big. It doesn't have to be everyone. Just have them stay quiet until at least March 1, no announcements nothing. It should be just enough to convince our friend its not so much a walk as he thought, make him nervous. Maybe even invite a primary challenge."

"I think that can be arranged. In fact, we've been talking about it, but I don't know if that'll be enough to scare him or even bring in a legitimate contender to challenge him."

"Oh, leave that to us. Just be careful Uncle Sal," she almost whispered giving his hand another squeeze, "You don't know how dangerous this guy is."

"Come on. An empty suit like him…"

"Has already sent mechanics to push the button on four people, at least. And there maybe a fifth on the way, a lady detective no less."

"She a friend of yours?"

"In manner of speaking. Ricky proposed to her last night."

"No kidding?"

"She hasn't said yes, but you know Rick. He can be persistent, and if anything happens to her...well…"

"Knowing your brother, he'll level all five boroughs to get to him."

"At least."

"Ok kid, I'll see what I can do. But I may need more than them being angry at him."

"You mean something to convince them of my good will." she said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry kid. You know how it works."

"Don't worry Uncle Sal. I have just what you need. A lot of the pension funds have investments with Christian Dahl's hedge fund."

"Yeah, so do a lot of our friends."

"Get out of it, fast."

"That bad?"

"You'd be better off investing in ENRON. The only thing uncertain is whether the State or the Feds get to him first. Move quick, but be careful not to raise any eyebrows."

"Thanks, kid."

Kate was about ready to go out. Despite the cold, she wanted to take her Harley for a spin. After Tom left, she spent the morning getting the bike ready. Then came up and took a shower. She put on her black leather riding pants, black turtleneck, riding boots, and black legacy leather biker jacket with the off-center zipper and snap-down biker collar.

Just as she was about to pick up her helmet, there was a knock at the door.

_I hope Tom's not back for an encore. Not what I had in mind operating between my legs right now. Maybe I can send him away without hurting his feelings._ She then looked at herself in the mirror. _Oh yeah, that's going to happen._

"You!" she said when she opened the door.

"Hey Kate," Rick Castle said to her looking her up and down.

"My eyes are up here Castle."

"Yeah, sorry. Going undercover in a biker bar?"

"Sorry to ruin your fantasy Castle, but I'm taking my bike for a ride."

"You have a motorcycle? I think I have a new fantasy."

She just rolled her eyes, "94 Harley Softail. Worked all of high school to pay for it."

"I'm sure your parents must of loved it."

"My dad threatened to send me to a nunnery and my mom just shook her head and said 'Katie every time you ride that thing just remember how much you hate hearing me tell you I told you so'. And why am I tell you this. You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Lack of nerve was never my problem."

"What do you want Castle?"

"You forgot some things last night," handing her the glass case holding the base ball.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered out not looking at him. The instant she held it, her entire stance softened. _I should shove this right back into his hand or someplace else and shut the door._

"You also may want these," he said taking two small video cassette out of his pocket.

"Are those what I think they are?

"Yes, this one is from the wine cellar," he noted handing it to her and then handed her the other, "And this one is from the limo."

"Did you enjoy watching them?" she said with a bit of a hostile look.

"You know I didn't watch them, don't you."

"Yes. I guess I don't understand why especially with all that talk of creating a DVD."

"I admit I was a bit angry."

"You were angry?"

"Hey, I propose to you and you go off with another guy."

"He was my date for the evening and you went off with another woman."

"Hey, she was my date for the evening and you went off first."

"Besides, you taped me having sex!"

"First, maybe you want to raise voice a little. I don't think the whole neighborhood heard you."

She blushed at the realization they were still standing in her open doorway.

"Second," he said in a low voice, "I did not set out to tape you. It's not my fault you didn't check for security cameras."

"And you didn't watch the tapes?"

"You have no idea how tempted I was. But I had to keep my word."

"You're word? Seriously?"

"When I was a kid I watched some really stupid movie or show on TV. I couldn't even remember what it was all about. I just remember the villain."

"That makes perfect sense for you."

"Hey, this is a special childhood memory. Don't interrupt."

She suppressed a smile and rolled her eyes.

Rick continued, "He was the head of some international freelance spy rig or something who had stolen some top secret information and was about to sell it. His assistant says that another buyer will pay more, but the boss says that he had already given his word to sell it to the Russians. When the assistant asked what it mattered, the boss said rather indignantly that 'In an uncertain world, my word is a universal constant', not to be broken."

"You're really serious about that, aren't you?" she says smiling and a little taken aback.

"I am."

"Ok then Castle, when did you exactly give me your word because I don't recall it."

"Oh I didn't give it to you," he said as she looked at him curiously confused, "I gave it to your mother."

"My mother?" She was a little in shock.

"It's back when we were kids and hanging around Drake's. She was worried about the crush you had on me. Given our age difference, she was afraid I would brush you off in a way that might really hurt your feelings. In pure theatrical fashion that I inherited from my mother, I gave her my word that I would do everything I could not to hurt you, hurt your feelings, or let anyone else do it to you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you didn't make copies?"

"You don't," he then checked his watch on his right hand, "Look at the time. I need to be going."

"Wait, I'll walk down with you," she put the ball and tapes down and picked up her helmet and they headed towards the stairs.

"You know, I've heard old bikes are what girls want when we realize they're never gonna get a pony.

"Well, you have that to look forward to with Alexis."

"You're assuming the pony's not on order."

"And what do boys want when they realize they're never gonna get a pony...or whatever it is you guys want."

"Spaceships is what we want. And sports cars is the answer to your question."

They reached the ground floor.

"Until next time Kate?"

"Are you going to go meet to go meet up with Jordan?" she tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"No, I already saw her this morning when I dropped her off at The Plaza."

"Wow, the FBI really does it swanky."

"Actually, they're not paying since this is not an official visit," the look he gave her told her all she needed to know. _Sorry Kate, you asked._

"Oh," she said with an almost crestfallen look.

"Look...Kate...it was all arranged way before I met you again and…"

"You gave your word."

"Something like that."

"Hey, you don't owe me an explanation."

"Yes I do," he said looking deep into her hazel eyes, "I proposed and I meant it."

She looked in to his deep blue eyes, _damn it. Look away Kate. Those eyes of his will be the end of you._

"Anyway, I need to be on my way. I'm going to go see my Dutch Uncle."

"Dutch Uncle?"

"Yes, it's a term of endearment for a mentor figure who issues frank advice to educate, encourage or admonish."

"I know what it means. You, Castle, don't have a family tree."

"I don't?"

"You have a family Kudzu Vine."

"Good description. He said jumping into the town car."

_I really shouldn't. _Kate thought to herself _But it's his own fault for being so cryptic. _

And the girl on the motorcycle followed the town car.

Rick stepped out of the town car and walked into the cemetery. It was a bright sunny day, but still bone chilling cold. He tightened his scarf and buttoned up his tan lamb skin coat up all the way.

As he came close to his destination, he saw his 'Dutch Uncle' standing over a grave marked with a beautiful angel sculpture.

He stood over the grave wearing a long, heavy, dark brown coat. As usual he had a day old stubble except for the Fu Manchu mustache and soul patch. His curtained hair and circular, wireframe glasses made him look like a scary version of John Lennon.

_It's amazing how things from our childhood never go away. He's like six inches shorter than me and still seems like he's taller or maybe that's because he's killed more men than Cecil B. DeMille._

"Hey dude," he said as Rick walked up beside him, "Sorry to bring out in this weather but had to pay my respects."

Across the street, Kate was looking through the binoculars she kept in her saddle bag. She got a clear view of both men.

_Oh my God, _she said to herself, _That's Guerrero. His 'Dutch Uncle' is Guerrero?_

"I won't lie. 43 degrees is not fun, but I understand. God I miss Palo Alto."

"No kidding dude, sometimes I think the United States is made up of California and 49 miserable relatives."

"Now, you're stealing my lines."

"It's a good line. Hey, is that chick across the street the one."

"Yeah, that's her."

"Aww...cops are so cute when they're trying to do surveillance or maybe its just the biker chick outfit."

"Yeah, she rides a Harley no less."

"Well, I approve. Marry her as soon as possible," he said smiling.

"Doing my best to."

They then looked down at the grave for a moment.

"Every time I come here, I hate leaving," Guerrero lamented, "Just doesn't seem right to leave her all alone. You should have let me eviscerate that son of bitch."

"It wasn't me. It was her. She didn't want it landing on any of our souls, yours most of all. She said she'd spent too much time on it."

"First time I saw all you kids, she was the smallest one and the bravest."

" 'O England, model to thy inward greatness, Like little body with a mighty heart', Henry V, Act 2, Prologue."

"Ok, dude lets walk. By the way, nice party last night."

"Thought I saw you."

"You invited me."

"Well, there was some debate as to whether you'd show up to a party where a good chunk of the guest list were cops."

"Well, I'm at best a person of interest to any one of those cops. And that's providing they actually can ID me after drinking for a couple of hours. So, I take it you won the pool?"

"How do you know I bet on you to show?"

"Because you're a really sore loser kid."

"Fair enough. Anyway, what do you think about what we discussed?"

"I think you can pull it off. My question is why you pulled in Edgerton?"

"Call it a gut feeling. I needed another expert sniper, one with badge and little moral flexibility. I may not need him at all, but it's good to have a deep bench for something like this."

"Agreed. Ok, we're set for Tuesday. And to delivery your little message on Friday."

"Good. One more thing."

"Shoot."

"It's about our unfriendly. I don't mean to be a sore loser, but when it's done, if I'm dead…"

"Love to, but shouldn't you leave that to your old man. I mean he has experience retiring people from such positions."

"Doesn't help to have a backup. Besides, that's only a rumor. In '68, he would have been too junior to get that assignment plus he voted for the guy."

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: ****What Sal says about the Massimo family is true. They are an ancient Italian family. By tradition, they claim descent from Fabius the Delayer. I don't know if they actually have any Sicilian branches.**


	19. In Vodka Veritas

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

January 1, 2004

Lying naked on her side, Elsie contemplated the equally naked form of Kevin Ryan next to her.

_Better let him recharge his batteries a bit. _

She slid out of bed put on a pair of boxers and her Stanford football Jersey, then padded it to her study/office.

An hour or so later, Kevin began to stir. He wrapped a sheet around himself like a toga and headed to where he heard the sounds of typing on a keyboard.

He walked into Elise's study and was just stood there stunned. The room had banks of computer monitors and TVs tuned to different news Channels. At the center was Elise's horseshoe shaped desk with a big ergonomic chair.

"Hey there", she said without even turning around.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Checking on the office. I thought I'd let you rest up a bit, it's marathon not sprint."

"You have a personalized Jersey? You must be a hardcore fan," nervously he tried to change the subject.

"Oh, I didn't buy this. It was gift from the team for services rendered."

A sight silence.

"Not those kinds of services, Kevin."

"Oh, no...I wasn't thinking…"

"Sure you weren't. But I a bet you are now. So how are the images of me and the Stanford football team in your mind."

"I...I…"

"Relax, I'm only teasing. Actually, the services were my statistical models that helped them get to the Sun Bowl and take Michigan State down 38 – 0."

"Wow."

"So, go ahead."

"Go ahead and do what?"

"Make the obligatory Star Wars or Star Trek comment about my setup here. I've heard them all."

"Actually, my first thought was that you look totally hot, like Oracle from the DC comics she's…"

"Barbara Gordon who used to be Batgirl until the Joker shot her and paralyzed her from the waist down," Elise finished for him, "She then used her information sciences training, genius-level intellect, photographic memory, and hacker skills to become the premiere information broker for the superhero community. She's also a very hot redhead. Seems you like hot genius, redheads Kevin."

She then turns around and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Oh nothing...for some reason I just got the urge to watch 'Animal House', Pinto.

"You think I'm Pinto?"

"Would you rather be Flounder."

"No, I'm good with Pinto. What are you doing anyway?"

"Social Networking."

"Excuse me."

"It's the emerging next big thing for the internet. Various types of social media has been around as long as the modern internet, new ones are being added each day. There are online newspapers and magazines, forums, blogs, video blogs, podcasts, picture-sharing, music-sharing, video-sharing, wikis, and each usually has some ratings and feedback capability. There are also virtual worlds like Second Life and Everquest.

"The next stage is Social Networking, platforms that integrate all those technologies into a single place."

"You mean like MySpace and Friendster."

"Only the beginning, the computer code you see on some of the screens are products that help companies find places to place ads for their products where the will find the best consumer reception."

"Wow. You wrote all that."

"Some of it, mostly core stuff. The rest is written by other programmers who work for me. I wanted to see how well things were going with the testing. Time is short."

"Why?"

"Well, any product development for the internet is very short because of the nature of technology. But also, it's a presidential election year. We want to be able to get various candidates to try our product as a viable campaign tool. Oh I don't think it can complete with TV and Radio yet, but it might be a good start. In 1956, TV was still a novelty in the election. In 1960, it helped edge Kennedy to the presidency."

"How does it look."

"Well, testing is going well. I should know soon."

She then got up and faced him. She removed her Jersey with one fluid motion.

"Wow...you are really good at that?"

"I only said the jersey wasn't for those particular services," she said with a twinkle in her eye and then walked up to him until they were just inches apart, "I never actually I didn't render those particular services."

"What?" all the color left his face, "A..A..Are you teasing again?"

"Well, Pinto, would you like to find out?"

"Oh God, yes."

Kate stood there in shock. _I lost them. How the hell did I loose them? Maybe if I find my way back to the grave the were standing at. _

_Maybe I should call this in? Great thinking Kate! Tell everyone that you're following a highly decorated and politically connected State Police Lieutenant into a Cemetery. And what is he doing in the cemetery they will ask, and I'll say… _

She finally reached the marker and stopped cold, reading. _Mary Rose Lancaster 1976 – 2000. Beloved by all who knew her._

_He's visiting his sister's grave. But that's ok, I'll say I saw him with Guerrero. And the Captain will ask me if I have any photos, witnesses, or anything else to corroborate me seeing a man who is actually not wanted for anything and most cops consider an urban myth._

_On top of that I should mention that I'm talking to myself._

_Ok, think this calmly Beckett, you're a detective._ _Castle called him a 'Dutch Uncle'. But he would never set up a meet at her grave with someone like Guerrero unless he's part of his weird surrogate family. How the hell did that happen? What am I saying, I'm still getting my mind around how he got 9 surrogate brothers and sisters. I saw the look in both their faces. There was deep mourning going on here. _

_Ok, Guerrero's gone. Castle is the key to finding him._

She took out her cell phone and made a call.

"New York State Police, Studies and Analysis Section," woman's voice answered, "How can I help you Detective Beckett."

"Yes...wait...how did you know who I am?"

"Lieutenant Castle had us program your number in so we would put you right through. He's very anxious about your answer."

"My answer?"

"To his marriage proposal."

"Oh, I wasn't aware he had told anyone. Do you know where I might find Lieutenant Castle there by any chance? I tried calling him, but he's not picking up." _I'm lying through my teeth but I need to find him._

"I'm sorry detective, he's off duty today. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No thank you."

_Who else might know? Of course..._

She looked up a number on her phone she got last night.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice over the phone.

"Maddie?"

"Hey Becks!" Maddison Queller said in a cheerful tone.

"Maddie, I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know where I can find Castle right now?"

"Nope, sorry Becks. I haven't seen him all day. So, are you going to give him an answer."

"An answer?" _please don't let this be what I think it is._

"To his proposal."

_It is. _

"It's one of the things I need to talk to him about, if I can find him."

"Well, why don't you come down here and wait. He'll be here by later this evening for sure on his way to his place."

"He will? Are you sure? He lives were?" _You gotta be kidding me._

"You guys ever notice we spend a lot of time in cemeteries," Justin commented as he, Colin, Roland, and Rick walked among the grave markers, "Just saying."

"The Chinese say that before setting out on a journey of revenge, first dig two graves," Roland replied deadpan.

"So?"

"We're shopping for real estate." Colin answered chuckling.

"Ok, she got on her bike and left," Ethan reported coming up.

"I'd thought she'd never leave," Justin said in a relieved tone, "You see her crisscrossing the place looking for Ricky. She must have it bad for you."

"She wasn't looking for Rick," Ethan responded.

"What do you mean."

"Hey, no offense to your magical powers with women, bro, but I had eyes on her the whole time. She was cool right until she spotted Guerrero. Then she went crazy."

"Well Guerrero is always popular with the NYPD," Colin offered.

"Yea, but he's got no outstanding warrants and he's not a serious person of interest in anything. Hell, most of the stuff they have him linked to he wasn't even in the country for. He's like the NYPD's boogeyman. When in doubt, cry Guerrero.

"Justin?"

"Ya, Rick?"

"Run a deeper background on Kate Beckett. Go back through entire life. See if she would have any personal or professional beef with Guerrero."

"Whatcha thinking Ricky?"

"I'm not sure Roland. An idea don't like. It maybe a problem."

"Don't you always say that no plan survives implementation for more than 24 hours."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Alright. How do we stand on the rest of things."

"Ethan?"

"The Westies are hopping mad over flood of heroin. The old man, Finn Rourke, wants both heads of whoever's responsible cut off. Coonan has no organization to speak of. In true American fashion, he has outsourced everything at least at home. Most of the stuff is coming over raw so he needs a place to process and store. That's where the Latin Kings come in."

"Colin?"

"Given what we know, we almost have a complete network flow analysis of Coonan's operation from beginning to end. We need a few more days to determine the best choke points.

"90% of Coonan's schools are legit. The remaining ones are his processing facilities deep in areas controlled by warlords. He has one major weakness."

"Which is?"

"His operation looks very legit. Took a lot of computer time to find out this much. That means the need to keep up appearances requires him to concentrate as much operation into as few a number of areas. He has all is poppies in a few baskets. Loose one, loose a lot. I'm working on borrowing an airstrike."

"Good, Roland?"

"All set, once Justin officially delivers you the news, the good doctor will have a really bad case of the Mondays. Only one thing."

"Which is?"

"Tell him Justin."

"Natalie's really proud of the work she's doing on all this. When she comes up with the answer we expect, could you please make sure act like she did something amazing you didn't expect."

"That's kind of the whole point Justin."

"Yeah, I know but could you also go out of your way to compliment her and …"

"You want me to pump up her confidence and self-esteem so you can get laid."

"Yes please?"

Rick did an eye roll that would do Kate proud.

As Kate walked in the Old Haunt, a busboy said. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Oh, hi. My name is Kate Beckett. I'm here to see Maddison Queller."

"Oh, Miss Beckett, you're the one the poss proposed to last night. Nice to you meet you, I'm Tim."

"Nice to meet you too." _What did Castle do, take out an ad in the newspaper?_

"Becks, come pull a seat up at the bar", Maddie said coming out of kitchen and then looking at how her friend was dressed, "Did you ride the Harley down here. I can't believe you still have that thing...get you a drink. Per the boss's instructions, anything you have is on the house."

"Believe it. She still runs great. You told him I was coming by?" _I wanted to ambush him._

"No, those were the standing instructions he gave last night."

_Of course he did._

"Alright then, Kettle One chilled." Kate said to the bartender. _Might as well enjoy the perks of being an almost fiance while they last._

"I still remember the fit your dad had when you bought it. It was hilarious."

"That's because you were only a spectator and not on the receiving end. So Castle lives above a bar?"

"I wouldn't put it that way exactly. He and his sibs own the building. The bar is on the ground floor. Rick is on the seventh floor. There is a private elevator in the back that they can use."

Then she recognized a female voice from the entryway as four little feet came stamping along.

"Girls, no running."

And just like that, the little feet slowed to a walk. Kate looked over and saw two adorable little girls in jeans, sweaters, and winter coats walking in. She recognized the redhead instantly, but not the other little girl, a schoolmate perhaps.

"Kate!" Alexis called out and then ran up to her. Even before she could fully get off the bar stool, Alexis was hugging her legs. The intensity of the embrace surprised her. She had only met the little girl twice and one of those times the little redhead was was yelling her.

"Hi Alexis. How are you?" Kate said in a genuinely sweet voice that surprised herself, squatting down so she was eye level with the child.

"I'm doing very well thank you."

"Hi Serena," Kate said to the adult who accompanied them.

"Hey, Kate, good to see you again." Kate noticed that she seemed to mean it.

"And who is this?" Kate asked with a big, warm smile for the other little girl. She had brown hair with big adorable brown eyes. She seemed to be the same age as Alexis, maybe a year or so younger. Unlike the redhead, she seemed painfully shy and hid behind Serena's legs."

"This is my daughter," Serena said putting a hand gently on the little girl's head, "Mary Rose Kaye."

"Mary Rose?" Kate looked up inquisitively at Serena who just nodded in return, "That's a very pretty name.

"Pleased to meet you Mary Rose," Kate said warmly, gently putting her hand out, "My name is Kate."

The little girl looked at her for a second and then came out from behind her mom's legs.

"Pleased to meet you to Kate," the little girl took her hand. Then the little girl turned to her cousin and asked, "Is she the Kate that uncle Rick keeps talking about?"

"That's the one," Alexis responded, "Isn't she pretty."

"Yes, she is."

That made Kate's smile broaden even more and she felt herself blush.

"Kate," Alexis began nervously.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Did my daddy do something to upset you again?" The look on her face melted Kate's heart.

"No sweetheart," _a little white lie. I'm not sure what he's done yet_, "I just need to talk to him about some work stuff."

"Are you going to marry uncle Rick?" the other little girl asked. _Why do I have the feeling these two tag team adults all the time._

"Mary Rose," her mother said in mild rebuke, "That's very personal question."

"I'm sorry Kate."

"It's alright little one."

"Kate?"

"Yes, Alexis?"

"Would you like to come up and play with us. We're going to draw and color and read and maybe build a pillow fort."

"All that sounds like so much fun, but I can't right now."

That's when she got hit was two pair of sad puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Please, they both said in unison."

"Hey you two," Serena said laying a hand on each of their cute little heads, "No fair using your powers of cuteness on Kate."

"I don't know what you mean, auntie Serena?" Alexis said looking up innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Nice try kid, but I grew up with your father." she smiled giving each of the adorable tykes a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, say goodbye to Kate and we can go up."

"Goodbye Kate!" they both called out.

"Bye little ones!" Kate called out with a smile. And it was an actual smile, it made her warm. _They are so adorable. _

Kate waited for several hours. At first, she was confident. Then she turned her head and saw his picture on the wall. And she needed another shot. As she did her post-party inventory and restocking, the bartender kept an eye on her but wasn't willing to cross someone, for all she knew, might be marrying the boss.

Finally, Kate heard the door open and someone in walk. She turned her head and saw Rick Castle standing there in his coat, scarf, and tailored suite.

_God he looks delicious. It might be worth saying I do just to get him into bed. Wait...what the hell am I thinking. How buzzed am I? I've drunk more than this and been fine. But that's when I've actually eaten during the day...and I wasn't quite so horny. How am supposed to interrogate him when he can likely get my clothes off by just asking. Maybe a direct confrontation is not the way to go._

"Hey Kate," says with a warm smile as he pulls a seat next to her up in the bar, "Whatcha having?"

"Shots of Kettle One, figured I should take advantage of my free drink pass."

He signaled the bartender for two more.

They both take the shot.

"What brings you out here?"

"Nothing in particular. Can't I just be a girl at the bar and can't you just be a boy at the bar."

"Sure, but usually the girl waits for the bar to open."

"True," she said signaling for another round, "But the boy...owns the bar. And he claims he loves the girl and wants to marry her."

"Yes he does."

"Maybe the girl wants proof. Something no one else can give her."

"What might that be?" he said leaning close.

"The man who murdered her mother." she says in barely a whisper.

He signals for another round.

"And the girl thinks that the boy can hand that person over to her?"

"Yes."

"How does she know this?"

"Because the girl saw the boy talking to the killer today. She stood in a cemetery paying respects to the boy's surrogate baby sister."

Rick did a spit take with with his shot. Ordered two more. _Crap, I knew it! Where did she get this from?_

"You think Guerrero murdered your mom?"

"Now, did I say that?"

"Yes!"

"I guess I did. Give me Guerrero and I'll marry you tonight. I give you my word and that's a universal constant."

_God, she's blind stinking drunk. How many shots did she have before I got here?_

"First, that's my line. Not yours."

"Oh yeah."

"And second, Guerrero did not kill your mom"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the night your mom was killed, he was on another continent killing someone who deserved it."

"No one deserves to be killed." she ordered two more.

"What about the actual person who killed your mom?"

"You're trying to confuse me and I can't argue with you...I'm...just...too…"

"Drunk?"

"No, drunk?"

"Maybe you've had enough to drink."

"Don't try to change the subject. These are my terms. You want me, you give me Guerrero. And I have one other question."

"Which is?"

"Did you fuck Serena?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll say it slower...did...you...fuck...Serena and make little Mary Rose?"

"Oh, NO...I...DID...NOT. Mary Rose is adopted and I would appreciate you not saying anything about it to her."

"Oh, then I'll be getting my bike and going," she gets up and nearly falls over.

"I don't think you're going anywhere except upstairs to my place where you can sober up."

"Are you sure you want our daughter to see me like this?"

"Did you say 'our' daughter?"

"Don't be silly, we don't have a daughter. I said your daughter."

"Ok, I must have misheard you."

"Well, Alexis is still at Serena's playing with Mary Rose."

"Oh, then take me...upstairs."

Rick helped her get to the private elevator in the back and up to his loft.

"Ok, I'm going to walk you over the couch so you can sit down."

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Over there through the study," he said almost by reflex, not thinking to filter what he said.

"Can't we go in there?"

"Ah, no."

She then kisses him passionately.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a little worse – or the better – for Vodka and there are rules about such things."

"Did you just quote The Philadelphia Story?"

"Ah, yes."

"Why do you be such a freaking gentleman all the time. Where's that playboy I read about all the time?"

"He's a figment of someone's imagination." _She reads about me._

"Can't you just enjoy offer?"

"I'm sure I would enjoy it very much, but I'm just as sure you would shoot me in the morning."

"That is likely true."

"Here, sit down on the couch while I go get you something to eat and some water."

When he came back about 15 minutes later. "Hey, Kate, I made some grilled cheese. Kate? Where'd you go? Uh-oh."

That's when he saw a trail of clothes. First, her boots. Then her jacket. Then her turtle neck. And finally at the entrance to his bedroom, her pants.

When he cautiously looked inside, he chuckled at the sight.

Kate Beckett was spread eagled on her back on his bed wearing only her bra and panties.

_Alright Katie, sleep it is. _

He put oh he one of his T-Shirts and a pair of boxers to keep her warm. Then, he tucked her in under the covers.

He walked out and turned off the light but thought.

_Hmmm...moments like this should not be lost? She needs to be taught a lesson. Hand in bowl of water? What am I an amateur. Draw cat whiskers on her? Nah! I got it…._

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**


	20. The Power Of Cuteness

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

January 2, 2004

Rick Castle stood at the doorway of what was usually his bedroom, looking at the figure sprawled out on her stomach.

_And she called Jordan a bed hog. Hmmm...that brings up some lovely imagery. I wonder if I could convince them...nah! But it's fun to dream._

He looked at her. All the sheets and blankets were scattered about in a mess. The only thing covering her was a single bed sheet, that left exposed her upper back and nearly all of her legs.

_How can someone be such a mess and still look so breathtaking. Maybe I'm just biased, but those legs are incredible to anyone who's looking. OK, maybe staring at her is creepy, but hey, I'm allowed to took at pretty things in my own bedroom aren't I. Yeah, better not lead with that. She's going to be grumpy enough._

_Hmm...how to wake her up and still be out of arm's reach? From what Lanie tells me, she's totally a coffee addict. The things I do for love and my personal safety. God I hate the smell of coffee in the morning. _

At the international gate of JFK, a distinguished gentleman in his late fifties with a square build, thinning once blonde, now grey hair, and perfectly tailored suit got into his town car.

"Hello, father," said a younger man in the seat next to his.

"Colin!" exclaimed Philip Hunt, Viscount Loch Dhu with a little over acting, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"It's one way to get my title."

Father and son gave each other a deep, genuinely affectionate hug. Lord Hunt signaled the car to drive on.

"How was the flight?"

"Long. I do so miss the Concorde. To what do I owe this surprise?"

"I need a poppy processing in Afghanistan destroyed."

"I suppose you just want me to ring up the Royal Air Force and ask for a favor?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could slip something to a certain divorcee in the French Ministry of Defense while you were slipping her something else."

"Don't be vulgar," the elder Hunt said with a shy smirk, "You want the French Air Force to destroy a poppy processing plant. Don't you have enough drug crime in New York to deal with."

"This plant belongs to a major distributor in New York."

"Where is it located?"

Colin hands him a map.

"This is within the American's sector of responsibility."

"I know. The warlord who runs the area is one the American's favorites. He's highly useful to them for scouting, providing local intelligence, keeping his own territory clean from insurgents, and even taking part in military operations.

"Still, he needed the good will of some insurgents in the French sector to get a shipment of opium through so he sold out some French Legionnaires. The thug figured, given the chill Franco-American relations, the Americans would cover him against any reprisals."

"Yes, I recall this. The fool was so blatant that even the CIA knew about it. And he was right. The French were furious and the Americans covered it up."

"And you know of course that the Legion doesn't hold grudges, they live for them."

"This facility is listed as a school."

"Of course it is. How many warlords have you heard of supporting primary education?"

"A literate populace does tend to be counterproductive for them. Regardless, are you certain?"

"Numbers don't lie. Outside the foundation that runs it, no other international aid agency has been able to confirm its legitimacy. We've compared it to other schools run by this foundation and others that have been validated by third parties. Many are located areas more dangerous and difficult to reach."

"And what did you find?"

"There a good number of students on the roles. However, no supplies are educational supplies have ever been delivered, no textbooks, workbooks, pencils, pens, paper, desks, or chairs. I'm not saying they are low these. They have nothing of the basics needed to indicate an operating school. It's not as if they can walk to the neighborhood shop and pick them up."

"Even the schools in Kabul still need most of these things imported." the elder Hunt said somberly.

"Yet, there is a steady stream of civilian truck and animal convoys going to and from there."

"The children are a captive labor force." It had been something he'd seen too often.

"That is where we are in luck. The individual ultimately running the operation, is very disciplined. He's an American, ex-special forces. He served in the First Gulf War. Given the amount of reconnaissance traffic on the ground, in the air, and in space, he keeps regular school hours so no one accidentally finds his secret."

"I suppose there are very few people who wouldn't find a school open in the middle of the night a bit suspicious. I suppose I can pass this along to our French friends. But I have one question."

Kate Beckett woke up with mixed feelings, most of them bad.

_Why is it so bright in here today. I could have sworn I shut the blinds before I left._

_Damn, my head is killing me._

_And my stomach appears to be asking to secede from the union. She took a big inhale. I smell coffee coming from somewhere. God it smells delicious._

_But bed never felt so comfy...or so huge...or the sheets so luxurious...wait...when did I buy new sheets? _

_Oh God, this isn't my bed. This isn't my bedroom! OK, OK, no need to panic Kate. You've been here before. Well not here per say but in similar situations. Oh my God, I'm clarifying my own thoughts to myself._

She rolled onto her side towards the light, her eyes slowly opening and getting acclimated.

_Ok, first lets take inventory. _Said slowly slipping her hand down her body. _Ok, the t-shirt and boxers are definitely not mine. The bra and panties are mine. That's a good sign. _

She then slowly opened her eyes and looked across the room to the chair below the window.

_There are my pants, my turtleneck, my jacket, my boots, and my helmet...all neatly laid out. _

_Wait mom's wedding ring._ She quickly checks around her neck. _Good it's there._

_And so is my wedding ring. _

A few seconds go by.

_MY WEDDING RING! _She bolts straight up in bed which she quickly regrets as she rubs her head, "Owwww".

"Are you ok?" she hears a small voice asks of her.

"Why is Rick fixated on this so called school." Phillip Hunt asks his son.

"Other than shutting hurting a major drug operation? We are police officers after all."

"Please, Ricky never uses destruction as an end to itself, especially for a facility that will be up and running again in short order. He wants to trigger a reaction, likely here in New York where he can take advantage of it. I know you can't tell me everything, but tell me what you can."

"Five years ago, the man behind this operation, murdered the mother of a young female homicide detective. She has become obsessed with solving her mother's case. She is highly talented and highly motivated. She is becoming a threat. A reliable source tells us that she'll be dead before the year is out if we don't stop him first.

"Richard, despite his denials, has fallen deeply in love with. What I'm asking from you is part of a larger plan to do that. We can do it without you, but things easier. And we are racing the clock."

"So, Ricky is actually in love. How serious is it?"

"He proposed last night."

"What was her answer?"

"She didn't give an answer. I think she punched him though?"

"Well, she has my blessings."

They both laughed as the car drove on.

Kate slowly turns her head to opposite side of the bed from where she saw her things and sees a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at her from the side of the bed.

"Alexis...hi...I'm fine sweetie," she quickly hides her left hand from the little girl, "What are you doing here?" _Stupid question Beckett._

"I live here silly." said the smiling little redhead, still in her PJ's.

"Yeah...sure...of course you do. Is this your room?"

"No," she says giggling, "This is daddy's room."

_Of course it is._

"And where is your daddy right now?"

"He's getting ready to make breakfast. Daddy said you were sleeping in here. I didn't believe him so I came in here to see. And here your are."

Kate couldn't help by smile, "So, do I look awful?"

"You look very pretty. You don't snore or drool like mommy or Gina."

Kate almost laughed at that but she focused on the problem at hand.

"Alexis, honey, did your daddy happen to mention how come I slept over last night?"

"I asked him, but he just said it was something the two of you should tell me together."

_He's dead!_

"Do you really ride a motorcycle?"

"Yes I do. How did you know?"

"Daddy brought it inside last night so it would be safe."

"I need to remember to thank him." _right before I kill him._

"That is so cool. I wanted pony but maybe I can talk daddy into a motorcycle."

"I think you're a little young Alexis…"

"There you are pumpkin, Rick said coming into the room, "Why don't you go get dressed. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Ok, daddy. Are you staying for breakfast Kate?" the little girl asked batting her eyes, giving Kate the lowest setting of cuteness but it was enough.

"Sure sweetie, if your daddy doesn't mind."

"Not at all, the more the merrier."

"Awesome!" and with that the scampered off to her room.

Ethan Slaughter walked into the office. And for once, he was a happy. _Nothing like sex with a professional dominatrix to ring in the New Year_.

As he entered the office, Justin came up to him not wearing much of a happy face.

"What's little bro?"

"Ethan...ah...well...ah…"

"Just spit it out."

"Your father's here. And wouldn't leave until he talked to you."

"Why didn't you just shoot him."

"Speaking of which. You knows the rules about you being in the same room as him."

Ethan signed. He took out both his service pieces and handed them to Justin and started walking towards the waiting area."

"Ah...Ethan…" Justin said to him.

Ethan rolled his eyes and gave him his knife and walked towards the waiting area.

Andrew Slaughter Sr. was not a man used to be kept waiting but he also knew where he was standing. Both facts made him pace around nervously, looking out the window at some of the buildings he's added to the Manhattan Skyline.

He wore an expensive dark tailored suit, dark expensive overcoat and a scarf. He was his son's height and despite his age, he still had a solid build with a thick crop of grey hair. Given his powerful chin, jawline and other intimidating eyes, no one, except himself, would doubt he was Ethan's father.

"In here", Ethan signaled the elder Slaughter into the 'Round Table' room. Ethan stood behind the single black chair, leaning on it.

Andrew Slaughter had been here before and he knew he was not allowed to sit in this room.

"Hello, Ethan?"

"What do you want?"

"Your brother has a parole hearing soon."

"A little early for that isn't it? Let me guess, you called in some favors. I warned you about that. You know you're lucky Justin disarmed me before I saw you."

"He's my son."

"No doubt about that, dad."

"The hearing isn't about releasing him outright. It's to transfer him to house arrest with electronic monitoring. A few words from you could help sway the panel or at least convince Castle and the others not to block it.

"He had such a bright future ahead of him. He could've been governor or senator if only that..."

"Be very careful about how you finish that sentence," Ethan practically growled increasing his grip on the chair he was leaning on, "And where you put the blame. You spoiled him and covered up for him his entire life. Then you set him loose."

"Hasn't he suffered enough? Can't you forgive your brother."

"Suffered enough? He's in a country club jail where he isn't getting raped every day. He get's to see his wife and his children on the weekends because it's located so close to the city. Now you want me to send him home, to what's essentially a palace."

"You can't show mercy on your older brother?"

"Mercy? I wanted to strap him down and dismember him with a rusty blade while he was fully awake! I wanted to stick his head on a pike and put it on your front lawn! And don't even get me started about what I wanted to do to you. Mercy was the deal we made so he's alive.

"Forgiveness is been him and God. But I promise you. The day he gets out, our deal is off and I will arrange that meeting. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"And keep in mind what happened to the first group of friends you called on to help him out."

"I suppose this was a wasted effort." the elder slaughter said as he turned to leave.

"And father."

"Yes," the elder man did not turn to face his son.

"We know you've been asking around where you shouldn't. I know you've always been certain that I was a result of mom's affair so you may not see it as killing your own son. So get this clear in your head, anything happening to me or to my brothers and sisters will result in very bad things happening to you, your trophy wife, your other children, grandchildren not to mention that piece filth rotting in jail."

The elder man walked out and Justin came in.

"You ok."

"I really need to break something today."

"I'll go stand out there."

Ethan started laughing and soon they both were as he gave his surrogate baby brother a hug.

Kate waited until she was sure Alexis was out of earshot.

"Do you always let your daughter look in on who you have in your bed Castle?" _None of my business how he raises his daughter._ Then she remembered her hand. _Then again...please don't let it be my business._

"Contrary to what you may believe Kate, the only women she's ever seen sleeping in my bedroom are her mother and her former stepmother."

_Wonderful. Only, wives sleep in this room. That was not the good news I thought it would be. _

"Ok, Castle, what's this?" Kate held up her left hand. _Might as well bite the bullet._

"Looks like a wedding band and engagement ring."

"I know what it is, Castle. Why am I wearing them?"

"Don't you remember your offer to me last night?"

"My offer?" _This is a nightmare._

"You said that if I agreed to give you Guerrero, you'd marry me right away."

"Oh, God, I did say that. Wait...wait...this isn't Vegas Castle. You can't just get married any time you like."

"True, but when you play poker and golf with enough judges, someone picks up the phone when you need a favor."

"And the judge didn't think anything of it that I was drunk?"

"Well, it's amazing how well you can hide it, and Vodka doesn't taint the breath. And given my history, a judge would be more focused on my sobriety than yours."

"That, I believe." She then grabbed one of the pillows and hit me with it repeatedly, "You rat, how could you do that to me. I was drunk and you...you…"

She then notices he's laughing, hard.

And then she gets it. _He's so dead._

Finn Rourke was sitting was having his breakfast at his pub when he looked up from his paper and saw someone suddenly seated across from him.

"Jesus Guerrero, take pity on an old man's heart and stop doing that."

"You'll outlive us all Finn. Rules keep you out of Heaven and fear keeps you out of Hell."

"Good to see you again," the white haired Irishman said as they shook hands, "I still don't know how you keep sneaking in and out like that. Sometimes I think you're one the Fey Folk."

"Maybe your men are just more afraid of me than you."

"That, I don't doubt."

"I understand you've been looking for me."

"I heard you were in town. I was hoping to employ your services."

"Finn…"

"Now hear me out. I know you don't like jobs in New York, specially ones that might cause problems for your... nephew, godson? I could never remember the relationship."

"Let's go with godson for the sake of conversation."

"Fine. But I am not asking for any direct action on your part. Just locate information."

"Alright, what information do you need?"

"So, you're in."

"No, I'm willing to hear you out. Then I will let you know if I'm in."

"Fair enough. Of all the sins of committed in this world, I've never dealt drugs or tolerated anyone who does. Now, someone is bringing it into my neighborhood, into my back yard."

"As I understand the current situation, the Latin Kings are the ones behind it."

"Cheap labor. Not a brain among them. Now I know what you're thinking, and I am not without my biases. In this case, it is still true. They don't have the resources or the brains to run something this tight. And if one among them does, he is staying well hidden.

"Either way, it makes no difference to me, black, white, brown or purple, I want the person behind it. All want is a name and sufficient proof to convince me. Then we'll punish him according to our rules."

"This is not my normal area. Why come to me."

"It's been impossible to locate this person. Every instinct I have tells me that has some very impressive cover from cops and politicians. I can't get through the layers of protection. But you might people who can."

"The people you speak of will likely want a kindness in return for a kindness."

"How much do you think?"

"It wouldn't be money. Well, except for my fee of course."

"Of course."

"Money they have that. They may need something done that cannot be traced back to them. Even if I were to broker the deal, both of you would have to agree."

"Understood," the old man said offering his hand and Guerrero shook it.

"We're not married are we?" she asks.

"Never said we were," said continuing to laugh.

"But you didn't deny it."

"No, I didn't. I just slipped the rings on your finger while you slept and let you Freudian Slip your way to the rest."

"Where did you even get these?" she motioned to the rings.

"Benefits of being the son of a Broadway Diva with lots of boyfriends, plenty of such props around when you need them.

"Also, Kate, it's amazing how ready you were to accept it the situation."

"I was not!"

"Sure you were. You hated the idea. You were ready to kill me for taking advantage of you, but you never once doubted that you went through with it."

"Because I was drunk." She set getting out of the bed and facing him.

"In Vodka Veritas."

The anger just welled up in her.

"Now tell me Kate. Are you mad because I tricked into believing something you hated was true, or are you mad because I tricked you into believing something your liked was true."

Before she could even think straight, she let a punch fly which he not only easily dodged but countered. Next thing she knew, she was falling the bed and jumping up again onto her feet.

"Oh come on, a sucker punch is the first thing I expect from any of my ex-wives." he said with a taunting grin.

And again she couldn't control her anger. And again she ended up flat on her back on the bed.

"You know this could be technically considered assaulting an officer of the law if you weren't so bad at it."

_He's not even breathing hard. Either he's really good or I'm really hung over. And my head doesn't hurt that much._

Now, it was blind rage. Again she attacked with the same results. And again. And Again.

"Come on Kate, you're going to break the bed and not in a good way."

On her sixth attempt, he didn't throw her. He used his legs to immobilize hers and pinned her arms down. And he kissed her. At first she resisted, and then she gave in long enough for him to relax his body a bit and then grabbed him and tried to throw him on the bed. Except, he recovered quickly and they both ended up flat on their backs on the bed.

And then something weird happened.

_I'm laughing! _Kate thought to herself _Why am I laughing. I should be pissed. I was pissed. But I'm laughing and he is too. _

As the both laughed, they heard an "Ahem" from the doorway. Alex was standing there, arms crossed and her little right foot tapping in impatience.

"When you two are ready to tell me what's going on, I'll be out there waiting for breakfast."

"Oh oh," Rick said, "I think we're in trouble now."

He and Kate burst out in another round of giggles.

"Grownups," Alexis said in exasperation as she turned around and left the room.

"As fun as this was. I have to finish getting breakfast. You can use my shower. There are fresh towels ready for you and a spare robe."

"Justin, I think you need to see this."

"What's up Jess," he replied heading over to her work station where Wing, Wang, Wong, and Epstein were also gathered.

"I was running the new algorithms for the Medicaid Inspector General's Office and I got something way above my pay grade."

"What do you mean?" he tried to keep an innocent face.

"Most of it is stuff we expected. Then we got to this set results."

"Which is?"

"Doctors who are in two places at once."

"That was one of the things we also expected, isn't it."

"Yes, but high on the list of probables is a Dr. John Brinkley. He's a medical examiner."

"They're fully licensed doctors. Some do work in clinics to supplement crappy government pay. I know how that goes." They all had a chuckle at that.

"I know, but the system also says that he was see live patients when state pay records show he was supposed to be working on dead patients, many on criminal cases."

"Oh crap."

"This is bad right, Wing asked?"

"You have no idea," Justin does a remarkable acting job of going into panic, "No one talks about this to anyone. Understood?"

They all nod in agreement.

"Start checking and double checking everything. Something like this will make Rick to have to go talk to the Mayor, all five district attorney's, the Police Chief, and the Chief Medical Examiner. And that is for a start. So, we better be damned sure. I need to go make phone call. Get to work."

As they all, including Jessica started to concentrated, Justin left the room only showing a small smirk when his back was to them.

Kate's senses were overloaded when she came out. First, breakfast smelled delicious. She didn't know where the kitchen was, but she knew which way to head.

_Considering I only remember having a couple of pop tarts for breakfast yesterday...my nose could likely find an M&M three blocks away. Wow this place is huge. I guess I didn't notice so much last night because it was dark...and I was drunk...and horny...and...oh God...I was stripping on my way to his bedroom...and I recall a plan about being naked in his bed...that didn't quite pan out...damn it...what I am thinking._

She shook her head and looked around the loft.

_This place must take up the entire floor, or most of it. _The place was made up of wide open spaces. The kitchen, dining room, and living room made one huge space. Along the walls were various doors that likely led to other rooms and hallways. Through one was a giant empty room that could be a mini warehouse. It even had a mobile basketball hoop at one end. And by a the other, was her Harley. It looked tiny compared to the huge room. Heck, she could ride the thing in the room.

"Hey there," she heard Rick's voice. Breakfast is ready.

At the breakfast table she saw eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages, juice, and coffee for which she gave a silent prayer of thanks before she poured herself some.

"Can I pour you some," she asked Rick.

"No thanks. I'm good with juice and Iced Tea."

"Daddy's doesn't like coffee," Alexis chimed in smiling, eating her cereal.

"You're a cop and you don't like coffee. That's just wrong."

"It's not just coffee. I don't like any warm drinks."

"Grams says even as a little boy, he would drink only ice cold drinks even in winter."

"Really?" Kate said raising an eyebrow.

"He won't even have hot chocolate," the little girl said shaking her head, "That is just wrong."

"Hey, I don't judge what you two eat or drink."

"That's because we're normal. Right, Kate?"

"Right Alexis."

"Mary Ro, are you ready." Serena Kaye called out from her kitchen using her little girl's nickname.

"Almost mommy," the child called back.

Then Serena's phone rang.

"Serena Kaye."

"Hello my dear," she heard in a suave European accent that seemed to belong to an older gentleman.

"I'm well."

"And how's that little girl of yours?"

"She's fine though taking forever to get ready."

"Like mother, like daughter." That made her smile.

"The individual you inquired about has been enticed out of retirement," he said now that pleasantries were aside.

"I see."

"From what I gather, he has been contracted to do the work you spoke of, but that is not all."

"Really."

"My sources tell me that the initial project is only an audition, as Martha would say."

"There is something bigger in works?"

"That would be my conclusion though I haven't been able to ascertain what."

"Thank you."

"Always a pleasure my dear."

At the breakfast table, Rick was getting the Death Stare but not from the female he expected from.

"Ok, Alexis, what's wrong?" he asked his daughter.

She sat there, her arms crossed just staring daggers at him. She looked adorable and menacing at the same time.

"That was a mean trick you played on Kate."

"Yea," chimed in the detective, trying not to laugh and thoroughly enjoying Rick being put in his place by a five year old.

_I should have had a boy._ Rick thought to himself.

"And stop thinking you should have had a boy. Grandma says you got off lucky with me. Would you like to raise another you?"

"Can't really argue against that one can, I." Kate just shook her head, smirking.

"Why would you do a mean thing like that to Kate?"

"Because I was mad at her. I told her I loved her and she hit me."

"Why did you hit him," Alexis said tilting her head.

_Time for her turn in the hot seat _Rick gloated internally.

"Well, you know him. I thought he was lying and making fun of me."

"She's got you there dad."

_You know she never ganged up on me like this with her mom or Gina. Hmmm... _

"Then I asked her to marry me and she yelled at me for like 20 minutes."

"Really," back to Kate.

"I thought he was still playing some kind joke. I mean, we haven't seen each other since we were kids and he proposes after three days. How can I take that seriously?" _Why am I defending myself to a 5 year old like she's all Nine Justices._

"Well," she said looking at her father.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Did you mean it daddy when you proposed?"

"I give you my word, to both of you, that I meant it."

"Castle…"

"You know what," Alexis interrupted, "I'm just a kid and this grownup stuff is too exhausting. School starts next week and daddy promised to take me ice skating today, right?"

"Right pumpkin. Kate, you want to come with us?"

"I don't know…this seems more of a daughter-daddy time."

"Please…." Alexis said in her sweetest voice giving her best puppy dog pout.

_Oh, this kid is good._

"But I'm not dressed for it and I don't have my skates with me."

"That's ok," Rick said, "You can go back to your place and we can pick you up."

"So, what do you say?" Alexis asked with a big smile.

"I…"

"Please…" now both were giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Oh, ok." _It's a good thing little Mary Rose isn't here. With their combined power of cuteness, the two of them could talk me into marrying Rick today._

Then the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Serena," Rick announced, "Dropping off Mary Rose."

"Mary Rose?" Kate asked deadpan.

"Yeah, she's going skating with us," added the little redhead.

_Of course she is. There are times when I think I'm a character in story being written by someone with a really twisted sense of humor._

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**


	21. Ghosts of Girlfriends Past

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

January 2, 2004

"Hi uncle Rick," little Mary Rose said as she scampered through Rick's front door and over to her redheaded cousin.

"Hey, sis," Rick said giving Serena kiss on the cheek, "You're a little early. Alexis just finished breakfast. She'll need a bit before she's ready to go."

"Sorry," she pulled Rick aside when she saw Kate at the table chatting away with the girls, and started speaking in a low voice, "She's still here and wearing a wedding ring. Something you want to tell me."

"No need to freak," he said in an equally low voice, "It was just a little joke. I slipped them on after she passed out from the Vodka. Now, the game is to see how long she can go without realizing she's still wearing them."

"For a man in love, you have an odd way of showing it."

"Odd women require odd methods. So, why are you early."

"Well she's trying to look at us very intently. It's killing her that she can't know. But I think the girls have her totally engaged and she doesn't seem to mind. She's good with them. And don't give me that look. I'm still not crazy about the idea of you and her, but I at least have a glimmer of hope now."

"She thinks Guerrero killed her mother."

A look of shock came over Serena's face.

"Where'd she get an idiotic idea like that."

"Thinking about what happened back then, I think she put two and two together and came up with negative four."

"You have to set her straight. The last thing we need is for her be stalking him all over the place. Why not just tell her?"

"Because that would require bringing up the second worst thing that ever happened to her and the also the fact that I know about it. She could shut down completely. I need her to talk about it."

"How are you going to get her to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, as long as you have a plan. By the way, Powell called."

"What did he say?"

"I think he still has a thing for your mother."

"Eww...so not what I wanted to know."

"Oh, grow up. Anyway, the person in question is on their way. But there's a twist. The job is just an audition. There is something bigger on the horizon. Are you pondering what I'm pondering."

'I'm pondering that I love it when people are so predictable. When do you think the first job will take place?"

"We need to keep a constant eye out, but Tuesday would be the best time."

"Agreed. Make whatever arrangements you need."

As little Mary Rose bounded up to the table to begin chatting with her cousin, Kate observed Rick and his sister off whispering together.

_After all these years, that still pisses me off. The two of them off in the corner talking, shutting the rest of the world out. Why do I get the feeling they're talking about me. Just because you're paranoid, it doesn't mean someone isn't out to get you...or talk about you...or even marry you._

Then she realized Mary Rose was asking her something.

"I'm sorry sweetie, what did you ask me."

"What's that book?" she referred to a paperback sitting on the table, out of her reach.

"It's called the Life of Pi honey."

"Daddy's reading it," Alexis told her cousin, "I think it's silly. They didn't spell 'pie' right"

"And pies aren't alive so how can they have a life?" Mary Rose asked.

Kate smiled a broadly as the two little girls looked up to her with big wide eyes, seeking her wisdom. _They are so adorable. _

"Well, girls. The book is not about pie the food. It about a boy from India whose name is Piscine, but his family calls him Pi as nickname."

"Oh!" said the cousins in unison.

"But you're right. It is a silly book. I didn't like it very much. Come to think of it girls, never like a boy who has the same name as food. I learned that the hard way."

"We won't." they again said in unison, very seriously.

_They are just too cute. Playing dirty Castle, using you adorable daughter and niece as a secret weapon._

Lanie Parish checked herself out in the mirror as Roland Clark came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"Now tell me. Aren't you glad you glad I talked you into letting me take you out a second night in a row."

"Oh yeah," she said rolling her eyes like her best friend, turning around and putting her arms around Roland's neck, "Like I needed that much convincing. But I will say, Kate is wrong. Sometimes sequels are improvements."

"Ok little miss sassy. So what's your schedule like in the next few days."

"Packed. Dr. Saroyan's got booked solid or on call for the next week."

"Well, Camille is a good judge of talent. She wouldn't be working you so hard or let you work with us unless she thought you were a rising star."

Lanie then turned around and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Camille, huh? You're on a first name basis with my boss," she raised an eyebrow,"My smoking hot boss. Something you want to tell me?"

"No need to be concerned," he said looking down at her with a glowing smile, "Camille was Rick's fling not mine."

"Oh really now. And how much did Rick fling the good doctor?"

"I think she's still hung up on him, even while she was dating that FBI guy."

"So," she says raping her arms around him and drawing him near, resting her chin on her chest, "Do I have to consider this information privileged?"

"Not all," Roland said with a wink knowing she would use the information to torture Kate.

Lanie chuckled at that, "Amen. So, Dr. Saroyan really thinks I'm a rising star."

"Please like you didn't know that little Miss I did the accelerated 6 year B.S.- M.D. program at Howard. Isobel did the same thing at Penn State. The stress made her so annoying we nearly disowned her."

Lanie laughed at that.

"OK, let's go. I need to make a quick stop by Rick's place before we head out," then he gave a mischievous smile, "Apparently, he had a very interesting house guest that you do not want to miss."

"Oh, really now?"

As they approached Kate and the girls, Serena put on a big genuine smile.

"Hello Kate, I understand you had a sleepover last night."

Kate raised an eyebrow ready for a verbal sparring match, "Yes I did. It was rather last minute thing."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"You are?" Kate raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Alexis needs an adult influence at home."

"Hey, why does everyone gang up on me?"

"Because you deserve it," his surrogate sister with a cute smile.

"Yeah!" Kate and the girls followed up.

And there was another buzz at the door.

"And that ends round two of the Rick bashing," he said heading for the door.

Kate was laughing and enjoying herself until she heard the voice.

"So, Roland says you had an interesting house guest."

_I wonder if there is anywhere I can dive for cover._ Kate thinks to herself.

"And there she is," Lanie says with a giant grin that threatened to split her face in two.

"Mary Ro," Serena addressed her daughter, "Why don't you go with Alexis to her room and help her get ready."

"Ok" both girls said.

After the little girls were gone, Lanie turned to Kate smiling.

Kate got up and took her aside while the three surrogate siblings looked on amused.

"Lanie, I just had a little too much to drink and I needed a place to crash. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Girl, my mind is no where near the gutter, not with this domestic scene. You're having breakfast with Castle and his family...and," grabbing Kate's hand saying in a very surprised tone, "wearing what appears to be a wedding band and engagement ring."

Kate looked at her hand in shock. _I'm still wearing them. How the hell did I forget not to take them off._

"These...these aren't what you think."

"So, not a wedding band and engagement ring?"

"They are...but they don't mean anything. This was Castle's idea of a practical joke. He slipped them on me while I was asleep...in..his...bed?" _Why did I just say that. I must still be hung over._

"Asleep in his bed?"

"Nothing happened." _I think._

"And how did you get into his bed."

"I was waiting to see Castle at the bar. I had too much Vodka and nothing to eat since pop-tarts for breakfast so I was in no condition to drive the Harley. He just let me crash in his place."

"And why his bed instead of one the many guest rooms this place likely has?"

"You missed your calling. You should have gone to law school."

"That's not an answer girl."

Kate let out an exhale. _Might as well get it all out now rather than a draw it out excruciatingly. _

"Ok, he put me on the couch and went off to make me something to eat. Except, I was drunk and I was horny. And started stripping my clothes off. I made it down to just my bra and panties when I fell on his bed and went to sleep."

"And the rings. I don't see how he would come up with the idea for those...unless there is more."

"Fine, he wanted to make me think I went through...with…"

"Went through with what? You know if you don't tell me I will ask Castle."

"There is a gun for hire named Guerrero. I found out yesterday that he's Castle's Dutch Uncle. They're close."

"Is this Guerrero wanted for something?"

"No, nothing officially. He's very good. But, I have reason to believe he may have a connection to my mom's murder."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Lanie said putting her hand on her arm in concern.

"Castle insists it's impossible. Anyway, after one too many shots of Vodka, I was so desperate that I told Castle that if he agreed turn him over, I would marry him right away."

"And you thought you had gone through with it."

"Only until my mind cleared and I caught on."

"And how long did it take you to catch on?"

"About the time he...uh...he…" she started blushing.

"He what?"

"He started laughing, ok"

Lanie then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Lanie, he put these fake rings on me. I thought...I actually married him…"

"I hate to break it to you," Lanie said holding her hand, "But these rings aren't fake?"

"What do you mean they're not fake," Kate said in almost hysterical whisper.

"Trust me girl, I know my diamonds. And these are real."

"I think Lanie is enjoying her second favorite activity," Roland said observing his companion.

"The yanking of Kate's chain," Serena finished with a smirk.

"What's today's plan?" Roland asked.

"I'm going to take the girls ice skating. You're going over the office. Ethan has scouted out the likely places the Latin Kings are using as a storage and distribution point. He needs ground intel to confirm, but I think he's close.

"From what he's got so far, the set up is like we thought. They don't keep too much on hand, only enough for a couple of days as a precaution. Once they run low. They call for shipments from their outlying supply houses. We can't do what we need without finding those houses."

"I'm running analysis on possible transport routes and methods. I've also plugged in what we know about Coonan's charity operation. Then there are other factors," Roland responded, "Those houses will be in areas with little or no Latin King or any other gang activity. The houses are for storage only. They don't want any attention. They'll likely use houses and business that are Norman Rockwell Christmas white. We've cross referenced by people who were about to lose their homes and business but suddenly got a good survived with very little explanation."

"You may want to also look at similar setups that were recently bought for cash with very little haggling. See if any of the buyers have fake identities," Serena suggested, "Using desperate third parties is too unstable a situation for someone as controlled as Coonan. He would have his own people there, maybe guys he even served. That's another good datapoint."

"That brings up another possible filter," Roland suggested, "Coonan. isn't just ex-military, he's ex-Special Forces. Given his training and indoctrination, he's going to fall back on his training. We can apply military SOP to how he organizes."

"This military angle gets me worried. Coonan. hasn't stayed ahead this long just because of his connection to the Senator."

"It's likely, he has cops and agents on the payroll." Serena observed, "Big risk for a tip off. You don't have time to background check everyone."

"No we don't. So, let's bypass them entirely. He can't afford to get people in every armed local, state, and federal agency. We just have to make sure this falls into an area of some agency he won't see coming. Like...like...EPA, Fish And Wildlife, USDA...I know...IRS."

"Oh, that's cold brother," Roland said with a wicked smile."

"It doesn't matter what their warrants will say. Under exigent circumstances, they can still prosecute for anything illegal they find there. Also see about screwing with their gas, water, electricity, utilities in general. It could help us out if they don't have a working toilet in the place."

"Oh, that's hitting them where it hurts," Serena said with chuckle.

"So, brother," Roland says with a grin, "We're all going to be down there working while you go ice skating."

"Rank has it's privileges," Rick responded back with a grin, "Unless you want to go chasing two five years olds all over the ice."

"I'll be at the office."

"Serena, I need you to go ahead and get ready for Mr. Falco. Better early than late. Change of plan too. Here comes...we'll talk later."

"Castle!"

"Yes?" he answered innocently as possible.

"I thought you said these rings were props, fakes."

"No, I said that my mom's many romances had allowed me a good source of props. Technically, a prop doesn't have to be fake. It's just an item used in a performance."

"So, these are real?" she said holding up her left hand.

"Yes. Can I have them back now...I should put them back...and why are you smiling like you're about to get your revenge."

_Two can play at this game._

"I don't think so Castle."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you keep asking me to marry you? Maybe I'll keep the rings for a while, see how it feels. That won't be a problem will it?"

"No...no...it's...it's fine," Rick tried to recover smiling deviously, "Anything that might get you closer to the alter."

"And you're mommy won't mind?" she said pursing her lips in a mocking sweetie-pie voice

"If she even notices, I'll just blame it on Justin."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Roland said with a smirk.

Then Rick's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller id.

"Speak of the devil. It's Justin."

"Hey, what's up little brother? Ok, call you back in a second."

Roland, why don't you come with me, we'll use the landline in the study, he wants us on speaker."

As Rick began to dial the phone, Roland closed the study door.

"You knew she would keep the rings on didn't you?" Roland asked smiling.

"I hoped she would. If she didn't, she didn't. If she did, I wouldn't propose if I didn't trust in her integrity."

"It still amazes me how you've lived as long as you have."

After the boys headed into Rick's study, Kate, Serena, and Lanie sat around the table.

"So Lanie, what do you have planned for my brother today?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry to say," then she got a mischievous look, "Dr. Saroyan has me on a real tight schedule for a while."

"That sucks," Kate commented.

"By the way," Serena seemed to have picked up on Lanie's look, "How is Camille?"

"Great. She works me hard, but she's an awesome teacher. It's hard work, but it's not drudge work. I learn a lot. You know Dr. Saroyan?"

"Very well. Rick brought her around a lot when they were dating," that got Kate to stiffen up, "I thought she was great for him and Alexis really adored her. She still has Camille on that stepmom list hers. I was rooting for them to make it."

"So, why did they break up?" Lanie asked.

"I don't know if they actually ever officially broke up," Serena said suppressing a grin.

Kate choked on her coffee.

"Are you ok sweetie," Lanie asked barely suppressing a grin herself.

"Yeah, just a little surprised. You said they didn't break up?"

"Well, they went out and did other things. Before they agreed to be exclusive or anything, their schedules got the better of them. They couldn't sort it out. It's not like there was an official breakup moment. They just moved on. Though, from talking with her, I can tell she still has it bad for Ricky."

"You keep in touch? I guess being an insurance investigator, you guys must cross paths professionally." Kate inquired. _I am so in denial...Lanie will eat me alive when she gets a chance_

"Not as much as you would think, but we do hang out a lot. She's awesome."

"That's great." Kate said through almost gritted teeth. _Camille has the approval of his favorite sister...and his daughter too. I shouldn't care...I shouldn't care...I want to scratch Camille Saroyan eyes out._

Rick and Roland came back, both men looked angry.

"What's wrong?" their sister asked. She was visibly concerned. She knew the difference about being upset with something professional and something personal. And if it was personal for both of them, it meant it involved the family.

"Are the girls still upstairs?" Rick asked.

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Andrew Sr. came by the office today."

"You're kidding," Serena blurted out angrily.

Kate noticed that she was fiddling with her watch which was on her right hand. _Serena Kaye can be described as many things. Fidgety, is not one of them._

"Who's Andrew Sr.," Kate asked.

"It gets worse," Roland added somberly, his barely controlled rage causing him to ignore Kate's question.

Serena just looked between him and Rick waiting for elaboration.

"Apparently, he called in some favors and got special hearing for Andrew Jr."

"What kind of hearing?" Serena's eyes started to flash with anger as well. She leaned on the table and bowed her head down to get a hold of herself.

"One to see if he could serve out his sentence under house arrest under electronic monitoring."

"Who's Andrew Sr.?" Lanie jumped in, "For that matter, who's Andrew Jr."

"Andrew Slaughter Sr.," Serena finally told them, "Ethan's father. Andrew Slaughter Jr. is Ethan's older brother and the apple of their father's eye. Junior is currently serving a multiple sentences for securities fraud and other white collar crimes. He should be in prison for the rest of his life. What did he want with Ethan?"

"He wanted Ethan to put in a good word with the board," Rick barely got the words out.

"How dare he," Serena's face was red and her eyes were actually tearing up, she did her best to control her voice not wanting the little girls to hear her, "He's lucky we kept Ethan from killing that piece of genetic refuse!"

"Serena, calm down," Rick said.

"Calm down!" she snapped back, "This isn't happening Rick. You understand me? The only way he leaves prison is feet first."

"I know," he responded taking her into a big hug, stroking her hair.

The move did not go unnoticed by Kate. Tears were coming down Serena's cheeks.

_They are getting way too angry over some white collar criminal._

"I'm sorry," Rick said to Kate and Lanie, "It's a private family matter. We shouldn't be having this out in front of you."

"Excuse me," Serena said releasing Rick, "I need to go freshen up. I don't want Alexis and Mary Ro to see me like this."

"Lanie?" Roland said to her gently.

"Yes."

"Justin also had another reason that called. He's working on something and he really needs your help with today."

"Roland, I'd love to help, but I told you Dr. Saroyan has me booked solid."

"Rick?" Roland looked at him.

Rick took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Camille, it's Rick Castle...I'm fine and Alexis is great, growing up too fast I'm taking her and Mary Ro ice skating today...I'll send her your love...listen I need a big favor. I was wondering if I could have Lanie Parish for the day…no I'm not trying to get Roland a booty call funny. Justin has this situation he's working on. I can't go into it too much over the phone, but he needs someone with medical forensic training and knows the OCME procedures...oh...hey I understand...if she can't spare the training hours. I don't want to hurt her career…

"You will...awesome. I will tell Justin to expect you. Thanks, I appreciate it Camy."

_Great he has a cute nickname for her._ Kate thought to herself _And from the sound of that conversation, she just wormed her way into his office...and possibly something else._

"Ok, Lanie looks like you still have to go to school today. Cam will help us out."

He then picked up his phone.

"Hey Justin, we can't get Lanie but Cam agreed to come over this morning…yeah, make sure she fills out all the appropriate confidentiality paperwork. I don't want a repeat of last time. Oh, and I almost forgot, Jordan will be stopping by...yeah I told her about that….ok Thanks."

_It's the freaking ghosts of girlfriends past._ Kate as getting angry now. _Why doesn't he just start a harem?_

"Kate."

She snapped out of her funk when she heard him call her name.

"You'd better get your bike and head to your place. Just give me a call when you're about ready. The girls and I will swing by to pick you up."

"Wait," Lanie said raising an eyebrow at Kate, "You're going with them?"

"Yeah," Rick answered, "We convinced Kate to come skating with us at Rockefeller Center."

"Hey, you try saying no to those two," Kate protested her innocence with a smile,"It's like a wall of adorable cuteness." _Besides, whatever will keep Rick away from Jordan and Camille. Oh crap, here I go again._

"But, I thought you always went skating on January 2?" Lanie asked.

_Thanks a lot Lanie._

"She does?" Rick asked with gotcha look.

"Yeah, it's like an annual tradition with her."

"Oh really?"

"After this morning, do not even start with me Castle."

**AGAIN: I have no ownership, rights, connection of any kind to Castle. I also have no ownership rights to The Human Target, Suits, Numb3rs, ****Bones,**** or their characters. Before I had been killing time waiting for the season to start. Now, I'm killing time because I'm not too thrilled with the new season but hey, it's only episode two.**

**All reviews welcome. I only ask that you be polite and constructive. Feel free to point out grammatical, spelling, or factual errors. I do a lot of editing so sometimes cut and paste errors may slip through. Please let me know.**

**AN: In 2004, Bones character Camille Saroyan was still a coroner in New York City. She did not move to D.C. until 2006. **

**I could have made up a similar character, but I've crushed Tamara Taylor was hot ever since her one season on 'Party of Five'. Also, she was played the 'Teacher' in the beginning of the Firefly movie. And like Stana, she is a totally hot Canadian. Hmmm...Stana, Tamara, Grace Park, Tricia Helfer, I need to move to Canada. God Save The Queen.**


End file.
